Key of Twins
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: A new take on KH. A pair of twins, Namine and Kairi learn to survive when the Heartless (Shadows) attack. They fight with all their might to survive. Soon they are the only human left in Twilight Town...or are they? Kairi/Sora Namine/Riku
1. Prologue

Key of Twins

Prologue

I remember when they came. In the beginning everyone thought they were adorable. Some people even tried to train and keep them as pets. Somehow the creatures didn't bother people…yet. Mostly they crept down the long dark abandoned streets of Twilight Town. They stayed in the shadow only creeping out at night. They were just little useless creatures, only then did they do harmless things like knock over trash cans. Smokey little black creatures with beady yellow eyes. People even barley noticed the disappearances that happened around Town. I wouldn't have if my father hadn't been taken. Soon there were more shadow creature than humans living in the shadows of Twilight Town. Then they evolved, they became bigger and stronger versions of themselves. Soon…No one was safe.

Our father had been taken by the shadow creatures three months ago. Now, it was six months after the "epidemic", there was no one left. No one was spotted down the usually busy streets of Twilight Town. Trash was everywhere and blood stained the streets. The only other person left besides myself is my twin sister Naminè. Somehow we had stuck together and avoided every shadow we came into contact with.

We have no idea how to kill these creatures permanently. We have no idea how they came to us. But we do know one thing…They take people's hearts. They grab them right out of their bodies, snatching them straight through the chest. I watched as it happened to my father. My sister and I were the only two people we know of that have survived this attack. We have no idea how long we will be here…or who else is out there…


	2. Chap 1: A New Breed

**Hello Everyone! Hope everyone likes the new chapter. This story might get a little dark. So young ones watch out. Anyways, this chapter is mostly learning about Kairi and Namine. Enjoy! Thanks and God Bless!**

Key of Twins

Chapter One

(A New Breed)

I jumped from the black creature with glowing eyes. My knife was knocked out of my hand. The shadow snatched at me and tried to grab a hold to my leg. I kicked it's head with my boot and crawled towards my abandoned knife. Soon it was crawling towards me with six others behind it. Let's see…seven shadows and one me. It seemed fair enough. I held my knife up and started my fighting stance as the shadow's pace quickened. The one to my right was the first to jump. Their moves had gotten pretty predictable over the last few months of my survival. I tightened my grip on my bowie knife and slashed at its rather large head. It was in the middle of a transformation. now it would recycle it's life and start from scratch.

The six others soon became angrier when their partner fell to the pavement and faded into the darkness. They hissed in frustration and soon two sprung towards me. With my knife still in hand I plunged it into one of their stomachs and punched the other off me so I could get my knife out of the other. These creatures were just too easy. It was the bigger, more evolved ones that worried me.

"Need some help Kairi?" I heard as I turned to see my twin sister Naminè at my side.

"That would be nice…thank you" I said smiling at her.

We stayed by each other's side as the remaining four sprang at us all at once. I held tight to my knife as Naminè grabbed her two small pistols that she carried around with her. I had faster reflexes than her and I could fight better with a knife. But Naminè had good aim. We worked together until seven shadows fell on top of each other. Soon they faded and fell back into darkness.

"Nice work sis" Naminè said sutting her guns back int the holsters around her waist.

"Same to you" I said putting my knife back into the band around my thigh.

Naminè carried her bow and arrows around her shoulders. I had my small axe in my holder that strapped around my back. My few grenades were strapped around my waist. They were only in emergences though. Naminè's shotgun strapped around her back as well. It seemed so odd that eight six months ago we were average girls wondering what we were going to wear to school. Now are wondering how to eat and how to survive. We had found weapons in abandoned houses and stores. Food was becoming scarce.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Nami asked pulling her shoe laces so that her boots were tighter. We had grabbed leather boots and jackets for the cold weather. Our outfits didn't matter anymore. Only the shadow creature saw us anyway.

"I guess we'll head to the usual spot for sleep. But do you want to go looking for food?" I asked shecking my boots as well. It's always good to make sure your ready for a fight because you will never know when you'll be in one. If you lose you die. We know that too well.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" She said. She checked and counted her bullets. We still had some left in our hideout called the usual spot.

We started to climb the ladder to get to the top of the buildings of Twilight Town. It was our best attempt to stay away from the shadows. The darker the place is the more likely it is to house a shadow. Our usual spot was on top of where we use to go to high school. We could no longer stay in our beaten down home. It was no longer safe to go home. Life had become so intense in such a short time. I would have died on many occasions had it not been for Naminè. We were what kept the other alive.

"Come on…there might be some animals in the woods. Anything is better than nothing" Naminè said as we jumped from roof top to roof top. We had always been fit. But now it was a need, you had to outrun, out think, and beat your enemy. Being strong was a major factor in that.

"Should we stop and get ammo first? There may be shadows already in the woods by now. It's four o'clock" I said checking my new watch that I had gotten from the abandoned good store.

"Good Idea…it's on our way anyway…come on!" Naminè smiled at me and jumped ahead. That was something wonderful about her.

No matter how terrible and crappy our life had become, Naminè always tried to make it fun. I jumped after her and landed roughly on top of the Goods Store. She was already on the other side of the building. She was fast and sharp. I was tough and grounded. We completed each other. I tightened my belt of weapons and continued to walk over the buildings. I would need my strength for fighting.

"We got company" Naminè said standing on the roof's edge. She looked over towards the entrance of the school. We couldn't jump to where they wouldn't see us. They couldn't get to our hide out now because of the sun. That's why we liked our usual spot. It was soaked with sun about twelve hours of the day.

"They could come back later if we don't finish 'em off now" I said already reaching for my foot long bowie knife.

"My thoughts exactly dear sister" Naminè smiled sweetly at me as she grabbed for her hand guns.

We waited for me to count to three before jumping to the front of the school. I started to run towards the right as Naminè shot to her left. There were about thirteen shadows. I cut through two of them before they even noticed. That was the good thing about the little shadows. They could be pretty stupid. But the bigger shadows, that Nami and I called Darkies were smarter. I slid through five more as Nami shot down three. The eight left grew fiercer as they started to separate to either Nami or me. I grabbed my axe from my back strap and began to swing both axe and knife. That took care of four while Nami took care of the other four.

"Good job sis…let's go get that ammo" Naminè said as we walked towards the back. Our handmade ladder awaited us. It was easier to carve things out of wood that we needed. I had a few wooden knifes in the usual spot that I could use if I ever needed them.

"You know who I miss Kai?" Naminè asked as she pulled me to the roof.

"Anyone and everyone" I said as we walked towards the green tarp that hid our door. A wooden door that we made from the woods.

"Demyx" Naminè said sadly pulling the tarp up so I could open the door.

"Me too" I said holding it up for her to enter our little hut.

Demyx had been our best friend. He vanished before our father did. It was one of the only disappearances that really affected us. Namine and I were really stay at home kind of girls. We were each other's best friend. But Demyx was our best guy friend. He came and played video games. Often violent ones, we had no clue that soon we would be living in one. Naminè had been really shaken when we found out that he had disappeared. They had a really close bond.

"I wish we could have said goodbye" Naminè said walking over to her little cot.

Our usual spot was actually pretty well made. We had spent months trying to fix it. We knew what that we needed something better than our busted down house. So we started to gather supplies. Cots were one of the first priorities. It's not like we had anything else to do with our lives. No one else was alive in this small town. It was only us and the shadows.

"I know…" I said sitting on my cot. Resting was something that we normally never get to do. Naminè always like to look around our town. Somehow it brought back good memories for her. But it only brought more heartache and aloneness to me.

"Do you think we'll ever get to see him or Daddy again?" She asked suddenly.

"I…don't know" I said honestly hoping that it would happen. "Maybe"

"Well at least we have each other" Naminè said stepped off her cot to sit beside me.

"I love you Naminè" I said laying my head on her shoulder.

"I love you too Kairi" She said taking her hand and smoothing my hair. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

"Let's go get something to eat…I'm starving" I said after a while.

"Same here…make sure to get ropes for the traps…the last thing we need is to waist bullets on food" Namine said standing up and tightening her dirty t shirt.

"We need to go to the river soon too…we reek" Naminè said holding her nose at me.

"Hey you're worse than me" I said grabbing some ropes from under my bed.

We managed to enter the wood with no attack from the shadows. I set up some traps asNaminè started a fire a little ways away. I grabbed a sharp rock and started to sharpen my knife and axe. It started to get dark at six. I jumped at screeching and clawing nosies as we were surrounded by darkness. Only the illumination of fire was our saving grace. Shadows didn't like light, and wouldn't go anywhere near it. I jumped when I heard the bell sound from one of my traps.

"I'll go get it" I said attaching my axe to my back strap.

I stepped quietly through the darkness as my senses started to quicken. I was much better in light than darkness. I felt the cold breath of the wind blow over me as I retraced my steps. I leaned down to get a better look at the animal caught inside. A small rabbit had gotten caught. I grabbed my knife and finished it. A rabbit would be good enough for now.

"Ohh yummy" Naminè mocked as I tossed it on the ground beside her.

"I miss hamburgers…and chicken nuggets…with French fries. Oh and remember the ribs Dad use to fix?" Naminè said poking at the dead rabbit with a stick.

"It's best not to think about it" I said sitting on the log beside her.

"Do you really believe that we are the only ones left?" Naminè asked as I turned the meat over the fire.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore" I said watching the flames dance. I would have never thought this would have happened. What's there to live for anymore? What is there to do?

We jumped as another bell rang through the air. We were so lost in thought that it had surprised us. I jumped up and grabbed the next one, which had been another rabbit. Two rabbits in one night. It was our lucky day.

"You know what I miss most?" I asked entering the little clearing.

"What's that?" Naminè asked.

"Electricity, I feel like we're living in the middle ages" I wished sitting beside her.

"Here here" Naminè said taking her stick and stomping the ground with it.

Dinner was easier than most. Soon we were full enough to travel back to the usual spot. The clearing to the forest was unusually clear. Maybe it had been so because we lit a fire. I helped Nami up the latter first before climbing up after her. Once we were in our "home" we relaxed.

"Hey Kairi? Do you think that there is more life outside of Twilight Town?" Naminè asked.

"We've checked the outskirts. There was nothing. We've checked every little part of Twilight Town and nothing. I just wouldn't see how we haven't found anyone if there were others." I said staring up at the ceiling from my cot.

"But it's only been six months…There has to be someone somewhere…" Naminè said wistfully.

"Six months is a long time in the hell we're living in" I said never taking my eyes from the ceiling.

"I'm glad I have you" Naminè whispered before turning her back to me to sleep.

"Same here sister dear" I whispered before blowing my candle out.


	3. Chapter 2: A Change of Vision?

**Hey Guys! I really want to thank everyone who has kind of stuck by me on this website. Your awesome reviews are really what keeps me going. I hope you like this story so far, I really plan to make it my "baby", so it will be pretty long and detailed (I hope .) Sorry for the delay, pI promise it won't happen again! Anyways, enjoy! Thanks and God Bless!**

Key of Twins

Chapter Two

(A Change of Vision?)

The nightmares returned each night. I was in broad day light, sunshine warmed every inch of my body. I looked around and saw the town as it use to be. Before the shadows attacked everyone walked instead of drove. People greeted me all over. I was sitting on my front porch, soaking in the sun when a shadow blocked the warm view. I looked up and saw my father's handsome face again. I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. I looked up to look into his beautiful blue eyes and saw horror in them. He let go of me and stumbled backwards. He fell to the ground and a shadow stood behind him. A giant whole came from his chest as the shadow plunged it's black hand into him.

I screamed with all my might and didn't make a sound. Everything stopped in slow motion as I rushed to his side. I cried over my father not caring about my surroundings. A sudden rage grew as I saw my sister walking down the street. Her horror stricken face was something I never wanted to see again in my life time. Though we were twins, I was the eldest of the two. By exactly one minute and ten seconds. I screamed and grabbed the closest thing near me, which had been my father's pocket knife. It was smaller to the one I carried now, but it was good enough.

I lunged towards the little black creatures. I swung each way cutting anything I could see through foggy eyes. With tears still streaming down my face I pounced on another shadow ignoring the screaming call it gave for help. I thrust my knife and yelled and it finally stopped struggling. I thought I might have finally been safe. But then…the sun was blocked forever. I turned to see a gigantic shadow the size of a two story building. It ran towards me and I finally closed my eyes…Accepting the fate I had been dealt.

"Kairi!...Kairi wake up! You're dreaming again!" I finally awoke after about the third shake.

I looked around hoping to be in my bedroom back in my safe house. But no, I was in the usual spot with Naminè. I could already hear the screeching voices of the shadows. Morning had finally come.

"So…what do you want to do?" Naminè asked pulling her purple tank top over her head.

"I…don't know…anymore" I sighed pulling my brown leather boots towards me.

"We have to do something Kairi…we can't just give up and die!" Naminè said snatching her gun belt and pulling it tightly around her.

"Nami…I…It's just us now, what are we to do?" I asked. "We looked around town, no one is still alive. There are becoming more shadows, and they are starting to evolve already. And no matter how many times we attack, it won't change anything. They just recomplete the circle." I said grabbing my knife strap.

"We have to do something" Naminè said resolutely. "Maybe we should just leave this forsaken town"

"And do what? Go to another forsaken town?" I asked. "At least we are surviving here…and we have the woods for food. That may not always be the case elsewhere" I said reaching past her to get my axe.

"I just have this feeling…" Naminè said. "A feeling like we aren't alone"

"We aren't alone…we are surrounded by darkness and shadows" I said stiffly opening the curtain of our front door.

"You know what I mean Kairi…I don't see how you don't feel it too. You use to not act this way…you use to have more faith than this…" Naminè said following me.

"Yea well things change, we need to stop thinking of the past and try to…well I don't know" I said grumpily. I turned around though and hugged her. "Whatever happens we will always have each other"

She smiled mischievously, "Let's go hunt!" She said giggling.

*NAMINE*

I jumped ahead of my sister as we climbed down the school towards the woods. It's spooky ominous look still gave me the creeps. It didn't matter how many shadows we had fought. They basically just restarted the cycle. I shivered thinking of what they could become. The huge shadows could spit fire…some could even shoot ice crystals at you. It was a weird magical thing that sometimes human made weapons can't fight. But somehow…whatever my sister and I were doing was working. Well it was working for now.

"Nami…I'll go set up some of the traps…Hopefully breakfast should be soon" Kairi said wrapping her rope around her arm.

"Alright…I'll start a fire!"

I stumbled towards the clearing area that we normally cook at. It's opening up top made it less cloudy among the trees. I did my usual morning ritual of grabbing my lighter from my belt bag. It was a lot easier to carry than a back pack. I set my bow and arrows down; it was mostly in case I ran out of bullets. I put my shot gun down beside it, but left my two hand guns strapped to my side. They were the best weapon I had.

Smoke finally rose as I had gathered enough brush. It sure was taking Kairi along time to set the traps. I stood up from the hot fire and suddenly felt dizzy. I collapsed onto the dirt ground of the clearing. I moved my hand over the dirt as visions of things flew past my eyes. They were so fast they made it hard to see, but somehow my mind comprehended everything that was going on. I felt my hand continue to move through the smooth dirt until the visions finally past, leaving me with a killer head ache.

"Naminè?" Kairi asked coming to kneel by my side. "Are you ok? What happened?"

I looked up at her through clouded eyes, "I'm…not sure" I tried to stand by my knees fell like mush underneath me.

"What is this about?" She asked still staying down by my side.

I looked down at what she was pointing to and found that my hand had actually scribbled something. It showed three men, the details were a little fuzzy but I could tell out that one had a mullet sort of Mohawk. One had pointy hair that stuck out everywhere. The other had long streaks around his face.

"That's actually pretty detailed for a dirt drawing" Kairi said putting a hand on mine. "What happened? I came up and saw you looking white as a sheet; your fingers were drawing in the dirt as if you were in a trance."

"These weird…images…flashed through my head. They were so fast, I could barely make out anything…It just came over me…all of a sudden…" I put a hand up to my temple already feeling the sudden pain of the head ache.

"Why don't you go back to the usual spot. I'll get the food and cook it and bring it to you there…go get some rest" Kairi was already picking me and taking out of the clearing.

She walked me all the way to the top of the school; she watched me go into the usual spot before she turned around and jumped back down towards the woods. I closed the drape that hid our front door. I went towards my cot and pulled out my purple bag that our mother had given to me when I was little. It was my favorite color; kairi had gotten one that was pink. I opened it up to find my two journals. One was empty; the other was my journal of my life after the shadows attacked. I had documented everything so that anyone who found it would know what happened to me. They could learn from our mistakes when it came to the shadow creatures.

I picked up my empty journal. It had a dark brown leather cover with silky white best friend Demyx gave it to me before he left for his freshman year of college. It would have been the last time I saw him before the shadows started to attack people. It was actually a sketchbook that I was going to turn into a scrapbook. Now the possibilities of making a scrapbook were slim to none. I grabbed the pack of pencils and started to scribble the image that I had traced in my mind. The spikes…the Mohawk and especially the long streaks of hair were embedded in my mind. Something haunting showed as I set it down on the floor and looked afar at it. Why did the one with the Mohawk seem so familiar and what was it about the long streaks that had me so…mesmerized?

Soon the pain of the head ache soothed as I laid in my cot and dreamed of better days. I smiled as memories flooded through me. Memories of my father, mother, best friend Demyx, and when Kairi and I were normal. But soon the screeching of Shadows could not be ignored. I sighed and pulled my blanket closer. How is this life going to change? Was Kairi right? Are we just supposed to give up and die? Were we really alone?

*KAIRI*

I kept my knife out as I walked back towards the clearing. With the glow of the fire, chances of Shadow attacks weren't likely. But the thing about the world we live in is that you never know what's going to happen. I checked each of my traps soon after checking the clearing. The fire was still going pretty strong even though Naminè wasn't poking it with her usual habit. I felt that little anxiety pull in my gut remembered exactly why Naminè wasn't there. Seeing things that weren't there wasn't a good thing. Drawing faces in dirt was not normal or usual either. Something strange was going on, I could almost feel it in the air.

I bent down towards my trap and grabbed the squirrel that had gotten trapped. Well it was better than nothing I guess. My stomach growled for the rabbit of yesterday. I followed my memory and came towards my second trap. Nothing had set it off yet. I sighed and took the squirrel back towards the clearing. It was awfully quiet without Naminè humming or poking the fire. Loneliness started to attack as I started to skin the tiny animal. I jumped hearing the screeching sound of the shadows. Something was setting them off just as much. Something was defiantly going on here. The little voice in my head said leave it alone. But something made me come to the edge of the clearing to see what was going on.

A small gang of shadows had tracked down a deer and was now taking its heart. The poor animal was soon silenced as the dark hands started to grab at its chest. I had seen them do this before to others after my father died. Nothing had shaken me after his death. Yet something in my taste buds made me long for deer meat. I got snapped out of my longing once yellow beady eyes set on me. The fire burned easily behind me. The shadows held up their arms almost trying to block out the light. I was safe…for now.

"One day…I will kill you devils" I said feeling the blood rush through my body.

The monsters looked idiotically at me. The stupid little shadows hadn't evoved yet. They were still the easy little ones that I could kill with a snap of my fingers and plunge of my knife. I grimaced as a more evolved Shadow came behind the little ones. It grabbed the heart from them and took it shoving it in its mouth before the others could even try to snatch it back... So even in the shadow kingdom there were still rifts. The more evolved one had a sort of black helmet and armor on. It's eyes were still beady and it was still kind of a black shadowy smoke. But it was smarter; it held its head up as the wind blew. It could smell me…

It thought of charging at me. I had my knife already out and waiting for it. The more evolved shadows weren't as worried about light as the lower and smaller ones were. But for some reason it stopped and started towards the opening of the woods. The others soon followed suit. I shifted and grabbed one of the large sticks. I wrapped some old cloth around it and dipped it into the fire. I took my knife and Nami's gun and headed towards the dead animal carcass of the deer.

I gagged on the already dead animal smell that was building up. I held my breath as I kept the fire close to me. If those shadows returned I could use the fire to keep them away. I took my knife and plunged it into the animal meat that was left after the shadow attack. All they were really after was the heart. I wrapped it in some of the same old cloth I had used for the fire. This would be good to take back to Naminè. I took the meat back towards the dying fire and put it on the same stick with the squirrel meat. This was a lot better than rabbit.

I stayed in the clearing for what seemed like hours. The meat was finally cooked enough for us to eat. I wrapped it up and started to kill the fire. We would need to keep the wood for lunch. I started back towards the school where the usual spot was. I remembered the shadows running there earlier so I kept my knife close by.

I stopped at the end of the woods and gasped at the complete mess that covered the parking lot. They even took the little ladder off the building that led to our new home. I yelled for Naminè to come meet me so I would know that she would be alright. I panicked when no answer came. I ran towards the other side of the parking lot and grabbed one of the long pieces of wood that the shadows had left behind. I walked a distance and ran pointing the stick in the ground. I pushed off and landed on the roof with a single step.

"Naminè! Answer me!" I screamed running towards the piece of fabric that covered the door.

My heart stopped as I searched our little home. Nami was nowhere to be found. There wasn't anything to indicate where Naminè might have turned up. I pulled her bed sheets apart and found the bag our mother had gotten her. Her book that was empty fell to the floor and the pages turned. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the image that she had drawn. It was the same as the dirt drawing she had done earlier.

What was it about those drawings that gave me a dread and yet…hope? Her book smelled of her perfume that she use to wear. I fell on my knees fearing for the worst. What if I couldn't find her? That would mean I was the only one left…What would there be to live for really?

I wrapped the meat and slid my extra little knife into my boot. My one hope was that Naminè's guns and bow were gone. Hopefully she was out there…somewhere. And I would rather die than spend one more day with out her.


	4. Chapter 3: Shadowing Heartless

**Hello again! I am sorry that this is a short chapter but I wanted to really explain everything in the next one, which I promise will be much longer :) Anyways, hope you enjoy! Reviews are most welcome! Thanks and God Bless!**

Key of Twins

Chapter Three

(Shadowing Heartless)

*KAIRI*

I threw the curtain over the usual spot and ran towards the edge of the school. I jumped towards the other building at its left and landed on the roof of it with a thud. I had my few bombs wrapped around my waist, and my axe was held tight around my back. I tried not to exhaust myself as I jumped from roof to roof. I knew where my target was and how to get there. I jumped from the one story roof towards the parking lot behind the building. I ripped some fabric from the awning and wrapped it around my hand. Then I punched through the glass of the front window. I was surprised that it wasn't already broken. But this store had been part of the more expensive part of Twilight Town.

I drew my knife knowing that I would be entering the shadows of the building. I bent down and entered through the broken window being careful not to scrape anything. The last thing I needed was to be bleeding. Blood means life…life attracts shadows… I searched through the meaningless isles trying to find what I was looking for. I tried to block out the memories of the past of how my father use to always come in here and get things for hunting. He loved to hunt in the woods. I had kept the cloth wrapped in my hand knowing that what I needed might be behind glass.

"There you are you little devil" I pushed myself up on the counter and swayed behind it so that I was where the cashier would have been. Had he not been ripped to pieces to by something so little that people almost tried to train it as a pet.

I laughed out loud at the ridiculous notion as I grabbed the framed picture above me. It was exactly what I needed, a map of Twilight Town. I turned towards the bar and smashed the frame upon it. I pushed past the glass and rolled the smooth paper up and stuck it in my back pocket. Now this was my ticket to finding Naminè. I took my wrapped hand and walked towards the wall of all different sizes of knifes. Naminè and I were saving this store and its equipment for last resort kind of things. Now, it was necessary. I was NOT about to lose Nami.

I packet knifes everywhere I could. I grabbed two and put them in each boot. I looked at the top shelf and noticed knifes that looked like chopsticks. I balled the back of my hair up and stuck the sheaves through first and then inserted the little knives. I took the wristband and strapped it to my forearm seeing the hidden knife. I took my bombs off knowing that they would be no use to me now, I had no aim at all. I took a few more weapons with me and started out of the store. I felt a sudden familiar coolness over come me and I turned to notice the yellow eyed demon behind me. It was bigger than the lowest evolved ones. It was like the one I had noticed earlier. It could very easily take me out with one plunge of the hand. I took out my knife and axe and readied for it to spring. It gnashed it's teeth at me and took a step back. I noticed the familiar glow in its pitch black shadowy hands.

This one was much smarter than the little un evolved ones. I tried not to panic and held up the metal sign that was beside me. I felt the sudden flow as fire suddenly warmed the metal. I yelped droping the reddened sign. I felt stinging through my hands as I grabbed my bigger knife and lunged at it. I didn't want it to start another fire attack. I was able to take off one of it's arms with a single blow. It grew angier and tossed me across of the store with a sudden blow of his arms.

I felt the sudden stinging feeling in my left arm.I tried to find a shield so that whatever the monster threw at me I could block it. I gasped feeling the sudden pain of my ankle as I stumbled towards one of the empty shelves. Crap how could I fight like this?

"Hey watch out!" I heard as a guy stepped up behind the monster.

I watched in amazement while the guy stepped forward and quickly slashed through the shadow. the shadow tried shriek but soon stopped with each blow. I got a cloer look at his weapon and shook my head. I must have hit my head too. It looked to me as if he were fighting the shadow with a gigantic key.

It only took him three minutes to finish the monster. It fell to the floor with a writhing pain that made me almost cringe. Somehow I knew that the shadow wouldn't recycle into the circle. He had truly finished it off. How had he done it? I watched dumbfounded as his weapon just disappeared in his hand as he rushed towards my side. He wore normal clothes under this gigantic black trench coat. His brown hair semmingly spiked in every direction. It almost looked like a porcupine. He had bright blue eyes the color of the ocean. He reminded me of my favorite vacation spot, Destiny Island. My father use to take Nami and me there all the time. It always felt like home. It was where my grandmother lived. She used to tell Nami and I stories of our mother.

"H…H…ow…." I sputtered as he bent down towards me.

"It's alright…Just calm down…you're safe" He whispered putting a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I…have to…get…my…sis…sis"

"My partner is looking for her, calm down I think you hit your head when the heartless threw you" I put his hand attentively towards me.

"Heartless? Do you mean the shadows?" I asked sitting alittle straighter

"Well we call them heartless…"

"We?"

"Our Organization you might say" he smiled…the most amazing smile I had ever seen.

"You mean there are others?" I asked still captivated by his beautiful blue eyes.

"Here…We'll explain everything later…you look tired…I promise I'll have you reunited with your sister before nightfall." I wasn't use to trusting people, even before the heartless attacked. But for some reason I took comfort in his words.

I tried with all my might to stay awake as I started to lose consciousness. So much had happened in so little of time. Was Naminè really safe? Who were these people?…who was this guy? I felt my eye lids grow heavy as I finally felt my muscles release. I felt this strange sensation, like someone was lifting me off the ground. I suddenly though, started to fade into the dark abyss…

*NAMINÈ*

I ran with all my might towards the other side of town. What had I been thinking? All I had wanted to get was something special for Kairi to come home to. She had been so off kilter lately and I wanted her to be her old self again. She always felt like she had to take care of me. Only bcause she was a few minutes earlier than me. But now I was in real danger, and I needed to protect myself. I am tired of being the little chick that everyone feels like they need to protect. Now it was my turn.

I took my guns and cocked the back ready for what I was going to face. I turned to see a couple of more evolved shadows. I knew that my guns might not hurt as much as Kairi's blade, but I had to try something. I took one down but at the cost of more bullets than it was worth. I ran towards the edge of town. The abandoned train station almost seemed like a beacon. I ran over the uneven brick and felt something snatch my arm. I fell and one of my guns fell out of my hand and slid towards the steps. I took the one gun I had left and shot the shadow in the face. It grew angrier and seemingly evolved right before my eyes. Now it was even bigger than before. It's hands flew up to it's face and I stumbled towards the stone steps.

"Naminè!" A familiar voice screamed. I screamed as the shadow stood over me.

"Kairi?" I asked as histaria overtook me.

I jumped as a sudden gush of wet water loomed over the creature. I quickly took my shot gun and pointed it at the monster and whoever else was around that might know my name. I gasped as the water suddenly struck the monster and pushed it away from me to the other side of the brick courtyard. I watched as the water started to creep inside the shadow's mouth almost as if it were drowning him on dry land. I watched as the water moved with a mind of its own. This couldn't happen. Water couldn't do this. I looked around and suddenly saw my vision come to life before me. I gasped as I sat back down on my brick step.

"D…D…Demyx?"

He was real, and he was in front of me. His recognizable hair style stood out from anything. His dirty blonde Mohawk gave some sort of relief. The shadow fell to the ground; I suddenly realized that it was Demyx who had been controlling the water. Demyx put his hand down and ran to my side. I opened my arms and jumped towards him meeting him with a welcoming hug.

"Hate to break up this beautiful reunion, but more Heartless are going to attack soon if we don't move. We also need to find Sora, he had to have found the other one by now" A gumpy deep voice called.

I looked past Demyx to see the other guy that was in my vision. He had long white hair, it was loosely tied behind his back but a few strands fell over his shoulders. He wore all black, the same as Demyx. But he had a long thick black strand of fabric over his eyes.

"Just like my vision" I whispered.

"What? What do you mean your vision?" Demyx asked placing a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Wait…the other one? Please tell me someone found Kairi!" I screamed suddenly running towards the way of the school. Riku suddenly opened his arm and caught me ,I knocked towards him and held onto his arm for support. I jerked my head his way and he somewhat did a smirk.

"How did you?" I asked looking up to his expressionless face.

"There's no time for that…we need to go find Sora. Hopefully he will have found your sister by now" Riku said slowly taking his fingers to mine. I hadn't realized how hard I was gripping him until he plucked my fingers off of him.

"Sorry" I whispered as he was already moving past me.

"Don't mind Riku…he can just be…Riku" Demyx said with his familiar roll of the eyes. I eyed Riku for a moment before Demyx took my attention.

"Demyx…I don't understand…anything. I thought you had gotten killed" I said looking up into Demyx's comfortable face.

" It's a lot pot explain. I promise that once we get out of here, I will set you and Kairi down and explain everything. Right to the last detail".

I nodded and started to follow the road that would eventually lead me to my sister.

"You're welcome by the way" Demyx said in his smart butt kind of tone.

"Thank you" I said turning around and giving him a hug. It felt just like old times.

"Come on you two…If we don't get back soon Xigbar will be anoyed. The portal will close soon enough anyway" The guy supposedly named Riku shouted.

"Heaven forbid we keep ol' grouchy gramps waiting" Demyx called slapping Riku on the back.


	5. Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions

**Hey just a note to everyone, I am starting the third book of the Lighted Hearts series. It's on it's way. And for the Keyblades...Sora's is the Ultima weapon. I liked that design better than his normal keyblade. Obviously Riku's is Way To Dawn. So anyways, this has some explaining of what's going :) More to come in the later chapters. If this chapter is confusing and hard to keep up with please let me know so that I might be able to rewrite it :) Anyways, Thanks and God Bless!**

Key Of Twins

Chapter 4

(Unanswered Questions)

*NAMINÈ*

I raced ahead of Demyx and the guy named Riku. I started down the narrow underpass of one of the train roads that were above. My heart raced as I knew I would get to see Kairi again. Living the life that we do now, I would never know when it would be the last time we'd get to see each other. Maybe now we might be safe with these new visitors. Who knows? Maybe life will be better. These people obviously knew what the Shadows were and how to kill them. I peeked back at the two who were walking behind me. Demyx seemed his old usual self, he hummed a familiar tune as he gazed at his old home town. Riku walked confidently though he had the black cloth over his eyes. He moved his head to and fro as if he were checking for unfamiliar sounds. Riku was a mystery that I wanted to unravel. It was almost as if he could tell I was looking at him from the familiar smirk that crossed his lips.

"So, how did you and Kairi keep going on?" Demyx asked pulling his hand gently over the crumbling walls.

"I still don't really know…we just stayed together and survived. I know though that without Kairi I would have been shadow meat" I said stopping.

"I'm sorry Namine, Had I know that you two were alive I would have come for you sooner. I was told that everyone here had been wiped out" Demyx said with his usual twinkling eyes growing sadder.

"How did you survive? And where have you been? Who are you with? How did you meet Riku?"

"Whoa one at a time" Riku said with a smirk.

"Hey she just realized that she isn't the only left on the planet. Of course she would have questions!" Demyx said rolling his eyes at Riku.

"We'll answer them as soon as we find her sister" Riku answered tartly talking to Demyx as if I weren't even there.

*KAIRI*

I sighed feeling an unusual pain my head. Ugh, this was worse than the normal headache. I felt as if I had head butted a brick wall. I rubbed my eyes thinking of the weirdest dream I had had during my sleep. Who was that spiky haired guy? Why did he have a gigantic key? Was it real, or do I have a terrible concussion that is causing me to see what really isn't there. I moaned as I sat up on my usual cot in our new home above the school. It must have been just a dream. Yet why does my arm still sting? I jumped as the curtain was suddenly thrown back and a figure walked through the glare of the sun.

"Glad to see you awake; you took a pretty good hit"

I tried not to gasp. The guy from my dream…or I guess it wasn't a dream. He walked in and sat on Naminè's cot across from mine. He smiled as I draped my legs to the floor finally feeling solid pavement under my feet. He still had his brown wildly spiky hair. His ocean blue eyes were still calming. And he still wore the black coat over his clothes.

"How…did…" I tried to ask still feeling a stinging in my head.

"Here…take a bite out of this…you'll feel better" He handed me a glowing orb that swirled different shades of green inside. Though it somewhat had a hard exterior it was as soft as cake as I bit into it. I suddenly felt warm throughout my body. All the pain started to fade; even my left arm was as good as new. I lifted it and it worked just as well as before.

"What was that?" I asked holding the orb up towards light.

"It's an orb that one of our people made, it heals whatever ails you" He said smiling. "So I'm guessing you're feeling better?" He took it gently from my hand.

"Much, thank you" I said getting up from my cot.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked taking my arm gently, yet sturdy enough that I couldn't move.

"I'm going to go get my sister" I said as we moved closer to each other inside the little tent.

"My partner is getting her" He said matter of factly.

"Oh and that makes me feel so much better" I said trying to get out of his hold.

"Well he is with someone you'll recognize…Demyx" He said pushing me gently back towards the bed. He made me sit and then let go of me to return to his side of Namine's cot.

"Demyx? He's alive?!"

"Yes…we'll explain everything when they get here" He said. We were quiet for a second until he spoke again. "You never told me your name"

"My name is Kairi…and yours is?"

"The name's Sora" He said smiling at me.

I jumped when there was movement outside. I stood as the sash was thrown up again. The face I had been waiting on appeared as she ran inside. We instantly embraced and I held her face in my hands making her look at me.

"Don't run off again. I can't protect you if you aren't with me" The anger I had had was instantly replaced with feeling of joy for being reunited.

"I promise I will never do anything so stupid again" She said holding her right hand up in oath.

"You must be Riku's partner" She said as Sora stood up from her cot.

"That's me…I am glad to hear that you are safe, you are very lucky to have a sister who cares so much about you" He said smiling at Naminè.

Two other figures suddenly entered our little home. One I instantly recognized as Demyx. Our old friend who had gone off to college right before the Shadows...well Heartless attacked. He actually brought a smile to my lips as we embraced. He somehow reminded me of the old days. He pulled me away to look me up and down.

"Wow, you've changed. You remind me of that video game character that we use to play. Oh what was her name….Katniss?" He said smiling at me.

"haha very funny. I'm just dressed like this so we could survive. Do you have any idea how much we've had to hunt and kill animals just for food?" I sighed "You can't exactly wear a skirt".

"Amen to that" Demyx said winking at me.

"Alright…it's time to keep up on our promise" Sora said walking up towards the other person that had come with Demyx.

"Naminè…your vision…you're drawing in your notebook…its real" I said pulling her notebook out and showing her.

We compared the drawn pages to live people in front of us. One of the sketches was obviously Demyx. You could tell from his familiar Mohawk. I looked up from the drawing and saw that the pointy haired sketch was of Sora. It resembled him in every possible way. Then I looked up at the silver white haired guy beside of Sora. That must have been Sora's partner… Even Namine's drawing of him was right. I was worried for Naminè but impressed also at her skill.

"May I see it?" Demyx asked politely reaching for Naminè's book. I waited and when Namine nodded I handed him the book.

"This is the same book I got you before I left for school. I like what you did with it. Turning it into a sketchbook was a great idea" He said smiling towards Naminè. But his smile turned to a line as he looked down at the pages.

"How did you do this…You didn't even know Sora or Riku…and we haven't left you out of our sight long enough for you to sketch this. Not to mention the sketchbook was with Kairi." He said confused.

"She did that yesterday. I came into the clearing yesterday and she was scribbling into the dirt. The same picture that in that journal. She acted as if she in some sort of trance"

"Maybe that's her limit" Sora interjected.

"Limit?" Naminè asked confused looking towards Sora.

"Limits are magical abilities that are given to us once we start to form our own type of Magic. Our Limit is what kills the Heartless. That along with our Limit Idem" Sora said slowly.

"What's a Limit Idem?" I asked peering past Naminè towards Sora.

He smiled and a glow started to glow in his right hand. All of a sudden the light started to form further from his hand in front of him. I gasped knowing I had been right about him fighting with a key. It was mostly blue with lines intercrossing towards the teeth of the key. The teeth formed some sort of Crown shape. A shape I noticed, Sora had around his neck as a necklace. The handle if the key had two more crowns on either side. It had a chain linked to it with three more crowns and a heart like shape at the bottom.

"What…in the world..." I said in awe stepping past Naminè towards Sora.

"It's called a Keyblade. Riku has one too." Sora said holding it out as I gently ran my fingers over the metal weapon. It felt cool under my touch.

"What does yours look like?" Naminè asked innocently towards Riku.

Riku smirked and did the same thing as Sora. His Keyblade was not as fancy as Sora's. It looked like a demon bat wing. Yet an angel wing grew from it. Even on the handle one side is demon and one side is angel. There was a bright blue eyeball with a slit pupil. Off of the chain it had some heart like shape.

"I'm not going to lie…that's pretty cool" I said coming to look at Riku's Keyblade.

"What about you Demyx? I saw when you saved me that water went inside the Heartless as if it were drowning on dry land. How is that possible?" Naminè asked.

"Like we said before, it's magic" He said with a sly grin. "I have the weapon of water. I can manipulate it with either my sitar or with my hands."

"So you still play that annoying thing?" I asked turning from Riku.

"See Dem? We aren't the only ones who find it annoying" Sora said with a smug smile at Demyx. His key had vanished as soon as it had appeared.

"Oh whatever…I could drown you right now if I wanted" Demyx said slightly annoyed.

*NAMINÈ*

"So…Are you the only ones? I heard you say something about a grouchy old man?"I asked causing Sora to chuckle.

"His name is Xigbar…he is our leader of the last group of people in all the worlds. We call ourselves Organization Thirteen because there thirteen original founders. I mean we are still searching for people obviously. That's how we found you…which I don't understand, because Riku and I searched this place before and found nothing…where have you two been?" Sora asked.

"We've been…here" I said sitting back down on my unusual comfortable cot. I had been standing and running for too long.

"How have you two been fighting the Heartless?" Riku asked speaking up.

"We've broken into the old hunting store. There was no point in not doing so, it's not like it's a crime anymore. It's survival. Anyway, we've been fighting the lowest evolved ones so they have to restart the cycle before they evolve into bigger shad…I mean Heartless." I explained as Demyx sat down beside me on my cot.

"That's very smart…I see now how you have stayed alive" He said.

Somehow his aproval made me giddy inside. He actually had said something nice and without that usual smirk on his face. I wasn't really sure if I should feel this way, I've only known him for an hour. Yet…his whole being held my attention in a way I couldn't explain.

"Shouldn't we be the one's asking questions?" Kairi interjected sitting across from me on her cot.

"Ask away" Sora said coming to sit beside her.

"Well where is this Organization Thirteen?"

"Right now we are stationed at Castle Oblivion. It's big enough for all of us to sleep, eat and relax. We use dark portals to transport between worlds. We don't use a gummi ship unless we have to. That's why we wear these coats, they save us from the darkness. Right now there are about eleven of us. We are fighting the Heartless, hoping that the more worlds we save, the more people we can save from Darkness."

"Darkness….you mean like people taken by the shadows?" Kairi asked.

"Yes…We have a theory that some people, though their hearts were taken, their souls are still wondering in the darkness. If we found strong enough magic, we might be able to return them to their normal selves…bodies included."

"Really? Does that mean we might be able to find our father?" I asked jumping up from her cot.

"Maybe"

"You said there were thirteen founding members, yet only eleven are still there…What happened?" Kairi asked.

"Our founding member, Xahanort started to find that darkness had crept into his heart. He left ashamed, and worried of what he might become. Another member was worried for him and set off to find him. We don't know what became of them" Demyx said sadly with his head bent.

"What is the purpose of having partners?"

"Well…just like you two, if one is in trouble the other helps."

"Where is your partner Demyx?" I asked putting a hand on his still bent frame. He looked so sad, the saddest I have ever seen him.

"He went to find our founder" He said sadly.

"Demyx…I'm so sorry"

"What happens now?" Kairi asked turning to Sora beside her.

"I guess you guys can come to Castle Oblivion with us…I don't see the point of staying here" Sora said looking from Kairi to me.

"Could we pack some of our stuff?" I asked holding my sketchbook tightly around me.

"Of course" Sora said with a relaxed smile.


	6. Chapter 5: A change of Life

**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry if this story seems really slow. It will become bigger on a grander scale. I hope you all are liking this story so far. I am so thankful for all of your wonderful reviews. They are really what is keeping this story going! Thanks and God Bless.**

Key of Twins

Chapter 5

(A Change of Life)

*KAIRI*

"What's this?" Demyx asked holding something up.

"That's the deer meat I got in the woods. The Heartless had taken it's heart, but I was able to savage some of its meat. We should take it with us, it would be good food" I said packing some of my belongings into one of my bags.

"Gross" Sora said coming to take a closer look.

"What do you mean? Isn't that what you guys have been doing, living in the stupid middle ages with no electricity?" I asked aggravated at the way they were talking about how we have lived for the past couple of months.

"What? No, Vexen made us a generator, we're able to have hot water for baths. We eat regular food that Xaldin cooks for all of us, ribs, hamburgers, and pancakes. We even play video games when Xigbar doesn't have missions for us." Sora said poking the meat.

"WHAT?" I asked throwing my bag on my bed. "We've been living in the freaking middle ages, killing our food, taking a bath in a river, while you guys have been sitting around in bean bags playing video games and munching on French Fries?" I yelled.

I must have really scarred Sora and Demyx. They looked at each other and then looked at me. Riku smirked and picked my bag up and handed it to me,

"At least you won't ever have to do that again. Xaldin kills the food for us, it's kind of his thing. Come…we'll get you two to Castle Oblivion. You can relax all you want and won't have to worry about Heartless." He said.

"Great…" I said starting back to stuff crap into my bag.

"You'll have to excuse Kairi…she just hasn't been the same after our father was killed" Naminè said to all of them. I rolled my eyes and continued to ignore them.

"I'm sure we all understand" Riku said leaning back in his spot he'd taken. He'd been in that spot ever since we had come in really. I shrunk when I saw Naminè peeking at him from packing her bag. Now, of all times, she finally finds a guy she likes.

"Need any help?" Sora asked coming to my side, he still seemed a little shaken up that I had yelled at him. For the first time in a while, I had actually felt bad. Than again I had barely any human interaction except for Naminè The past couple months, and she knew how to handle me when I'm angry.

"Could you get this please?" I handed him one of my knives. He took it from its sheave and looked it up and down.

"I doubt you'll really need this, especially if you get your Limit Idem." He said putting it back softly in its holder.

"Well…I still want to take it…Just in case." I shrugged.

"Demyx and I are going to guard the front…We'll get ready to go to the portal. We'll go when you're ready." Riku said before turning and leaving.

Sora sat on my cot watching them leave. I couldn't help but smile at how at ease he looked. Naminè grabbed her stuff and eyed Sora from behind. She wiggled her eyebrows at me and gave a very obvious wink . I shook my head at her. She would totally be thinking about guys at this time of life. Sora raised an eyebrow at me and turned behind at Naminè. She blushed and picked her things up.

"I'm going to go out there with Demyx" She rushed moving past the curtain.

"Who could have a crush in this kind of life?" I said to myself when the curtain finally stopped moving.

'What?" Sora asked. I jumped being so lost in my thoughts that I had forgotten he was there somehow.

"Nothing…" I grabbed my pink bag that my mother had given me feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, it's just been a hard couple of months." I hoped he couldn't tell I was blushing, it was a feeling I haven't felt in months. Well it's been longer than that, no one has been able to make me blush in a very long time.

"Believe me, I understand more than anyone…I…had a twin brother too" He said standing up and taking my bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked trying to not to be affected by how close he was.

"The same thing that happened to everyone else…" He said gently. He put his hand on my shoulder before walking out too.

I sighed looking around the little place we had called home for the past six months. It had been very little. But it had strangely become familiar. I was incrissingly worried about Naminè, crushes, heartless/shadows, life.

*NAMINÈ*

"What's wrong with Kairi?" Demyx asked when I stepped out of the usual spot.

"She watched our father get killed from the Heartless. She's been changed ever since…Soon everyone we know died." I said looking towards the beautiful sunset. Twilight Town had the best sunsets in all the worlds.

"I'm so sorry…I wish I had been there…for both of you" He said.

"We need to hurry up…it will get dangerous if we stay when it gets darker." Riku said leaning up against the wall of the top of the school.

"I doubt she'll stay much longer…she's just talking to Sora…isn't that his name?" I said still watching the sunset.

"Maybe he'll cheer her up some…he always seems to do that with everyone else". Demyx said. Right then the curtain swished and a pointy head showed through. He came to Riku's side and watched the sunset along with us.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"I think she'll be fine…she's just shaken up, this is a lot to handle in one day. To know you aren't the only ones left, that there is new life, and a new way to defend yourself. To be honest I'm impressed with you two" Sora said easily.

"Thanks…it's been hard, but we have each other." As if on cue Kairi quietly stepped out of our old home.

She stepped beside me as we all stared at the sunset for a moment. This was our new chapter in our life.

"Alright…time to head to Castle Oblivion" Demyx said starting down the ladder.

"That's kind of a spooky name don't you think?" I asked coming down behind him.

"It's a pretty cool place to live though. there are at least fifty rooms. Vexen is a genius and created a generator for electricity. Then you got the cook, Xaldin, he makes masterpieces. It will be amazing. Not to mention Tiffa, Yuffie and Rinoa will go crazy to know that there are more girls in this world."

"There are more girls?" I asked excitedly.

"There's good food and electricity?" Kairi said laughingly.

"Yes to both" Sora said smiling at Kairi.

"Time to get a move on before it's too dark" Riku said hoping down beside of me.

"How does he do that?" I whispered towards Demyx.

"That's Riku, wrapped in mystery" Demyx said winking at me before walking away.

"He uses his senses. He has a type of radar that he uses. His senses are far above a normal person. He is what we call a nobody. He lost part of his heart from the Heartless…but he still lived. He's the only one we've found like that."

I watched the dark figure move closer towards the forest. I wanted to know more about him so much. I looked over and saw Kairi at my side. Something about the look on her face made me feel that she didn't feel the same way. Not that it mattered; I hardly think anyone could ever think of romance at a time like this. But I did notice that Sora stayed behind with us. He was on the other side of Kairi. Maybe he could make her happier.

"Come on!" Demyx hurried us as we entered the woods.

Sora already summoned his key and so did Riku. I stiffened and realized that I had left my guns back in the usual spot. Demyx grabbed me and held me closer to him. I wanted to push away and be able to protect myself yet Riku also held his arm out in front of me. Kairi pulled her knife out but Sora stopped her and pulled her a little closer to him.

"That won't do much good, we'd just have to kill them later" He said simply as we stepped through the thick woods.

"Well where is this portal thing…" Kairi said annoyed.

"We're closer…it's a little farther into the woods." Riku said stomping through the low branches.

We continued until it was pitch black. I gasped as a sudden light flew to Riku's hands. It was bright light almost as fire. He handed it out to Sora who instantly took part of it and illuminated his side of the forest. I longed to put my hand over it and see if it were real. But warning crossed my mind reminding me that we were in the middle of things we couldn't explain. We finally reached a cave that Kairi and I had never even known existed. Riku slowly stretched his arm out to stop Sora. He moved his head this way and that. He slowly nodded at Sora as they both moved with their keyblades in hand.

"I don't see any Heartless…It should be safe by now. Riku's listening for more" Sora said to us at the mouth of the cave.

"Here we come ready or not" Demyx said lightly smiling at us.

As we entered the cave the temperature immediately dipped. Kairi tried not to show it but even she was shivering. Slowly a dark blue purple light illuminated in the fire that Sora was holding. It swirled as Riku had his hand out. Sora took the ball of fire and handed it to Demyx.

"You girls will need to share our coats, or you won't be able to make it through the portal without glossing your mind to the darkness. Here, Kairi you get in my coat with me, Naminè you share with Riku. Demyx…."

"I'll hold the stuff" Demyx said smiling, yet somehow I could tell it was a fake smile. Something had defiantly happened to him while he was away from us.

I watched as Kairi awkwardly got into Sora's black coat with him. Somehow it was big enough for both of them. It was probably because they were both so skinny. Kairi pulled the coat over them for warmth. She seemed so shy; it was a side I hadn't seen in a while. Demyx nudged me forward almost making me fall flat on my face. Riku opened his arm just long enough to catch me. He pulled me closer and opened his coat as invitation. I stepped closer and tried not to snuggle towards the new warmth I had found. Riku seemed to almost stiffen. I pulled the coat a little closer; it was big enough for the two of us too.

"I can't wait to see you guys try to walk" Demyx chuckled holding his arm out instead of Riku keeping the portal open.

Kairi and Sora started and succeeded. Riku sighed but when I looked back at him he tried to hide it. I sighed as well and whispered a count of three. On the mark we both stepped forward, just as if we were walking separate. It was working while Kairi and Sora stepped into the portal. Demyx nodded towards us and I stood dormant. Riku put a hand on my shoulder inside the coat.

"It'll be alright; with you in the coat you should be safe from anything. I promise" He whispered as he counted again for us to take a new step.

I sighed and trusted him as we slowly made our way towards the portal. I felt an even more freezing cold as I entered the whirling portal. It was one of the weirdest places I had ever been. Everything was moving. It was dark yet there was a blue light that seemed to light enough for all of us to see. Once we crossed over we nearly bumped into Sora and Kairi. Something about this place made Riku uneasy, while Kairi and Sora were talking of the tunnel, he held me a little closer. I didn't mind, his hold was much warmer than the piercing cold. I turned to see the portal growing smaller and smaller.

"Wait! What about Demyx?" We yelled.

'I'll be fine…come for me tomorrow at the usual spot! I promise everything will be alright!" Demyx yelled through the growing smaller hole.

"But…." I whispered feeling a tear roll down my cheek as the circle soon grew nonexistent.

"We need to keep moving" Sora said sternly.

"But we can't just…"

"You heard him. We'll test you two tonight and we'll come find him tomorrow. We already know where he'll be. It'll be alright as long as we get out of here."Sora said sternly.

"Tested?" I whispered to Riku as Sora and Kairi led the way.

"For your limit and your limit idem" Riku whispered.

*KAIRI*

I tried not to freak as we walked down the dark corridor. Sora held me close, I tried not to fidget from him. My heart was beating out of my ears as we continued further. I had tripped every now and again. Sora caught me and held me upright which made me almost trip up more. I felt a panicky feeling of what if we never got out of here. What if we never found Demyx again? We had just gotten him back. I wanted to look back at my twin sister but I couldn't because I was in front of Sora, and there was no way he was stopping.

"Here we go…" Sora brightened, the sternness of his voice lifted.

He lifted his arm and created a portal. I felt a cold chill shiver down my back as a light breeze blew from the portal. Sora looked back at Riku and I got a glimpse of Naminè. Well, I had been right….The way she looked in his coat was of a girl with a big fat crush. But could I really blame her? What was going on in my stomach right now as Sora pushed me gently forward?

"What's wrong?" He asked as we were crossing the portal.

"Nothing…just…this is way too much stuff in a day."

"Once we get into the castle everything will be alright." He reassured me.

Right after us Naminè and Riku stepped through the portal. We stood for a moment as I finally caught a glimpse of the much talked about Castle Oblivion. It really was amazing. It was as tall as a mountain. Yellow light started to shine through the large stained glass windows. I looked over at Kairi and she was stepping out of Sora's coat. I looked back at Sora and he opened his coat for me to step out.

"Let's get inside" Riku said moving past us as he led the way towards the huge castle.

I hesitated as the huge front door swung open. It seemed like an ancient castle that we would have seen on tv back in our normal life. Naminè grasped my hand as Riku and Sora stepped through the door first. I was suddenly taken with a feeling of dizziness. I slowed past Sora and Kairi and I felt the same feeling as I did when Sora had saved me from that Heartless. I suddenly felt my eyes grow black and my knees give way.

"Kairi!" I heard Naminè scream faintly as I felt warm arms take hold of me and pull me closer to them.


	7. Chapter 6: A Reason of Weapon

**Hey Everyone! I hope you all like this chapter! The limit of Naminè is Naminè from Dead Fantasy. Obviously I do not own dead fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I just am basing the ideas into this fanfiction. Thanks and God Bless**

Key of Twins

Chapter 6

(A reason of Weapon)

*KAIRI*

Murmured voice spoke over me in concern. One familiar voice called out to me in the darkness of my state of mind. I felt my eyelids twitch as soft warmth grew in my right hand. I tried to bring my other hand to rub my eyes, it wouldn't budge. My body felt as if it were on something hard, like a cold metal table. It reminded me of the time I broke my arm from jumping off the back of a train in Twilight Town. Demyx had dared me, and I just couldn't back down from the challenge. My father took me to the only doctor in our small town. He gave me the biggest lecture I had ever gotten. But I could see the smirk on his face as I told him that I would never back down from a challenge.

"That's my girl" I heard ringing through my ears.

"Daddy…is that you?" I asked feel a gentle shake on my arm.

"Kairi…please wake up! What's wrong? Why isn't she opening her eyes?" I heard my sister call.

"I will need to do some more research on her for tonight. Something seems to be wrong with her heart" An unfamiliar voice said with an interest in what he was saying.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Kairi's heart? We had been fine until we came to the castle." Another voice called…it sounded like…Sora?

"Well…I'm not sure…maybe that little bit of darkness was too much for her. For what I can feel now, it seems like she has a very strong heart…" The unfamiliar voice called as it seemed like it was over me.

"A strong heart is a good thing right Vexen? You'll take care of her right?" Sora pleaded.

"I promise to take care of her; I'll try to get some answers. She will be more than safe with me, I promise Sora" For some reason that voice called Vexen didn't sound too convincing. He sounded more annoyed.

"Can she hear what we are saying, do you think?" Naminè asked softly with her voice coming closer to me.

"I don't doubt it, when most people are in touch with their hearts, their ears still work somehow. That's a new experiment that I'm doing. If you don't mind, I'd like to take notes while you talk to her." The voice of Vexen said.

"Um…if you think it will help…" Naminè said uncomfortable. I twitched my body wanting to help her. Having her in this kind of position made me cringe.

"Did you see that? She moved! Kairi, if you can hear me, just know that I love you…so much. This man named Vexen is going to try to help you. Oh darling, please wake up soon. I'll be waiting for you" Naminè said taking a soft grip to my hand again. I tried with all my might to squeeze her fingers and let her know that it would all be alright.

"Did you see that? She moved her hand…It shouldn't be too long now should it Sora?"

"She'll be up and her usual grouchy self before you know it" Sora said in his happy tone of voice. But what did he mean by grouchy self? Is that what he thought of me?

I suddenly felt a light kiss on my right cheek. I could tell it was Naminè from her light sent of perfume. A little tear had come from her and was running down my face. I opened my lips to take a deeper breath and got a taste of salty tear. I heard a door close and some moving around. I could almost feel something gripping me back into my slumber.

"This is the second time she's past out like this…will she be alright?" Sora's worried voice brought me back. He didn't leave with Naminè?

"It could be a number of things…But with that little scene with her sister, I'm sure it will just be hours now, I'm hoping two or three. I'd like to question her when she wakes up."

"What kind of questions?" Sora asked with a stern feel to his voice.

"Easy boy…I'm just going to ask health related ones, nothing too personal. What's with you? You've never cared this much about a patient we've brought in." Vexen's reply came with a short coolness.

"She's different" Sora said. I suddenly felt a light brush of something across my cheek. I had a feeling it was a finger from the texture of the skin.

"She most certainly is…she and her sister could be the key we are looking for." Venxen called from a little away from where I was laying. "You need to go test the sister, the sooner she gets her limit idem, the sooner she and this one are safe."

"You're right….just take care of her…Don't be as crude as you are with some of your test subjects."

"I'm insulted" Vexen said sarcastically. From the sound of movement it sounded almost as if he were pushing Sora from the room.

I started to fall again, the last words I heard were "Sleep Kairi. I'll come for you when you are awake…I promise"

*NAMINÈ*

"How could you guys think of tests and training while my sister is unconscious with a man I only met a few minutes ago?" I asked looking from Sora to Riku.

All the other members had gone to bed way before we had come; they awoke early so as to have an advantage of the sun. Somehow Vexen was the only one awake when we finally entered the castle. With one look at Kairi he had instructed Sora to place her on a metal table in his lab/ hospital room. I about lost it when I saw her unconscious, she somehow looked serene. I was finally pushed out by the doctor and he about pushed me into Riku, who was standing outside in the hall.

"We need to get you your limits and limit idem. Then you can really protect yourself without our help. Then, when Kairi awakes…we'll do the same for her."

"How am I going to go through a test with a worry of my sister constantly on my brain?" I asked getting really annoyed. All I wanted to do was sit by my sister. But that cranky old doctor pushed me out.

"You'll manage" Riku said. "It's not really a test. But you're going to need a traveling jacket before you start. I guess you're part of the organization now." Riku said with a light smirk on his face as he walked into a closet outside the hospital room.

I didn't see how they knew where everything was. Right when I entered I was confused from all the different doors of the long hallway. It was a beautiful castle, it was odd how the building moved and work. It was almost as if the building itself were alive. It oddly was comforting and creepy. I stepped towards the closet as Riku turned the knob.

"Yay I can be just like you" I said rolling my eyes at Riku. Wow, Kairi was really rubbing off on me. Riku somehow smirked; my snide comment didn't have the effect I wanted it to. His smirk just made me like him all the more.

"Here you go" Sora said picking out a black jacket somewhat like his though it seemed a little smaller. It was probably made for a woman.

"Do you guys have these in stock or something? How did you get them?" I asked flipping the jacket behind me slipping my fingers into the warm fabric.

These questions caused Sora and Riku to both laugh, "Vexen makes them somehow…he's a freaking genius" Sora said smiling at me. "We're keeping stock for whoever else we find."

I looked down and noticed it suddenly grow a little fitter towards my body. It was more comfortable than when I slid it on a little while ago. The fabric was even smoother than I remember. I noticed that Sora elbowed Riku and Riku grunted. I looked down at my feet feeling heat rise in my cheeks..

"How does it…"

"How do we explain everything? Magic…" Sora said smiling. "Vexen has a powerful limit. Anything he thinks of he can make appear in front of him."

"I love this. It's more wonderful than pajamas" I said swaying a little.

"Come on, I guess we better get started" Riku said brushing past me towards the hall.

I silently followed them feeling an inner turmoil that I had never felt before. I watched their backs as we continued down the hall. The heels of my leather boots did a clicking noise in the hall. It felt so weird wearing my old worn clothing while under my black jacket. I wondered if some of the girls had any extra clothes. Maybe we'd have to go to some abandoned store for more clothes.

"Here we are" Sora said stopping in front of some bright white doors. I sighed feeling extremely anxious.

"It'll be alright…I promise…" Riku whispered as Sora opened the doors.

"Is it stupid to say I'm scared?" I asked looking up into his face. The blindfold over his eyes has become the new normal for me.

"Believe me…You aren't the only one who was ever been scared by this. But Sora and I will be right here, you'll be safe" He said lightly taking my elbow and leading me more into the room.

It was a room with three white long walls. I was astonished at the one long wall of mirrors. I tried not to dance in front of them as I saw my reflection move from each frame. I noticed Riku behind me; he leaned up against the wall holding the door. I smiled at him, I knew he couldn't really see it, but I felt I should. I turned around before Sora could notice.

"Alright, let's get this thing started" Sora said.

"What you'll need to do is step inside this golden circle in the marble floor. Vexen worked out all the magical stuff. It works through your heart and finds your limit. Your clothes may also change. It's just whatever happens, but there will be no pain. You might feel your muscles tingle a little, but they are getting stronger from some of the materia running through your system".

"Wait a second, materia? Isn't that stuff kind of dangerous?" I asked right before walking into the circle.

"It was until Vexen got a hold of it. He transformed it to be helpful instead of harmful. It only adds a light percentage. Vexen turned more into solid orbs. We put them in right before a fight if we have to. Don't worry"

"If you hear something…like a familiar voice, it may just be the darkness taunting you. Souls lost to darkness don't like losing others to the light. Just remember who you are, and why you want your limit" Riku added stepping up from the wall to come to the other side of Sora.

"Right…fair enough" I whispered uneasily tip toeing into the light golden circle that was in the marble floor.

As soon as I stepped inside a sudden light formed from the golden circle in the ground. I felt a strange burning tingle in my back. I arched it as the burn continued between my shoulder blades. A bright light started to burn down my arm. I closed my eyes feeling the light too bright to bear.

"What a sad little girl you make. You can't even protect yourself from lower evolved heartless. Your own sister will perish with having to always defend her baby chicken. You aren't even a hero. Not to mention Demyx is lost to you twice now because of your foolish arrogance" A sharp deep voice beckoned.

"Shut up!" I growled. "I am going to protect those I love; I will defend my sister with all my might. I can fight for myself; you won't be able to stop me!" I yelled in defense almost cringing from the intense light that now filled my entire body.

"What's the point? It's not like you can do anything to help? You'll only bring them down in the end. Your heart isn't that strong, maybe if you joined us, you could become…even stronger" The voice called evilly.

"My heart may not be so strong, but my love is. If love is strong, my heart will grow stronger in time!" I screamed feeling the light creep into my mouth.

It wasn't as if I could taste it. But I felt its warm glow throughout my body. I suddenly opened my eyes and looked down as I was in the circle. I gasped as my feet didn't touch the ground. It seemed as if I were hovering above the ground. My brown leather hunting boots were replaced by solid white leather boots that reached right below my knee. My blue jeans and dirty tee shirt were suddenly changed into a solid white skirt that ran down my thighs towards my knees. My white blouse was not connected as a dress. I ran my left hand fingers over the fabric. It was as comfortable as the black robe that was still around me.

I suddenly felt my feet touch the ground. The light around me faded as I turned in circles around me. I could see brief shadows of Sora and Riku. Once the light faded I finally saw Sora and Riku's reaction.

"Oh…My…" Sora said stepping back from me towards Riku.

"I can't make anything out…The light was so bright it made me insanely dizzy" Riky growled angrily.

"She's…a… angel" Sora said with wide eyes staring at me up and down.

I turned towards the wall full of mirrors. I had never been so thankful for their existence. I gasped as I looked at my own reflection and almost not recognizing myself. I had wings…It looked like… ten key blades magically held together like wings across my back. They all were white, just like my clothes. But the keys had big red marble like balls on its handle like tops. I hesitantly pushed my arm behind me to feel the same cool metal as Sora's key blade. There was no doubt about it; I had grown a pair of key blade wings. I hesitantly turned back towards the mirror and closed my eyes.

I thought of birds that I use to watch in the clearing. How I had longed to just stretch my wings and…fly. I gasped as I felt my legs dangle and my head spin. I thought about moving towards the right and my wings obeyed. They flawlessly flapped, as if they were angel wings. Yet they weren't connected to my skin. I closed my eyes again and thought of Kairi, and how she would react if she saw me right at this moment. I suddenly felt a strangle tingle in my right hand. My instincts told me to hold my arm out in front of me…does that mean?

"No way, Key blade wings and an actual key blade?" Sora asked in disbelief stepping towards me.

I looked towards my outstretched hand and found it held a key blade. It was like my wings though more intricate, it didn't hold any red. I ran my left hand fingers over the intricate lines almost fearing that by touching them they would wilt. They somehow resembled me, looking as intricate as a small flower with delicate petal. Yet when you touched it you felt pure hard unbreakable steel.

"Will that key blade hold up?" Sora asked throwing Riku a worried glance.

Riku stepped from the wall to come to Sora's side in front of me "I don't know, why don't we try her out shall we?" He asked.

"Oh yes…please" I said excitedly as he nodded towards the door.

"There is a better place to fight, this is protected with too much…magic" He said smirking at me.

"After you" I said feeling more powerful than ever before.

I looked at the door wondering how on earth I was going to manage having these wings. I closed my eyes and instinctively waved my hand out in front of me. My wings disappeared without me having to even look. But I somehow, I knew that they were there. They were just waiting for when I would need them. And by the reade look Riku was giving me, I'd say I would need them very soon.

*KAIRI*

I felt my heart beating out of my ears again. It was the same feeling as before when I was in Sora's coat. Yet this time, it also started to beat irregular. I moved my head to and fro trying to get the feeling out of my ears. I felt a cold hand press against my forehead. Then they pressed against my wrist to take my heart beat. I heard a sigh and a sudden coldness against my chest.

"How is the girl doing?" A deep voice asked.

"I can't say really. Her heart beat is beating way too fast. I don't think her heart got in touch with darkness, yet I do not understand what is ailing her. She is unlike anyone I have ever seen." The voice I remembered from earlier answered. His name was…Vexen?

"I brought you some food. I know how you like to snack in the middle of the night. I brought her something to eat too. I wasn't sure if she could...or not" The deep voice answered.

"Thank you Xaldin, that was very thoughtful of you" The cool feeling left me.

Oh my…I felt my nose flair at the wonderful smells that filled the room. I took deeper breaths just so I could smell of the even more delicious food. Sora had been right, this food smelled amazing. I just wish I could see what it looked like. As if on cue my stomach started to growl very loudly. I suddenly remembered not eating the deer I had caught earlier. I couldn't even remember the last time I had eaten.

"I think someone agrees with me." Vexen said amused coming closer to me.

"Is she awake?" The other voice asked.

"F…o…o…d" I whispered trying to open my eyes.

"Well now, here you go missy…take it easy. You've had a very busy and hard day"

I finally was able to wake up enough to see the solitary light above a light silver desk. I pulled myself up towards my elbows. I felt two light hands on my back as I leaned. One was an older man with dark blonde hair like mine. The other was tall with dark black sideburns and dreads. I rubbed my eyes and allowed them to help me up to lean against whatever I was on. I looked down to see that it was a metal patient table.

"Take it easy there girly… You've had quite a lot today." The one with blonde hair said…I instantly knew he was Vexen.

"Vexen?" I asked still getting use to the light.

"That is me, I have been taking care of you for the past couple of hours" He nodded over towards the man with a dish in his hands. "That's Xaldin, he's our cook here at Castle Oblivion".

"Here…eat it up" Which I didn't have any problem doing. "This is amazing, I couldn't tell you the last time I had decent food" I said shoving a soft roll in my mouth.

"You just eat and rest, we'll continue all of this tomorrow. You look very tired. Here, Xaldin will show you to your room. If you don't mind, I'd like to continue to work with you tomorrow. You could lead us to a great many things my dear" Vexen said as Xaldin put his arm around my waist to help me off the table.

"Ok" Was all I was able to say through the mouth full of food.

"Don't forget to get the sister; they will be sharing a room. I think Riku and Sora were going to have her tested for her limit". Vexen said before shutting the door behind us.

**Author's Note: I'm sure you all know this, but the third book of the Lighted Hearts Series, He's Not Gay?! Is up! I hope you all have enjoyed everything! Thank all of you for the reviews. They are what really keeps these stories going :3**


	8. Chapter 7: A Change of Member

**Hey Everyone! Well here we go! I'm sorry that the chapter is a little long, but there is so much that I wanted to write. As always thank you for all the wonderful, kind, and fantastic reviews! You guys rock! **

Key of Twins

Chapter 7

(A Change of member)

*KAIRI*

"They are testing Naminè?" I asked hoarsely feeling scared for my sister.

What if something happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her? She needed me. Even before we met these new strangers I felt as if I needed to protect her. Her guns were nice weapons, but it never stopped the worry that would be inside me. I was suddenly answered by a door slamming opening and a body being thrown out into the hall.

"Naminè! I said easy! Geese, could you bump down the wings a little, that hard metal hurts" Riku growled standing up in front of us.

"Well you said you wanted to try me out…I thought this was what you wanted" A familiar voice taunted from inside the opened doors.

"Yea…remind me never to do something so stupid ever again" Riku said with a smirk on his face. His covered eyes didn't shock me anymore. They were already becoming normal in a day.

"I'm next, I'm next! I want to try Naminè's wings out…I want to see what kind of counter attacks she can do….This is just way too awesome"

"She's all yours Sora…I think I've gotten the crap beat out of me enough tonight" Riku said staggering. Well he was in a pretty good mood.

"Riku…are you alright?" Xaldin asked taking Riku's elbow to steady him.

"I think we have finally found someone who is stronger than I am" Riku announced with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh really…well that will be interesting tomorrow." Xaldin said with a light chuckle. "You'll have to let me know when the show will start"

"Kairi…how do you feel?" Riku asked suddenly realizing it's me.

"I still feel a little funny…how's Nami, is she alright? Is she safe?" I asked still leaning into Xaldin. I think I had eaten too much food way too fast.

"She's kicking the crap out of me. We tested her for her limit…Let's say you won't have to worry about her safety anymore."

"What?"

At about that time Riku suddenly stiffened and held his arm out towards his left. Another body came rushing towards us through the room. Suddenly it landed into Riku's arm and he held Sora by his collar. Sora's expression was priceless as he looked around and back at Riku.

"She used one of her key wings as a gun key blade…how is that even possible?" Sora asked lost in a daze.

"I don't know…it sounded to me as if she hit you pretty hard" Riku said amused.

"Ow" Sora said emphasized.

"What did that?" I asked trying to peek into the room Sora had flown out of.

"You sister" Riku and Sora said in unison.

"No seriously" I said stepping closer to look past Riku.

"Go look for yourself" Sora said as Riku set him down.

I walked closer towards the open doors feeling my knees grow weaker. Sora stepped up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me up before I fell. I whispered a thank you as we stepped more into the room. It was a very large room with high halls. It had weird equipment at one end, full of old punching bags that it seemed were collected. There were weights and even ropes to excise with.

I looked over to where Sora pointed. I knew that this room had to be a mile long. Naminè was at the end of the room had their back turned from me. Huge wings sprouted from her back. They weren't connected to her exactly, and red dots were at the end of each key as if they were all connected. Five each sprouted to either side of her as she suddenly flew around to face us. I gasped thinking of how breath taking she really did look. Her hair was the same usual blonde, yet she was dressed in all white. Even her knee length boots were pure white. She wore the dark black jacket that Sora and Riku had. She looked like an angel, especially with her new wings that she had.

I gasped as she rushed towards me flying with her wings. She stopped a few feet in front of me. If Sora hadn't been holding I knew I would have fallen to the ground with shock.

"What do you think?" Naminè asked twirling around in a single spin.

"You…look like an angel…a fairy" I said lightly giggling.

"I know right? Oh and get this!" Naminè held her hand out in front of her and the same bright light that Sora had done earlier showed through her hand.

"You have a keyblade?" I asked in disbelief as it appeared in her. It was so intricate and white, just like her.

"Woah…it's so beautiful" I said stepping closer out of Sora's reach.

"Now I can protect you, instead of you always feeling like you need to protect me. Riku says I'm the strongest Limit they've seen" Naminè said proudly.

"You defiantly are" Xaldin said coming up beside me.

"Hi…I'm Naminè" Naminè said smiling at him. "Oh wait a minute" She closed her eyes and landed softly on her foot. Her wings disappeared and so did her key blade. All that was noticeable was her solid white clothes.

"I'm Xaldin, I am the cook here at Castle Oblivion."

"How…did…" I asked looking as she stepped up to me for a hug.

"We're going to test you tomorrow, oh Kairi I can't wait to see your limit. You won't believe how strong you feel later. Speaking of which…how do you feel?" Naminè asked seeming like a whole another person.

"She might want some sleep…Sora and I can show you to your room. You both will be sharing a room."

"Sounds great to me…I could use some sleep after kicking Riku's butt" Naminè said bumping past Riku with a little nudge.

What have I miss in the past few hours? Naminè seemed perfectly at home in this castle. They all joked around as we headed further into the castle. Once we reached the kitchen Xaldin smiled and said he'd see us tomorrow. I sighed extremely exhausted. I knew I would have a full day of questions from Vexen tomorrow.

"Here you go ladies"

Naminè and I gasped in unison. It was extremely beautiful. The room was huge with two queen sized beds with light pink sheets and a quilted bed spread. I about cried over how comfortable those beds looked. This room was twice the size of the usual spot back in Twilight Town. There was a small mini fridge plugged into the wall in the far corner. Not to mention a beautiful make up table.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked smiling at me.

"You were right…so much better than the usual spot. Oh and Xaldin's food is like a dream" I said walking towards the bed and sat gently on the side.

"You got some?"

"He was bringing Vexen a midnight snack, he had brought me something too, I'm pretty sure the smell was what really woke me up. It was amazing" I said smiling up at him.

"Good…I really am glad that you guys came here." Sora said sitting down beside me. "Oh and Kairi…I'm sorry I…I mean that we weren't there when you woke up. We got distracted"

"Come one idiot, let's let them sleep" Riku said leaning up against the open doorway.

"What time do we need to get up tomorrow?" Naminè asked sitting down at the makeup table.

"We'll get Yuffie to come get you up." Riku said with an under lining smile.

"Alright…well, good night then…oh and thank you. You guys gave me something I could never do for myself" Naminè said smiling at Riku and Sora.

"Well now we can go get Demyx and you and he can fight about who has the coolest limit" Riku smirked. Oh God, he was totally flirting with her.

"Do you think he's safe?" Naminè asked softly.

"I'm sure he is…I still have that deer meat at the usual spot" I said giggling remembering his face from earlier.

"That's just gross…" Sora said standing up and walking towards Riku.

"Alright…we'll test Kairi tomorrow and then go get Demyx. Vexen might just have to wait for his questions till the afternoon. I'm sure he'll understand that Demyx is much more important." Riku said.

"Could you get us up a little early. I really do want to go get Demyx…Just to make sure he's safe. But could I get my limit first? I want to be able to fight with you guys if I need to" I said all in a rush.

"Sounds like a plan. You've had a rough day, get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning" Sora said smiling at us.

We watched the boys leave and Naminè suddenly stood up from the dressing table and tackled me on my bed. We had a giggiling fit until we both just laid down tired on my bed.

"I missed you like crazy! What happened to you?" She asked softly.

"I really have no idea…Vexen says I have a really strong heart?" I said shaking my head. "I really don't understand." "But tell me about getting your limit! What was it like?" I asked setting up on my elbow.

"To be honest? It was pretty creepy. This voice called out to me and said all of these hateful things. Not to mention you really feel when the materia enters your body. But I've never felt stronger. Now, I can really protect myself…and you" Naminè said laying her head on my shoulder.

"I feel silly saying this, but I'm kind of freaked out about getting tested. What if I pass out again? And why am I passing out. Not to mention, when will I get one of those awesome black coats." I said pinching her.

"You'll get one tomorrow, Don't worry. I, Riku, and Sora will all be there for you."

"Speaking of which…what is going on sissy?" I asked using a name I haven't used since we were little.

"I don't know what you mean" Naminè said standing up from my bed to go lay in her own.

"Oh I think you perfectly know what I mean. What is going on with you and a certain good looking blind nobody?" I leaned on my elbow to look up at her.

"There is nothing going on Kairi. We've only known them for a day" she kicked her boots off and snuggled into her bed. That was her way of saying the conversation was over.

"And what a day it has been" I said slipping into my own extremely comfortable covers.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" A young girly voice called. I jumped when I felt myself getting shaken awake. I had actually gotten good rest last night. My nightmares came and went but they weren't as bad as usual.

"Yuffie?" I asked staring sleepily at the girl who was about our age. She had knee high cream colored boots with a black headband over her forehead. She had chopped black hair and huge brown eyes.

"That's my name! You guys better get on up and shower, Breakfast will be in an hour."

Just like that, she was gone. Naminè and I stared at each other and then the door and back again. Yuffie was about my height, she was also as quick as I am. I grabbed my boots and started to pull them towards me. Naminè and I both yelled a quick come in when there was a light tap on the door.

"Hello" Two women walked in together. One was wearing a black like over shirt with white showing through with a black skirt like pants. The other was wearing a blue sweater like material that draped behind her. They were both dark headed, but the blue sweater girl had golden like streaks in her hair. They both had really pretty brown eyes.

"I'm Tifa and this is Rinoa. We thought you girls would like some shampoo and soap." Tifa said lightly putting the towels and supplies on my bed.

"I'm Naminè and this is my twin sister Kairi" Naminè said.

"Thank you…it will be nice to take a bath in running water" I said getting excited just thinking about it.

"Believe me, I understand" Rinoa said smiling at us. She was really sweet; they both looked really innocent, but strong. Rinoa's blue sweater had white angel like wings sewn on the back.

"We'll let you two get about it then, we'll see you at breakfast"

With all the new supplies, it didn't take us long to bathe and change. I wore my same old clothes from Twlight Town. Naminè had told me that the Limit test would change my clothes. I pulled my dark red hair back from my face feeling clean for the first time in months. I could actually see my skin; it was usually caped with dirt. Even my bright blue eyes seemed cleaner. I looked across of our new room towards Naminè. She was already dressed and was sitting at the makeup table brushing her beautiful blonde hair. She even pinched her cheeks a little. I sighed knowing that whatever she did wouldn't make a difference. But who was I to crush her dreams?

"We totally forgot to ask where breakfast was going to be!" I said annoyed as we toyed down the long halls of this large castle.

"Wouldn't it be near where Xaldin cooks?"

"Beats me" I answered looking down past one of the other halls. They all looked the same to me.

"Hey girls…wow, you look different" Sora said coming up behind me.

"Don't do that! You scared the death out of me" I said smacking his shoulder. He just took it lightly and smiled at me.

"Come on…breakfast is this way" He said sliding past me barely touching.

Breakfast was a simple word. I always thought it meant a family sat down and had a bowl of cereal. But breakfast at castle Oblivion was something entirely different. There was a long table in the middle of the room. Thirteen chairs filled along each side in a perfect order. Plates were placed in a perfect portion to each other and to the front of the seat. The setting was like something you'd see at a royal feast. And it truly was a feast fit for a king. The food was placed in a line down the middle of the long table. The smells already made my stomach growl.

"Way much better than deer meat" Naminè and I said in unison.

"Well thank you" Xaldin said coming out of the kitchen with oven mitts on.

"Oh let me introduce you to everyone." Sora said lightly sitting down beside an already sitting Riku.

"You have Xigbar, he's like our general of sorts" The man with an eye patch at the end of the table did a small bow in our direction.

"Then you have Vexen, Xaldin, who you both already know"

"Then Tifa, she is Xigbar's daughter, Then there is Cloud" Sora mentioned to Tifa and a blonde haired man who was sitting beside of me. Tifa shared a sweet smile towards us while Cloud nodded and continued to eat, though I saw him look up from his plate and study us.

"Beside Tifa is Rinoa and Leon" Rinoa smiled and Leon acted somewhat like Cloud.

"And you met Yuffie." Sora said as Yuffie excitedly waved at us.

"We'll be thirteen again as soon as we get Dem Dem!" Yuffie said smiling at everyone around the table. The girls smiled back at her and the guys just rolled their eyes.

"You'll get use to Yuffie in dual time" Cloud said leaning back in chair stretching. He wrapped his arm around Tifa's chair only to pull back when Xigbar raised his eye brows at him.

"Cloud and Leon are second in command. Vexen is our genius, and Xaldin is what keeps us living" Sora said goofily. I bet he and Yuffie got along really well. For some reason I felt a sudden pang.

"How are you feeling Kairi?" Vexen asked across the table.

"It was nice to have warm running water, thank you all for having me and my sister. Are we going to continue today Vexen?" I asked pretty much already knowing the answer.

"We need to get your Limit first…if that's alright with you Vex" Xigbar said picking up his glass to take a sip it.

While the talk was still on me, I took a minute to study everyone. Xigbar was obviously the one who everyone else looked up to. Tifa obviously had feelings for Cloud and Rinoa and Leon were holding hands under the table. They all seemed easy with each other except for when Cloud got a little too close to Xigbar's daughter. I surprisingly felt very comfortable in this make shift family.

"Oh yes…I have a theory about that as well…I'd like to watch if you do not mind" I suddenly felt my stomach grow tighter.

"Theory? Is it something I need to know about?" I asked feeling queasy.

"Nothing at all my dear, quite the contrary" Vexen said not making me feel any better. Naminè slid her hand into mine under the table and I gave her an understanding glance.

"When can we get Demyx?" Naminè asked.

"Why don't you and Riku go get him…You are by far the two most powerful limits." Xigbar said setting his glass down. So he had already heard about her.

Naminè looked from me to Xigbar, I could tell she was uncertain by the way she bit her lip. I nodded knowing that she wanted Demyx back. I did too.

"That's a good plan, I'll help Kairi, don't worry Naminè…I helped you yesterday didn't I?" Sora said smiling at Nami across from me.

"You never told me your limit…Riku has some type of limit, Vexen can make whatever he thinks of appear before him, what can you do?" I asked looking over towards him.

"Only special people have powers…I don't" Sora said lightly looking sadly at his food.

I waited for a moment knowing that everyone had gone into their own conversation. "I doubt that" I whispered.

I went back to eating my food but I could tell by the light smile that appeared on his face that he had heard me. Though I had only met his the day before I couldn't stand to see his happy face turn into a frown. It was so weird to think that just yesterday I thought Namine and I were the only ones left in the world. Now I look around the table at the still sleepy happy faces. I didn't need Naminè's visions to show me that this was where we were meant to be right now.

"Naminè?" Riku asked setting his fork down with a clank.

"It's a vi….sion…Sketchbook!" Naminè exclaimed. I jumped and ran towards our room with all my might. I flew through her stuff around until I found her sketchbook.

I handed it towards her and laid the pen in her hand. She took it and started to trace intensely staring off into space. I felt tight as I sat down beside her waiting for the vision to pass. Sora moved his head towards me to look at the sketchbook that Naminè was hastily scribbling in.

"What is she doing?" Tifa asked peering over the table.

"Her limit also gives her powerful visions of the future" Riku said stiffly almost as if he were guarding her.

"Speaking of limits…does anyone else have anything special?" I asked.

"Xigbar can read minds, he's a telepath. Tifa can stop time for a few seconds, and Rinoa has control over elements. You should see her move water…it's ridiculously awesome" Sora said still hovering over me to watch Naminè.

"Cool" Was all I was able to say over his dark brown chocolate colored hair spikes.

"Sora get back before you poke her eye out" Riku said gently shoving Sora back.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Riku…you have to explain yourself to me. I don't do well with dark and mysterious" I said glancing at the expressionless face. How had he known that Sora was in front of me?

"As you've probably heard, I am a nobody. I only have half of my heart left. I was about to bleed to death when Vexen found me. He thought it was interesting that I still had half my heart and that the Heartless didn't take all of it. He was able to cure everything but my eye sight. I have a sort of radar in my head.I see shadows throughout a room. Almost like if I were a bat. I have exceptional hearing and can normally tell what is about to happen by the way people and things move." Riku answered.

"Woah…" I said pretty impressed. Maybe he could be the one for Naminè.

"Oh…My…" Yuffie said standing behind Naminè. I had been so into Riku's explanation that I hadn't even seen her go past me. "It's…Saïx" She gasped.

"What? It couldn't be, Saïx was lost to the darkness about a month ago. The girl wouldn't even know who he is" Xigbar said coming to Yuffie's side.

"We haven't even described Saïx to her, she doesn't even know his name" Riku said.

I peered down at the book and noticed that the drawing was just as good as the first. It was of a man with a strange X shape scar on his face. Naminè had sketched the moon behind him and a somewhat wolf creature howling at it. Sora and I exchanged worried glances knowing how right her first vision had been. The first vision had carried hope; this one seemed as if it carried despair.

"Riku, Go, take the girl…Naminè with you to get Demyx, you'll need to find him before Saïx does." Xigbar ordered putting a hand to Riku's shoulder.

"Yes sir" Riku immediately stood up and turned towards us. Naminè gently set her book down and got up beside him and Riku opened a dark portal with his hand.

"Naminè!" I called almost frantic at the serene look on her face. I took hold of her jacket and zipped it up the rest of the way for her. "Please be careful Sissy…Riku…take care of her or it will be your head" I growled.

"Oh, I'm scared" He said smirking at me. "I will make sure she is back safe and sound, I promise with half of my heart" Riku smirked.

I couldn't help but smirk back at him, "If you come back without her you won't have a heart when I'm finished with you".

I sighed as they walked through the portal and a round of applause came from around the table. I laughed and looked questioningly at Sora,

"No one has ever been able to challenge Riku" Sora said lightly, though his face seemed to fall a little.

"Let's get on with the testing…" Vexen said …for the first time ever he actually sounded excited.

"You'll be there right?" I whispered moving towards Sora as he slowly got up. I must have taken him by surprise as I took a hold of his shirt.

"Of course, I won't leave your sight" He said with his easy smile coming back.

I felt as if I were on show as Sora and Vexen walked in front of me. Yuffie walked beside me loudly humming an old tune my grandmother use to sing. I lightly started to hum along and Yuffie smiled at me. Xigbar had left with Leon and Cloud from the table earlier, Sora stated that they planned out where we needed to look for people. They had maps of the entire worlds that they knew of.

"Sora forgot to mention my limit…" Yuffie said quietly, it was the first time she was quiet since I met her.

"What is it?" I asked as we walked into a large white room.

"I can sense feelings…Joy…sorrow…worry…even love" She said lightly. "I can honestly say I know what you're feeling" She said rolling her eyes.

"That has to be a blessing and a curse" I mused softly.

"It truly is…Believe me, your blessing slash curse will come" She said lightly. Gee that made me feel better.

"It's time" Sora said stepping back to my side.

"I wish Naminè were here…"

"Just think of her while you're in there. I'm sure she told you what her experience was like."

"That's what scares me" I said lightly as he led me towards the circle in the ground. Naminè had explained it all to me this morning while we were changing.

"This will sounds strange…but believe in yourself, that's what helped me through it" Sora said softly as we were outside of the golden circle.

I took a deep breath in and stepped slowly into the circle. Suddenly….Nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 8: Simple and Clean

Key of Twins

Chapter 8

(Simple and Clean)

*NAMINÈ*

It was awkward walking down the portal without being in Riku's jacket. I silently followed him still shaken up by the vision that had come just a couple of seconds ago. It was truly terrifying, a wolf like creature was howling at the moon. The man I had seen was smiling evilly at me as his golden honey eyes glowed evilly. His X shape scar almost seemed to glow through the darkness. His light blue hair seemed silky as it moved down his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked as we stepped further down the hall. Our steps were making small echoes.

"I always feel funny after a vision. I feel as if my body is taken over by something. For a second, it seems as if I am not myself" I said wrapping myself in my arms.

"How did you see Saïx? That's what I don't understand." Riku said.

"Who is he? Why is he so important and what does it have to do with Demyx?" I asked.

"Do you remember when Demyx had said that he lost his partner because he left to go find our founder?" I nodded, seemingly forgetting that he couldn't see it.

"He was Saïx, meaning that if Saïx has been lost to the darkness, he might try to take Demyx there with him. Demyx looked up to Saïx very much." Riku finished stopping short in the endless hall.

"Poor Demyx" I whispered.

"He was really shaken up, you have no idea how he looked. The only reason he returned to his usual self was when he heard that you were alive" Riku said holding his right arm up.

"We've been best friends for a long time" I whispered not even wanting to think about the pain my poor friend had been going through.

"But wait…if Saix was lost to the darkness, how is he still alive?" I asked seeing the portal opening.

"I'll explain it on the other side, this portal won't last long. Here um…hold my hand" Riku said awkwardly holding his left hand out towards me. I gently took feeling the rough leather coursing against my skin. Something in my stomach started to flutter.

"Well that was a lot easier than last night" I joked as we stepped through. "What makes a portal close so fast?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure, I just always try to hurry through, and I never know when it will close. I didn't expect it to do what it did last night at Demyx."

"We better go find Demyx" I said seeing that we were in the same cave as last night.

"You mentioned wanting to know how Saïx was able to live…" Riku pondered as we walked through the woods. I didn't summon my wings but I did use my key blade, just in case.

"We aren't exactly sure…we haven't seen anyone else in months other than you and Kairi."

"That has to make it lonely sometimes then" I said almost tripping over the long vines in the forest floor.

"Sometimes…Sora has become a good friend of mine since we found him. He's really the only one I talk to besides Xigbar and Vexen" Riku said taking my elbow to study me.

"Oh…you and Sora…" I whispered. Though I had known him for a day it seemed as if I cracked my insides. My elbow was still warm as he held it for me to go over a fallen limb.

"What about me and Sora?" Riku asked dipping his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well…you know, like Demyx is…" I whispered. Demyx had never told me, but somehow it just seemed the reason.

"What? Hell no" Riku said in disgust.

"What do you mean?"

"Sora and I are partners as in fighting partners…not…that" Riku did an over exaggerated shiver. It made me giggle."No offence to Demyx but gross" Riku said with a smile on his face.

"Well the way you said it made it seem…" I whispered heat filling my cheeks with embarrassment.

"Sora is a good guy, but I'm pretty sure he likes someone else" Riku said with a hint to his voice.

"Kairi?" I asked as we walked towards the edge of the forest.

"Odd right? I mean they've only known each other for a day. And he is already protective over her."

"I don't think it's odd, I think it's sweet that he cares for my sister. My grandmother use to tell me that ancient princess's would fall in love and be married the next day." I said.

"Hmm" was all he said moving forwards towards the abandoned school.

"You might want to summon your wings; it will be easier for you to do it now, instead of doing it in the middle of conflict." He said turning back into his emotionless side.

That's what I pondered about Riku. He had different sides to himself. Sometimes he could be nice and talkative. But then he can have his battle side, which means little to no conversation and always ready. He reminded me a lot of my sister. I knew that if they really did sit and have a good conversation they would like each other. I wanted them to really get to know each other. I suddenly noticed he had turned forward to where he was a couple feet in front of me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows and I remembered that I hadn't summoned my wings. I summoned them and then stared expectantly at him.

"Why don't you go up there, you'll fly faster than I can jump."

"Right" I jumped towards my old home and blew back the curtain.

"Demyx?" I whispered silently.

"Riku! He's not here!" I screamed running out and nearly bumping into him.

"What do you mean he's not there? This is where he told us to meet him. Where could he have gone?" Riku growled moving past me to see for himself.

I waited for him to return and I suddenly felt my insides fall. When he returned he still had an extreme angry look on his face.

"I know this place…let me fly above, I'll see if I can find him" I said walking towards the edge of the building.

"I'll be behind you on the ground" Riku said as I briefly jumped off the building and took off into the air.

I tried to remember all the usual places we had went in this forsaken town. Demy had been my best friend so I had to know where he might be. I flew over towards the hill that we use to sit on to watch the trains come in and out. There I spotted two shadows on the large top of the grass covered hill. I looked down and saw Riku running underneath me. How did he know which way I was going? I steadied myself down at the far end of the hill.

I watched as Demyx across the flad hill as I finally felt my feet touch solid ground. He was standing there looking with his back facing me. He and the person beside him were watching the sunset. I recognized the solid blue hair from before…That mean that the one beside Demyx was obviously Saïx. Which meant he was alive; and he wanted to darken Demyx for some unexplained reason.

"Demyx" I called softly.

"Naminè?" He asked turning around to face me. He looked the same as yesterday. "Whoa…you look…different" He stammered.

"I found my limit" I said holding out my key blade to show him.

"Those wings…I've never seen anything like it" Demyx said taking a step towards me. The person behind him laid a hand on his shoulder that made him stop in his tracks.

Demyx looked torn as he looked from me to the hand on his shoulder, "You don't understand…she's my friend" Demyx said to Saïx beside him.

"Saïx! Let him go!" I yelled angry at the way Saïx had a hold over my best friend.

"How do you know me?" An unfamiliar voice called from beside Dem.

"I had a vision; I know what you are planning. Now give me my friend back" I yelled.

"What an idiotic little girl you are" Saïx said turning his golden amber eyes towards me. I felt darkness flow from his glare alone. He wore the same coats we did. It was hard to think that this malicious man was once part of the organization.

"You don't understand Naminè" Demyx said turning my attention back to him. His eye looked saddened just like yesterday. But his eyes held a pleading pang within its message.

"But Demyx…" I whispered.

"Demyx" Saïx called with his hand still on his shoulder.

"Naminè…go home, this is no place for you" Demyx suddenly growled. I could tell his light blue eyes were already turning a darker shade.

"But what about us? We just got you back! I am not losing you again!" I yelled taking a step closer towards them.

"As if they ever cared for you" Saïx said to Demyx. "They didn't even try to come find you; they left you here alone last night. But I…I came for you" Saïx said with a slick voice.

"That's not true!" Riku suddenly growled appearing at my side.

"Look at them Demyx. It seems she's found another" Saïx said smoothly raising a hand indicating Riku and I.

"Demyx…you know it's not true! Please!" I cried trying to take another step towards him.

"Saïx…" Demyx began looking back at him. My heart suddenly grew hopeful. "Saïx is right. You two don't need me!" Demyx yelled glaring at us.

Suddenly Demyx raised his arm above himself into the air. Water started to pour from his hand and formed his sitar. I jumped thinking about what he could do to heartless yesterday. How on earth was I going to be able to fight my long lost friend? Riku had summoned his key blade and stood protectively in front of me. I leaned into the back of his coat feeling my insides crush at the immanent fight which was about to take place.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say…Please, Oh baby…don't go" I started to sing softly. "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go" I stood out from behind Riku knowing that Demyx had stopped his attack.

"You're giving me…too many things lately…you're all I need." I sang softly looking at Demyx who was just watching me stunned his sitar lowered in his hand. "You smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong, I love you"

"But does that mean I have to meet your father?" Demyx said softly singing with me as tears swelled in my eyes.

"When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said, No I don't think life is quite that simple" I sang in duet just like we use to do. It was the song Demyx had written.

I watched in horror as Saïx suddenly grabbed Demyx's shoulder pulled him away from me. He opened a dark portal and pulled Demyx along with him. And at that moment…he was gone. I let out a gut wrenching cry as I fell to my knees on the ground. What had I done? I had allowed that sick jerk to steal Demyx away from me. I silently vowed to myself that that would not be the last time I saw Demyx. I would get him back, even if it was the last thing I did.

"Can't we create a portal and go after them?" I asked looking up into Riku's expressionless face.

"We…can't" Riku answered.

"That can't be it! We have to do something! Anything!" I yelled still watching the part of the hill that Saïx had walked from.

"We have to go back and warn the others, we can't handle Saïx and Demyx alone. Not to mention we don't know who all else is with Saïx. They could have created their own dark organization." Riku said.

"Fine…" I clenched my fist and my key blade disappeared. What was the point of keeping it out? Heartless meant nothing to me anymore. We were dealing with something far much worse.

"Can't you create a dark portal here?" I asked annoyed as I stood up.

"No…we have to go back to the cave" Riku said with an expressionless face.

"Why? You saw what he did!" I growled indicating where Saïx had created one.

"That was different" Riku simply answered with no emotion at all.

"You know what? I am tired of different! I am sick of heartless, and darkened bad guys, and limits. I miss my old life when it was just me and my sister. We had a father and a best friend. Not some grumpy nobody who won't even show his own feelings!" I yelled shoving my way past him.

"Naminè…wait"

I had already summoned my wings and started to move upwards.

"Forget it, I'll meet you at the cave" I yelled angrily as tears started to rush down my cheeks.

I couldn't tell if the tears were from the wind in my eyes or from crying. I raced towards the opening of the woods and stopped. I waited for him to come, knowing that I wasn't exactly sure where the cave was. It didn't take him long when he finally did appear. He just kept going silently as I followed him. I angrily cut through the stupid vines on the floor only to trip over them. By the time we had gotten to the cave my knees were scared and bruised. I waited for the portal as Riku summoned it. He waited and I moved first. I could feel him just steps behind me.

I waited for him to keep moving and he did. I silently was still fuming over everything that had happened. If I had been so strong as everyone talked about, how come I couldn't save my own best friend? What would happen if Saix tried to come after Kairi? I growled knowing that if anyone laid a hand on my sister I'd chop them into little tiny bits. Even if it was Demyx.


	10. Chapter 9: The Fated Prophesy

**Holy Smoke! I can not believe that this story has 40 reviews! Thank you all for your wonderful words and encouragement. You all are what really keeps this story going. This is the most popular story that I have ever done! Thank you all! It means more to me than ya'll will ever know, that others like my stuff. Thanks and God Bless!**

Key Of Twins

Chapter 9

(The Fated Prophesy)

*KAIRI*

It has been a month since we came to Castle Oblivion. Even though we were surrounded by people we were beginning to understand, I had never felt so alone. Naminè had been different ever since she came back with Riku. The same guy who I had been contemplating killing for whatever he did to her. She had been cold and distant ever since she came back. She wouldn't even communicate enough to me to tell me what had changed her. Riku had finally told us what had happened after Naminè went straight to her room. She's been the same way since.

"How's she doing this morning?" Tifa asked as she sat in her spot by Rinoa.

"She's alright…same as usual I guess. She doesn't say anything different. Well she doesn't say anything at all" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't understand…Demyx and Naminè were like two parts of the same heart. Why wouldn't he listen to her?" I asked more to myself than to the others.

"Demyx…was…in love" Xigbar said carefully.

"I knew it!" I said slapping my lap, "Hayner owes me twenty bucks" I said forgetting myself.

"You bet on Demyx's sexuality?" Cloud asked with a light hint a smile.

"It was a safe bet" I said smiling before reaching for a biscuit.

The people around me were still strangers. I only saw a couple of them three times a day. Which were breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Xigbar was always with Cloud and Leon planning in their office. Vexen always had me in his lab from breakfast to lunch asking annoying questions. I barely even go time with my sister; she would quietly go to the gym and work with her limit. Riku would always simply watch over her. They never spoke. She never spoke to anyone after the day Demyx was kidnapped, even me.

"There are new plans for today" Xigbar said sitting in his designed chair.

"Such as?" Tifa asked looking up at her father. I could totally see the similarities. She had his dark hair and his nose. But Xigbar had this crazy jagged scar under his left cheek. He wore a patch over his right eye.

"We are going to the land of dragons. It seems that something is going on there…I want to be on top of it" Xigbar simply said as he scraped some strawberries onto his plate.

"Kairi…I want you to stay here and continue your work with Vexen." He said looking up at me.

"Yes sir" I said a little sad that I couldn't go with anyone else.

But what was the point if I did go? They all went on really cool missions, and fight. I couldn't fight because I still didn't have my stupid limit. So basically I was doomed to this castle just stuck with Vexen each day. Not that Vexen was a bad guy, but he tended to have this crazy glint in his eye whenever he thought he had found something. That and he had absolutely no comfortable seating.

"Vexen, make the poor girl a couch. If she has to spend all day with you she might as well be comfortable" Xigbar said with a light smile.

Oh Crap! I forgot that Xigbar could read minds. I guess nothing is secret around him. I think that out of everyone I had really gotten to know the girls. Tifa was extremely nice; she and Rinoa were together all the time. They were really good listeners. Yuffie was awesome too; she knew how hopeless I was feeling with Naminè. We had even tried to get her out of her room. But it hadn't worked. Naminè had stayed in her room for every meal. Xaldin had gotten to where he didn't even set her plate out anymore. He just brought her meals straight to her room.

"Something has to be done about that" Xigbar said catching my eyes so I'd know he had been talking to me.

"But she won't come out…Believe me, Yuffie and I have both tried. She won't even talk to me".

"Riku…Have you tried? You know all the smaller details of what happened. Maybe you can cheer her up, what do you think Kairi?"

I tried not to growl at either of them, Xigbar laughed lightly and winked at me with his good eye. "I guess. But if he makes things worse…" I left my threat in the air…But I was sure Riku got my meaning.

"I think I am the last person she wants to talk to" Riku simply said taking his spoon up to his stupid lips. But somehow, somewhere deep deep deep down, I knew how he felt. I missed Naminè like crazy, and somehow, I know he did too.

"Riku" Cloud said making Riku stop eating. "Talk to her", Cloud didn't talk a lot, but when he did we all took notice.

"You never know…" Leon said wrapping his arm on the back of Rinoa's chair. She smiled up at Leon and scooted close to him. They were the only real couple here, I knew Cloud liked Tifa, but Xigbar didn't like it.

Riku shook his head so softly that it almost went unnoticed. He pushed his chair back and walked out of the dining room, as we called it. I had finally gotten use to this huge castle. The halls were becoming more recognizable though the four weeks I had been here. Sora was a big help too as he showed me around. There was even a library, indoor pool, and many more rooms that were being unused.

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked stepping in late. He sat down beside me and started to shove Xaldin's biscuits in his mouth.

"He's going to talk to my sister" I said annoyed.

"Easy girl" Sora said smiling at me through his food. I couldn't help but smile.

"So Land of Dragon huh? What do you think we're going to find?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm not sure yet…But Sora, I want you to stay here, so that if Saix knows we are going out he won't try to attack the castle" Xigbar ordered.

"Yes Sir" Sora said still through his full mouth.

"Want me to stay with Sora? It'd be hard for him if a whole group showed up and it was only him defending the castle." Yuffie asked. I wasn't sure the relationship between the two of them, but I knew that they were close. I felt another pang.

"Ow!" I grimaced clenching the orange in my hand.

"Kairi?" Vexen asked instantly by my side.

"I feel this strange pain…in my chest…It…stings like crazy" I growled through grimaced teeth.

"Come…please" Vexen said rolling his eyes as Xigbar raised his eyebrow.

Xigbar had told Vexen to be kinder to me. Vexen had a tendency to be nicer to his experiments than to people. I wasn't sure what I was to him, a person, or an experiment. Either way, I followed him hoping it would ease this crazy pain. Vexen put an awkward hand under my arm to help to his lab. I realized that not only was he weird around people, but he was especially weird around the opposite sex. It was as if he didn't know what to do with us. For some reason I found it funny.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quickly grabbing his white lab jacket from its hanger.

"It still stings…but it's gradually going away" I said coming to hop on his metal table.

"Wait…Xigbar told me to make you comfortable…here" Vexen put his pointer finger to his temple and start to stare intently at a corner of his lab. All of a sudden a red leather recliner formed into the once empty spot.

"I'll never get use to that. That must be an awesome limit to have" I said stepping towards the recliner.

"It has its moments. Unless I am thinking of something unpleasant, then it can get dangerous." This was what our conversations were like. It was actually nice to talk to Vexen sometimes; we could have really intelligent conversations.

"Whoa…I never thought of it like that…what was it like to get a hold of your limit? I mean you had to go through some sort of training yourself right?" I asked.

"Yes…Once I thought about a mythological three headed dog. I wondered if it were real or not. Well it ended up being in the living room" Vexen said with a light chuckle. "You should have seen Demyx, he had never been so scared"

"I bet"

"What were you thinking about just before the pains?" Vexen asked grabbing his little notebook to write notes in.

"Um…nothing" I said feeling instant heat rise to my cheeks.

"Kairi?" He asked raising a dark blonde eyebrow in my direction. "You know better than that, any little detail might be able to help you in the end" He said clicking his stupid little blue pen. Did I mention how crazily annoying his little pen was? Whenever he was asking me questions he would keep on clicking it.

"I was thinking about…Sora" I said softly suddenly growing insanely embarrassed.

"Is that all?" He asked writing something down.

"I was wondering what his relationship to Yuffie was" I said still feeling the stupid heat in my face. There was nothing more that I wanted at that moment then to hide behind the recliner and crawl up into a ball.

"Oh really? Well I can ease that stress…they are just friends. I know because I have been trying to help Yuffie find her lover" He said writing something else down.

"Oh…" I really wanted to know more. But how terrible would that be to ask about Yuffie behind her back? I wouldn't want someone to do that to me.

"Hey Kairi?" A soft voice called from the closed door.

"Naminè?" I asked. It had been the first time I had heard her voice in a month.

"I am going to help with the search. I'm hoping that maybe we can find…" She quietly stepped into the room. I ran to her and jumped in her arms.

"Sissy" I whispered holding her so close that I could barely breathe.

"I'm…sorry" She whispered with little to no emotion. When did the fun love Naminè I once knew in Twilight Town transform into this? Even after the Heartless attacked she had still been as she was before. She softly pulled me from her and walked out slowly…not even saying a good bye.

"Naminè Aqua Heart! You get your skinny butt back here and tell your sister a proper goodbye. I understand you've had a hard time, but suck it up. Don't you think I'm hurting too?" I yelled angrily at her as I ran towards where she was.

Everyone peered knowingly at me. I knew my face was beat red, half from anger and half from embarrassment. Naminè just peered back at me with an emotionless expression. I stepped closer to her and suddenly fell to my knees. The pain in my chest was returning.

"I…I…I love you" I gasped through the stinging pain. "I'm sorry…I should tell you that more often"

"Kairi…" She whispered with a single tear rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't care what happens to me, I don't care if I never find my limit. I want you to be happy. I know that Demyx would want that too." I said peering up at her standing form.

"Naminè…your sister is right. I knew Demyx pretty well after Saïx left. He talked about you all the time…" Riku said coming to her side. To be honest, I had never been more thankful for him. He was the one who had gotten her talking.

"It's true; he talked to me about you and Kairi all the time. I was almost jealous; he seemed to have loved you guys so much. Even the morning while we were looking for you guys, he told me that I had better take care of his girls" Sora said getting down on his knees beside me.

Naminè started crying more and Tifa and Rinoa wrapped their arms around each of her shoulders. Xigbar had nodded at everyone and opened a portal. Soon they all had left. Sora was still by my side and soon Yuffie joined us. Soon Vexen had come to check up on me, he and Sora helped me back to my chair.

"Kairi…I'm sorry" Sora whispered staying by my side as Vexen wrote something in his notepad.

"What did I do?" I asked peering up helplessly into Sora's big blue eyes.

"You didn't do anything. Riku told me that Naminè tried everything she could to save Demyx. She had even sung a song he had written. But Saix's hold was way too strong. You know how it is when you're in love. They are the only person who matters to you" Sora said.

"Only Demyx would be in love at a time like this" I said with a hint of anger.

"Love is what makes people stronger" Sora softly argued.

"Or stupider" I said looking back down at my feet.

After not having my limit, my clothes were still the same. Rinoa and Tifa had went on a shopping spree grabbing stuff from abandoned stores for me. I wore most of the stuff under my new black member's jacket. Even though I didn't have a limit Xigbar still felt like I should have one. Vexen defiantly thought I should, saying that I was more at risk than anyone else. I had on black leather boots with black skinny jeans and a pink blouse.

"What has made you like this?" Sora suddenly asked.

"Like what?"

"This!" He gestured moving his hand towards me. "You are grumpy and grouchy. You don't believe in feelings, you think love is stupid. You don't make any connections with people. You barely even really talk to me!" Sora said with small heat rising towards his cheeks.

"What do you expect me to be like? I watched everyone I love die. It's a miracle that Naminè made it with how much I love her. It seemed that they all died, especially the ones I loved. I watched my own father get his heart ripped out by a creature who was four feet tall. What do you expect? I don't want to see anyone else I love die. So I don't love!" I yelled back at him.

Soon we were up in each other's faces. I jerked towards Vexen who was wildly taking notes. I took his stupid clicking pen and threw it in the trash as I slammed the door behind me. Sora didn't even try to come after me as I stormed towards my room. No questions that Vexen could have asked could help me at that moment. I fumed towards my bed and finally flung myself ontothe comfortable mattress. I waited to see if I heard footsteps and when I didn't, I finally let all the feelings I had ever felt come out in that one moment. I cried for what seemed like hours till there was a small knock on my door.

"Sora just leave me alone in my grouchiness!" I growled knowing that I didn't want him to see me like this.

"It's not Sora" Yuffie called from the other side of the door. She came inside and closed the door behind her.

"Hey…Whoa don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible" She said coming to sit on my bed.

"I…" I wasn't even sure what to say.

"I understand…I just didn't want you to be alone" She said with a small smile. "I understand how you feel…" She said. "I mean, I feel what you're feeling, but I went through the same thing you did. The one I loved was taken."

"Vexen said it was your lover?" I asked. "I mean that all he said" I said coming to Vexen's aid.

"Oh I know, he wouldn't say anything unless it was necessary. I thought I felt jealousy coming from you. Sora and I are just friends…he isn't my type and he loves…" She said as if she were about to say something but suddenly didn't. "I don't think he'd want me to say"

"Who was he?" I asked wanting to talk about anything but that annoying pointy haired blue eyed handsome jerk. Not to mention I didn't want to think about who he loved. I'd dwell on who that girl might be later.

"His name was Vincent…I called him Vinnie. He and Cloud were good friends. The only reason I am here is because Vinnie asked Cloud to take care of me when he was taken." Yuffie started. "He was a…vampire" She said.

"They're real?"

"Yep. At least in my world they are" She said smiling. "He was more handsome than anything I had ever seen. He had this porcelain skin, dark red eyes, and beautiful black hair. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about and miss him. He was more than I had ever dreamed he would be" She said.

"So…he was taken?" I asked.

"Yes, I have only been here three months. Cloud and left before Vinnie died. Cloud had come back to bring us here. But Vincent died protecting me from the Heartless."

"I watched my own father get killed…Naminè wasn't there…But I had honestly seen the light go out of his eyes. With his last breath he said he loved me, and he wanted me to take care of Naminè." I said feeling pain form in my chest again.

"How do we cope with something like that?" Yuffie asked shaking her head.

"I wish we could find out so that we could help Nami" I whispered.

"Sora would know…He lost his twin brother…"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sora's twin was named Roxas, from what Sora told me, they were really close. But Roxas was killed by the heartless before Sora could get to him."

"But how does he act so happy and free?" I couldn't help but ask.

"That's a question for Sora" Yuffie replied laying a hand on my shoulder before she stood up and left.

Something caught my eye as I turned to lay back down on my bed. Naminé must have had her journal out before she left. I knew it was an crime of privacy, but maybe if I knew what was going on in her head I might be able to help. I looked around to make sure I was alone before I crept towards her bed and grabbed her journal. I slowly chided with myself, how far would I go? Has she even written anything? I was surprised to see a entry for this morning.

_9/2_

_I'm not sure how to live anymore. I feel as if everything I ever cared about was slipping from me. Even though I have this new power, I still feel so weak. I know that Riku watches me as I practice. Sometimes I almost want to apologize for the words I yelled about him after Demyx was taken. But I knew that we couldn't do anything about it, and I blamed him for it. I don't like the hold he has over me. Sometimes I feel as if I can't think whenever I'm in his presence. He is the new normal for me; I don't care if he can't see me. I know somehow…that his soul can. But what does it matter? what if he doesn't care about me? Maybe he is only afraid that Kairi would kill him if he didn't watch over me. As much as I want to talk to my sister, I feel like a failure. I failed when it came to our father, and now I failed when it came to Demyx. Both have been lost to the darkness…_

"Naminè…" I wrapped my arms around myself holding her journal close.

I jumped when a sudden knock was at my door. Vexen appeared as he stepped more into my room. I rubbed my forehead and set Namine's book back where I found it. Vexen had his notebook and must have grabbed his pen from the trash.

"I think I might know why you don't have your limit." Vexen said excitedly.

"What?" I asked suddenly standing.

"Come" He said with a crazy glint in his eyes.

I followed him back towards his lab; it was the same as when I left. Yet now, there was a huge old book on the silver lab table. I could smell the old parchment the moment I stepped in the room. The book was worn, and some of the pages were sticking out. It was at least the size of both my hands. It's depth was the size of a stack of Xaldin's pancakes.

"Come look at this…" Vexen said excitedly. Whoa something had really gotten him happy.

_One so beautiful, so guided from fear_

_Return to your crystal palace of heart_

_For there you shall be protected_

_By a knight pure with white_

_So shall your light ever so shine_

_Till the lighted hearts arise_

_Key of truth to be predicted_

_Time for the light will be at hand._

"What does that mean?" I asked looking up at Vexen.

"Kairi…don't you see? You are the one so beautiful…so guided from fear. Naminè is your knight pure with white!" Vexen said actually taking a hold of my hands and shaking me.

"So?".

"That means you're the savior!" Vexen said shaking me harder.


	11. Chapter 10: Breaking Walls

**Hey Guys! As Always, Thank you so much for all your amazing words. You guys are just too awesome! I hope you are all happy with how this story is going. Well Thanks and God Bless :D**

Key of Twins

Chapter 10

(Breaking Walls and Fallen Hearts)

It's been a week since Vexen's crazy idea that I was some sort of Savior. I knew that I was no savior. I could still feel the embarrassment from when Vexen had announced to everyone his theory. Somehow, Xigbar thought it was possible. The two of them have been stuck in Vexen's office doing research on the little story Vexen had found. Naminè still didn't really talk. She kept on doing as she always did. She went to the gym to practice. Riku would silently watch her. Sometimes Riku would even find me in the castle and tell me how my sister was doing. Sometimes I got angry that he could break through to her, but I was just happy to hear she was somewhat doing better.

Sora hasn't talked to me either since the day we fought. Let's just say that this whole week has been awkward at Castle Oblivion. Everyone was on edge with someone, Xigbar was angry at Cloud for something, they'd start to argue at any little thing and Leon would jump in to break them up. Tifa was angry at Cloud about something. Rinoa was trying to cheer her up in the process. Naminè and I were mad at each other for not opening up to the other. Sora was mad at me, and Naminè was mad at Riku. I spent most of my days swimming in the indoor pool.

"We need to cut this crap out. This tension in the castle isn't helping anything. That's what the enemy wants anyway. They want to break us all apart" Xigbar said angrily after an awkward family meal. There had been a lot of slurping spoons, and quiet grunts.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Cloud asked annoyed.

"Well first of all, big shot, I want you to talk to my daughter, tell her you love her and shut up about it. I'm tired of reading your thoughts!" Xigbar said slamming his mug on the table.

Cloud looked as if he had been slapped in the face. Leon started laughing and Rinoa hit him trying not to laugh herself. Tifa threw her napkin on the table and gave her father a murderous look. She stood up and ran from the room. Rinoa pulled her chair out and ran after her. Leon rubbed his temple and looked over at me.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" He asked.

Leon was really nice, he was extremely tough. He had been worse of a fighter until he fell in love with Rinoa. Rinoa was very sweet tempered yet spirited. The two of them seemed that they were made for each other. They both were really easy to talk to; well Leon was once you got past his tough exterior.

"Shut up Leon" Cloud growled.

"You idiot, you're suppose to go after her" Leon replied.

"She hates my guts" Cloud replied. "Every since she thought I…"

"As much as I hate to tell you this" Xigbar began feeling rather annoyed. "She doesn't hate you. She's just worried. Why don't you go and make her understand."

Cloud waited for a moment but he nodded and walked out where Tifa and Rinoa had left earlier. Xigbar finally started back eating and then turned his attention towards my side of the table. Naminè had joined us for meals again. She never talked and would take little bites.

"Now what is going on with you four?" Xigbar asked.

"You're the mind reader aren't you?" I growled. I defiantly didn't want to end up like Tifa.

"You're a spicy one aren't you?" Xigbar said with a grin. "Now I defiantly see the appeal"

"Of what? The stupid savior that Vexen thinks I am?" I asked.

"Hey! It's not stupid! The facts are all there" Vexen argued from across the table.

"Me a Savior? The only thing I can save is an apple from being eaten by Sora" I argued.

Riku snorted and started to laugh. He was seriously laughing. Sora's face just made me want to laugh too. Soon Riku and I were both doubled over seriously laughing our hearts out. "And just what is so funny about that?" Sora actually growled at us.

"I…can't explain it" Riku said holding the back of Naminè's chair to steady himself.

"Oh shut up you jerk" Naminè growled pushing him off. "Sora is a good guy and not worth you two making fun of him"

"Hey!" Riku suddenly ended up in the floor looking around. That made me laugh even harder.

"Kids" Xigbar rolled his eye and stood up. "I think I'll let you lovebirds figure this all out"

"The last thing we are is lovebirds!" I yelled annoyed as Xigbar started to leave the room.

"Yea…sure" Leon rolled his eyes and got up from the table.

I suddenly felt heat rise to my cheeks as I realized that the four of us were the only ones left in the dining room. Vexen must had left with Xigbar. Naminè was still eating pretending like nothing happened. Riku was still in the floor and Sora had angrily stabbing at his food. I suddenly laid my head in my hands. Suddenly a rush of emotions started to form over me. Tear suddenly swelled in my eyes. I was just laughing a couple of moments ago and now I was crying. I felt as if I almost didn't know myself anymore.

"If you start crying I'm going to cry too" Riku suddenly said coming beside me.

"You're such a jerk" I said rolling my eyes.

"You two seem chummy" Sora said looking down at his food.

"Who do we have to talk to?" I asked annoyed. "You two won't talk to me"

"You made me not want to talk to you" Sora suddenly said. "I got tired of being constantly being shot down for whatever I would say."

"Maybe I was just tired of hearing how love always wins, and how it makes you stronger." I said annoyed. I wasn't going to back down from this.

"At least he talks about Love" Naminè said softly still looking at her food.

Riku frowned "It's easy for Sora, he's…well…different".

"How exactly am I different?" Sora asked slamming his spoon into his empty plate, Riku turning from me.

"I'll talk to you all later…" Riku said standing up.

"There he goes…running away from anything he doesn't like. I'm surprised he can still stand being in the same room with me" Naminè said softly.

Riku stopped in the doorway as if he were going to turn around and say something. But he continued to walk away. I felt my head grow heavy and I suddenly felt my eyes grow dark. I heard a soft yell of my name and hands grab me from falling.

*NAMINÉ*

"Vexen, is my sister going to be alright?" I asked as Sora laid her in the new recliner.

"Yes…I have a theory on her passing outs" Vexen said grabbing his notebook.

"Which is?" Sora asked still looking down at Kairi's still frame.

"I feel as if her heart is guarded by a magical wall. She is passing out because pieces of said wall are chipping away. Soon, if the wall disappears she should be able to find her limit. It seems that whenever something big happens to Kairi, it affects her heart. Her heart is strong, but with the pain she has gone through a magical protector was added. Now, her heart is becoming ever stronger with the magic around her."

"Is she in pain?" Sora asked with a pained expression.

"I'm not sure…I'm assuming it depends on what causes her wall to be affected. If she is going through strife, I would assume so. What were you talking about before she passed out?"

"Umm." Sora got rather embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's alright…she's told me" Vexen said simply at he continued to write notes.

"Told you what?"

"I was here when you two fought remember? She opened up to me because it had something to do with her heart"

"Something to do with her heart?"

"She…well um this is awkward. I suggest you have that discussion with her" Vexen said turning his back to us.

"What about me? Did I hurt her in any way?" I suddenly asked feeling terror at the impending thought.

I knew I had been acting selfish by not opening up to my sister. But I didn't realize the effect it was having on her. I think I was hurting her more than helping her. But I wasn't sure what to say. There really wasn't anything really. Today had been the first I had really talked in a month. The only person I really interacted with was Riku, but we never spoke.

"I think she missed you…but it seems that with what you did, it effected her heart in more ways than you know. It really started to break chunks of her wall away. I have a feeling that only one layer is still up. Evedence showes by this time next month Kairi will have her limit."

"What happened?" Riku suddenly asked coming by my side.

"Kairi's wall is breaking around her heart…that was what was stopping her from getting her limit."

"So the prophesy is real" Riku murmured.

"Prophesy?"

"Didn't someone tell her?" Riku asked astonished.

Vexen pulled out this huge old book and set it on the table for me to look at. He turned till he got to a certain page and ushered me forward. After reading the story I look up at Vexen and he nodded.

"Wait…am I the white knight? I am to protect her?"

"I believe so"

"I am not some fated hero who is going to save everyone." Kairi argued suddenly awake. She caused us all to jump, even Riku, who is never taken by surprise.

"Kairi…this is real. I can feel it!" I argued stepping closer to her.

"Naminè…you're the savior. Only you could do anything. I'm stuck here." Kairi said rubbing her eyes.

"Kairi… you are more than you think" I said coming to sit on the arm of the recliner.

"I am so tired of hearing that." Kairi stood up and walked out leaving us all behind.

"We did this to her" Sora finally said after a moment.

I couldn't help it, I felt my legs go out from under me and I collapsed in the chair crying. I had done this to my sister, I had made her into this. Vexen closed his notebook and walked out into the hallway leaving me with just Riku and Sora.

"I'm going to go see if I can talk to her. I want to apologize for getting angry at her earlier." Sora said moving towards the door.

"I think you should tell her how you feel about her" I whispered softly. "I know she wants to hear it. I would"

"Right" Sora walked out towards the hall leaving Riku and I alone.

"Naminè…" Riku said softly. He was sitting up on the metal table. It was the first time he had said my name in a while, but it still made my stomach tighten.

"What?"

This was the most we had talked about since we came back from our failed mission. I was still so angry with him. But deep down, I knew I was more angry at myself. I was tired of being alone, I knew what I wanted and I knew that it would just land in my lap. I would need to go after it myself. I wasn't going to give up easily.

"Naminè… we… can't" He said.

"Why can't we?" I asked feeling more tears fall.

"Because I'm not Sora…I'm different, tainted, cloaked in darkness. Take your pick. I can't even see you" He said frustrated.

He waited for a reply and frowned when he didn't get one. I slowly stood from the chair and walked towards the table. He slid off of it to stand in front of me. I put my right hand testing if he'd jerk away. I was relieved when all he did was fidget a little. I nervously picked up his strong black gloved hand and held it between both of mine. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as I gently started to pull the leather from his hand. I hesitantly lead his hand to my cheek; it felt warm against my tear drenched skin.

"Does this feel wrong?" I asked gently closing my eyes. I wanted to remember this moment forever.

Even though we've known each other a month, I knew it would be special. I knew that he was special. Even since I've been upset, he's been watching me practice. He never talks, just like I don't. But sometimes he'll even try to show me fighting tips. It's like we can communicate without really using words. Riku is still an unexplained mystery to me, I still want to unravel it though. I wasn't sure if he felt the same about me.

"How do you get in my head?" Riku asked gently moving his thumb while cupping my cheek.

"The same way you've gotten into mine." I answered.

"Naminè…You can't love me. I am a noboby. Part of my heart is gone, I'm only half of a person" Riku stated almost taking away his hand. I took it and held it close to my face with all my might.

"You may only be half of a person…but Riku, I'm your other half…Please, don't push me away" I whispered.

I jumped as the door suddenly opened and Sora walked back in. Riku had taken his hand away by the time Sora had turned to see us. I knew that there was heat in my cheeks. But something in Sora's face seemed to tell me that he didn't care. His eyes were wild and his spiky hair seemed even more so. He stumbled further into the room.

"What is it Sora?" Riku growled annoyed. He was sitting back on the table in seconds.

"Kairi…she's gone"

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally got to write Namiku! I love them, they are my favorite couple :3 I hope you all loved it! And yes...another dramatic ending... heheh :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Hide and Seek

**Hello! I hope you all are having a wonderful weekend! Well, here it is! For those of who you don't know, Kadaj and his brothers were in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. They are my favorite whimsy villians. Hope you like it and thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Thanks and God Bless!**

Key of Twins

Chapter 11

(Hide and Seek)

*NAMINÉ*

"What do you mean? She can't be gone!" I yelled shoving my way past Sora to get through the door.

"I went to your room, she wasn't there!" Sora said sounding extremely different. I think he was really worried. His spiky hair seemed ruffled as if he had ran his hands through it nervously.

"Sora, we live in an enormous castle, she's most likely somewhere here. She can't even create a dark corridor yet. She doesn't have any materia through her system" Riku said calmly.

"I've checked with Leon, he's looking through the castle. No one has seen her. I've checked all her usual spots. She's nowhere to be found." Sora followed me as I ran towards my room.

I opened the door and ran through the room searching anything I could find. I ran towards the makeup table and opened her side; I looked under her pillow, and even looked under her mattress. They were all usual spots where she hid things, yet nothing was there. I finally sat at the abandoned makeup table with my head in my hands. The last thing we needed was me so emotional that I couldn't find my sister. But I knew that Saïx was out there, Kairi didn't have a limit idem, and I had no clue where either were.

"Where is she?" Xigbar asked running into our room.

"I don't know, can you read her mind?" I asked with a thread of hope.

"No, that's what warned me, I can't read her at all, that means that she is nowhere in the vicinity of the castle." Xigbar said shooting my hopes down.

"But how? How is that possible? I need to find where she is. I need to protect her…It's my…destiny" I said as everyone else entered the room.

"Understood…where do you think she would go?" Xigbar asked.

"Twilight Town…or…Destiny Island"

"Leon, Rinoa, and Tifa, will come with me to Twilight Town. Yuffie stay here incase Kairi returns before us. You can calm her down here, Cloud will stay as well for protection. Namine, Riku, and Sora go to Destiny Island." Xigbar leaded.

"Here you all take these" Vexen stared at my bed and a strange idem appeared. They looked like walky talky cell phones. They were hard covered and definitely durable. "Whenever either of the teams finds her, you can contact the other" Vexen said motioning towards the phones.

"Alright…Is everything settled?" Xigbar asked as we all parted into our search groups.

"Bring Kairi home" Yuffie called to us. Vexen stood beside her and nodded his agreement.

The three of us started down the long white all towards the training room. We were all quiet enough to where the only thing that echoed were our footsteps. The portal on the other side was somehow connected to Destiny Island and so we had to travel to the far end of the castle. I would usually try not to complain, but I was getting really annoyed at having to walk to portals. I wish they could just create them whenever they needed them. But no, we had to waste time walking all through the castle to get to the right dark corridor.

"Time to go" Riku said waving his right arm in front of all of us.

Sora stepped through first. Before Riku had time to think I quietly grabbed his hand like I had before and stepped in together. Sora didn't even notice as we stepped through to the other side. I could feel sunlight shinning through the little shack that we were in. It was a wooden put together splintery place. I could see that maybe it could be a child's play house. It was too fragile to be a home. Sora opened the door and the light poured like an ocean. Riku shook his head and rubbed at his cloth covering his eyes. I remember him saying how light could affect his radar sometimes. He must be having trouble seeing.

"Kairi is around here somewhere…I feel it" Sora said looking back at us.

"I hope so" I whispered.

Sora summoned his key blade and Riku did as well. It took a second to realize that I still had a tight hold of his gloved hand. He slightly pulled away as we started out of the shed. I finally gave up and let my hand drop to my side and summoned my own key blade. It was still a wonderful feeling every time I did it. I knew that it would never grow old. The ray of light that flows down your arm as you call your weapon is an experience that I love to do even if I'm not in danger.

"Why did you say Kairi would come here?" Sora asked.

"This was where our grandmother lived. We would come to visit her on our summer vacations. She died when we were eleven. Soon after, our father stopped taking us. It's our favorite place in the whole world. It brought us closer to our mother"

The Island was as I remembered it being. The sun shined as if darkness never existed. The clouds were formed like white cotton in the sky blanketed in blue. The sand was just as hard to walk on as when I was a child. It was almost worse with my boots on. Suddenly I realized that we were on the small spare Island away from the main land. It was a small island, it only contained a few wooden pieces of shelter for the children to play in. I remember coming here with Kairi when we were little.

"It's beautiful" Sora whispered. "It reminds me of Kairi" He said smiling a little.

"She loved it here…I think she would have much rather lived here than Twilight Town."

"What was her favorite spot? Maybe we should look there first" Riku said still rubbing his cloth.

"Let's try the little wooden light house. It's the only place we would really go here. She loved to read on top of it and watch the waves."

The boys nodded and followed as I slowly led the way. I finally just decided that it wasn't worth falling all over in my boots so I slowly took them off and dropped them by the door that held the dark portal. I looked back at the boys, Sora was too worried to care. But the edges of Riku's mouth turned upwards into a small smile. I suddenly opened the door back up and motioned for them to go in. I lead them up the small little staircase that led to the second floor of the island. I had never been so thankful for the sun light. I felt a warm breeze blow through my hair as I lead the boys farther upward.

"Here…" I stopped right in front of the main door that we had always used before.

Sora was already through the door before I could barely turn around. Riku held the door open for me and followed behind. I ran up the stairs hearing Sora's heavy footsteps in front of me. The wood felt odd underneath my bare feet. I prayed that I wouldn't have a thousand little splinters. I heard the upper door slam open as Sora must have run through. I quickened my pace to where I was finally at the opening of the door.

"She's…not here" Sora said draining of the hope that he had had before.

"Let's go cheek our grandmother's house…she may have went to reminisce" I said trying to sound uplifting. I had never seen Sora so down and upset.

"Alright…let's go." Sora's face grew more serious with each step he took. I could tell that he was on a personal mission rather than an assigned one.

We ran back down towards the second level. Sora had run ahead of us with an amazing agility. When I walked up after him I noticed his back was hunched and his key blade was out. I suddenly saw three figures that were blocking the sun in front of us. I could only make out their shadows, but I knew that one of them, the one on the left, was extremely large. One was rather tall and skinny and the one in the middle was about the size of Cloud.

"Where is Cloud?" One of the voices called.

"He's not with us" Riku responded.

I heard a sound coming from them…it almost sounded as if one of them were…crying? I took a step back as they started to walk towards us. Riku and Sora already had their key blades out and were standing protectively in front of me. I looked down a little embarrassed at my now dirty feet. I summoned my key blade and jumped when there was a gasp.

"Three key blade bearers? Big brother is going to like to hear this" One said clearly amused.

"What's it to you?" Sora said clutching his key tightly.

"Oh, I'm so scared" One teased as they stepped even closer. Their shadows started to block the sun from us.

"Who are you anyway?" Riku asked stepping more past me.

"Yazoo"

"Bless you" Sora called innocently.

"No my name is Yazoo, Idiot" One of the shadows growled while the bigger one laughed.

"I'm Kadaj, This is my other brother Loz."

Soon they were close enough for us to see. They were dressed in all black clothing. They were like nothing I had ever seen before. One had long silvery white hair that went a little farther than his shoulders. One had shorter white hair that about went to his shoulders but chopped in front to hide half of his face. The next one was enormous compared to his two brothers beside of him. He had the same silvery white hair, yet his had slicked back into a weird duck tail. They all had odd blue green eyes with slit black pupils. I wasn't sure whether to laugh at them, or be scared of them. They seemed menacing enough, but something about their threats seemed empty.

"What do you three want with Cloud?" Riku asked.

"That's our business. Now, where is the other?" Kadaj asked.

"Other?" Sora asked.

"Aren't there a new set of twins living with you people? Big brother sent us to find them" The big one asked.

"Big Brother?" Sora asked getting annoyed by the Q&A.

"Sephiroth" Yazoo said with an evil smirk.

The name brought attention to Riku and Sora. They straightened and held their key blades even tighter. I noticed Riku stepped even farther in front of me almost as if he were a human shield for me. I grimaced knowing that the last thing I wanted to do was get him harmed for my sake. I took a deep breath and summoned my key wings. They felt as if they were an added limb that was there the entire time but only showed itself when needed. I heard the three brothers gasp and take a step back as I stretched my wings. My bare feet hovered over the sanded second floor.

"What in the worlds?" Kadaj asked taking a closer step. His pupil eyes grew wider with wonder.

"Whoa…she's so pretty!" The big one named Loz exclaimed looking up at me.

"Shut up" Yazoo said hitting Loz over the head. Loz seriously started to cry.

"I'm telling Big Brother!" Loz said rubbing his wounded spot glaring at Yazoo as if he were three years old.

"How did Sephiroth get mixed up with a bunch of weirdoes like you?" Sora asked lowering his key a little.

"Hey! That's not very nice" Kadaj said shaking his finger threateningly at Sora.

"But it's true" Riku added with a little smirk.

"Hey Kadaj…why can't that dude see? Can he even fight? I don't know if I can fight a cripple" Yazoo asked looking Riku up and down. I tried not to growl at them. Riku hissed and clutched his key tighter waiting for one of them to strike. I'm pretty sure he would be the one to make someone else a cripple. They were all wasting our time in our search for Kairi though.

"Look…you were looking for twins? Well I'm one half of what you're looking for. So can we please get through this? I'm kind of on a schedule here" I said rather annoyed at the five guys in front of me. They all looked up at me in surprise. Even Riku seemed a little taken back.

"Well where's the other one?" Kadaj asked folding his arms across his chest.

There…I was stumped. How on earth could I tell them where my sister was? If I told them she was at Castle Oblivion they would strike there while only Yuffie was there to protect it. They raised their heads expectantly at me while I tried to think of an answer.

"I'm her twin brother" Sora finally exclaimed.

"Well…you two are going to have to come play with us" Loz said stepping closer to us with an outstretched hand.

"Yea right! Who would want to play with a loser like you?" Sora said playing into his little game.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Kadaj said shaking his head at Sora.

"You meanie!" Loz called.

Loz did something we didn't expect him to do. He started to cry again and looked expectantly at Kadaj. The other two rolled their eyes at their brother in disgust. Loz started to wipe at his eyes and glare back at a non affected Sora.

"Can we please just get this over with?" I asked getting annoyed; they were all playing like boys on a playground.

Loz was the first to attack. He aimed for Riku while Kadaj started to attack Sora. Yazoo was the one who jumped towards me as I flew farther back. Yazoo pulled out a double barrel hand gun and started to shoot at me. I held my wings around me hoping it would protect me from bullets. How was it that we had key blades and he had a gun? That just didn't seem fair at all. I inwardly sighed relief as I opened my wings to find that I was unharmed. Yazoo still started his attack darting towards me. I held my key blade out ready for whatever assault he was going to throw at me. He held the gun and started to shoot with good accuracy. I held my key up and it blocked the bullets from touching me.

I could hear the grunts and rages of the other fights as well. Loz didn't realize how good a fighter Riku actually was. With his radar he could sense how a person was fixing to attack him. They were matched in strength though Riku was a little smaller. Sora was doing good with Kadaj as he used his double bladed sword in his attacks. I was amazed at how agile our opponents were. They were fast, especially Loz who seemed to have some electric weapon strapped to his arm. He pushed Riku up against the side of the wooden play house. The wood seemed to scream its contempt as Loz held Riku higher above the ground.

I took one of my key blade wings into my hands. I felt the automatic heat rise in my fingers as the trigger formed and the barrel of the gun started to glow. I aimed first at Loz hitting him in the back, and then aimed for Yazoo who was still trying to shoot at me. Both brothers howled in anger as they turned to glare at me. Loz dropped Riku and moved towards me, I flipped the key across my back as it reformed into the wings.

"A dangerous little angel aren't you?" Yazoo asked with his calm quiet voice.

I flew up to the top of the play house reading myself for their attack. I suddenly tried to imagine a way to end this attack soon. Suddenly my key wings parted ways and soared past me. I waved my hand as three headed towards Loz and three towards Yazoo. They started their own attack on them while Kadaj was still busy with Sora. Yazoo did a quick counter attack with his gun as one of my keys tried to attack from the side. Loz slid backwards and glanced my way in anger. He started to run in different directions confusing me. I tried to retract my keys in time but I knew that Loz was already in front of me.

Loz grinned evilly as he approached not giving me any time to think. I was cornered between the side of the play house, and him in front of me. I heard Sora and Riku yell my name and suddenly I felt a hand push past me as Riku countered Loz's arm. His electric weapon glowed and sparked as he hit Riku in the side. Riku let out a growl of anger and thrust his key blade into Loz's shoulder. Kadaj and Yazoo started to growl and touch their own shoulders. Loz backed away towards his brother and they all threw us murderous looks before creating a portal to leave.

"Riku!" I bent down to his form while my wings left. He was back up against the shed with his hand at his side.

"Here take this…" Sora offered him a glowing green orb.

Riku bit into his and his knees collapsed underneath him. I caught him before he fell to the floor. He bent his head and actually held onto me for support. I cradled him as I softly lead us to the ground. He grimaced as I suddenly noticed the dark black pieces of burned flesh at his opened jacket. Sora bent down with us to inspect the area.

"It should heal in maybe fifteen minutes. Naminè…how do we get to the main land?" Sora asked.

"It would be easier if Naminè flew…I'll stay here. Naminè see if somehow you can carry Sora with you." Riku said hissing through the pain.

"Sora. Stay here with him; if they come back I want you to be able to protect him. I'll fly and see if I can find Kairi."

"But I-"

"I am the one to protect her" I yelled grabbing my boots and running from the side of the second level. My wings were summoned and I hovered above the ocean.

I flew over the small section of ocean that divided the child's island to the real Destiny Island. The memories were flooding back as if I were still a little girl. Our grandmother had told us more about our mother. Ever since our mother died, our father had never been the same. She died when Kairi and I were three. Our grandmother would tell us amazing stories of how our mother lived. She had been fearless, taking on whatever came her way. I knew that my father had loved her, it hurt him to talk about her. The only thing he would tell us is how much I looked like her. Kairi still had my father's red hair. We both had his bright blue eyes.

"Kairi!" I called stepping onto the sandy beach of the main land.

I stepped closer towards the empty roads. I had known that our world was not the only taken by the Heartless. But I hadn't known that this one…had. Their buildings were much like the ones from Twilight Town. The old beach houses were broken down in the sand. The stained glass windows fell through only revealing the metal frame. The streets were empty with living things but filled with endless garbage. I flew over the streets, there was no reason to walk when flying was faster. I went past the familiar streets and passage ways. Finally I was faced with the real destruction that the Heartless created.

My grandmother's house was torn down. The roof was caving in on the left side and the black shutters were handing by a hinge. It's two level house almost caved in. My heart felt as if a boa constrictor was around it, trying to squeeze it to death. I waved my hand as I stepped on the unlevel ground. I opened through the already cracked front door. The room didn't smell as it use to. It use to be filled with heavenly scents of baked goods, cookies, pies anything really. Grandmother never really liked anything that wasn't baked. Her light blue oven mitts use to hang over the stove where she always left them. But now, everything was caved in. The steps were almost unreachable.

"Kairi?" I asked softly. If she was seeing what I was seeing I know that she was in despair.

"How did you find me?" A soft voice asked behind me.

I turned to see my sister. Her right arm was cloaked in red. I thought that maybe she had a cloth over it, but once the smell hit I realized it was blood. I ran toward her and she opened her other arm to me. Her knees collapsed underneath her and I caught her in my arms. Her face seemed unnaturally pale.

"How did you get here?" I asked moving her dark red bangs out of her face.

"I was in my room at Castle Oblivion. I was remembering Grandmother and her stories. Soon I opened my eyes and I was…here" She whispered through jagged breath.

"How did you get hurt?" I asked trying not to gag at the smell of blood.

"This girl…attacked me. I tried to fight back but all I had was human weapons. They were no match for her…" Kairi shook her head in pain.

"How did you get away?" I asked trying to keep my focus on her and not this girl who did her harm.

"I ran…she couldn't follow me" Kairi started to fade as she leaned her head against me.

I looked around and found old fabric that use to be the curtains. I ripped it and started to wrap Kairi's bloodied arm. Her forehead had a long scratch as well which I tried to cover. She moaned as I picked her up in my arms and carried her bridal style. I started out of the damaged house. I headed towards the light and started to summon my wings. Kairi groaned as I picked up off the ground and started to fly towards the Child's Island once more.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as I set her down beside of Riku.

The two of them looked worse. I frowned trying to figure out how in the worlds we would get them out of here. I suddenly heard a loud melody ring through my belt. Vexen's phone! I quickly answered and heard muffled voices.

"Have you found her?" Cloud asked.

"Yea but she and Riku are injured. There is no way Sora and I can carry them. Could you and Leon give us a hand?" I asked.

"We'll be there in say…five minutes" Cloud said right before a quick hang up.

Sora sighed and sat in between Kairi and Riku. Riku was still pretty much conscious, but Kairi was slipping in and out. Sora tried to get her to eat one of the glowing orbs that Riku had eaten earlier. He had never left her side. I could see how already protective he was and I had no right to get in the middle of it. I bent down beside Riku and he flinched somewhat. I slowly took his hand and gently held it.

"Thank you…for saving me" I whispered. I knew Sora wasn't really paying attention to us, but I still felt like I should whisper.

"It was nothing" Riku said hissing through the pain.

"It was the bravest thing I had ever seen."

I was worried that he might jerk away but he continued to hold my hand. I smiled and lay up against the wall beside of him finally feeling the tension release in my body. He took his hand out of mine and I inwardly sighed wishing I could have held it a little while longer. But then he took his hand to his face and pulled the black cloth from his eyes, laying it forgotten in his lap. He leaned his head back towards where we were all leaning looking at the sky. His eyes were still closed and his face was clothed in sun light. He was the handsomest I had ever seen him. His silky white hair fell over his strong shoulders, and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. I almost jumped when I felt something near my hand; I looked down to see that it was his.

"How long do we have to wait?" Sora asked. I noticed that Kairi had placed her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. Sora had his arms protectively around her shoulders.

"Cloud should be coming" I said slipping my fingers through Riku's.

"How's everyone feeling?" Sora asked as we all faced the sky.

"Tired" Riku said with a light smirk. I couldn't help but smile. We all had had a long day.

"Same here" I said rubbing my arms suddenly feeling the overwhelming exhaustion.

Riku fidgeted and hissed putting his unused hand on his side. I squeezed his hand and he eased back up. Kairi moaned some and stride to put her hand on her hurt arm. Sora took it and held it lightly. Riku rubbed at his eyes. I gasped as he finally opened them towards the sun.

"What?" He asked.

"Your eyes… they're beautiful" I whispered climbing to get back on my knees. I leaned closer towards him to get a better look.

His eyes were a light shade of aquamarine. They were beautiful. He lightly smirked as I leaned closer to him. I could tell by the way he was looking past me, that he couldn't see. It didn't matter.

"Why do you cover them up?" I asked still fascinated by my new discovery.

"Why wouldn't I?" He whispered. I had suddenly noticed that my face was inches away from his. I grew bright pink and I sat back in my spot as a dark portal started up. Cloud stepped through with Leon right on his heels.

"Laying down on the job?" Leon asked smirking.

Cloud grabbed Riku while Leon headed for Kairi but Sora stopped him and scooped Kairi easily in his skinny arms. Leon nodded his approval and smiled at Sora before turning to help Cloud with Riku. Riku growled as he took reached both hands for Leon and Cloud to pull. Kairi moaned a little protest but snuggled closer to Sora.

"What happened to you guys?" Leon asked as we walked through the dark portal.

"Sora, Riku, and I were attacked by these three guys. They were looking for Cloud. They also wanted me and Kairi" I said walking behind them. Riku's black face cloth wove through my fingers.

"Kadaj…" Cloud growled. "They did this?"

"To Riku…A woman did something to Kairi…she couldn't really talk when I found her."

"Who were those guys?" Sora asked still carrying Kairi.

"They are Sephiroth's younger brothers. They may be annoying. But they are still dangerous" Cloud said stopping in front of the right area to Castle Oblivion.

"Sephiroth?" I asked.

"We'll explain it at dinner…we need to tell Xigbar. If they know that Kairi is who we think she is, they'll be looking for her to turn her dark. Imagine the power she would have" Cloud turned back and looked at Kairi's small figure in Sora's arms. She muffled another complaint as Sora stepped over the threshold of the portal.

"Over my dead body"

" I think that's their plan"


	13. Chapter 12: Heartfelt Confessions

**Hey everyone! I hope you all are having a good star to May! Thank you all for your kind words. I hope the story is progressing enough, and it will be more exciting in the next couple of chapters :) Thanks and God Bless!**

Key of Twins

Chapter 12

(Heartfelt Confessions)

*KAIRI*

I cringe at the nightmare that was before me. Her smile was more frightening than a thousand evolved heartless. Her sea foam green blue eyes cut into me like the knives she held in between her fingers. I wanted to ask who she was, and why she was here. But somehow…I knew she was here for me…

"You know why I'm here…" She said with a cutting edge to her voice. Her smirk turned into a frightening sneer.

Her hair was strangely slicked back. Two pieces stuck out like antennas on top. The thrill in her eyes showed that my pain was causing her pure joy. I screamed as I felt piercing pain shoot down my arm as if Simone had cut me with glass. It was warm and sticky as velvet liquid slid down my arm. My heart still ached with the pain of how a knife had almost struck me between the eyes. I growled in frustration knowing that I was no match with my silly man made weapons. I screamed in aggravation and felt something shacking me. I would not let her torment me like this.

"Kairi! Kairi wake up! You're dreaming" A voice called.

I brought my hand to my forehead feeling the bandage wrapped around my hair. Something soft, like skin, touched my hand causing me to jump. I opened my eyes wide remembering the awful nightmare of a girl. I couldn't let her hurt anyone. The room spun; I saw two pure blue eyes watching me as I finally stopping seeing double. I hissed looking down at my bandaged arm. The same feeling of flesh came to my shoulder as if someone had put their hand on me.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Sora asking bringing me back to reality.

"Sora!" I lunged from my sitting position and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His black coat jingled as I buried my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me making me feel a thousand times safer.

"I'm…I'm so sorry for yelling at you and being angry all the time Sora" I said with my face still buried into his jacket. I hadn't noticed it before…but he smelled really good. He kind of smelled like the indoor pool. It was inviting.

"No Kairi, I'm sorry." Sora murmured through my hair.

"I hate to break this cute little reunion up, but we need answers" Vexen said sounding rather annoyed. He almost made me smile, I felt as if I were back…home.

Sora pulled away from me to sit beside me on the bed. I turned to see Naminè and Riku sitting on her bed across from us. Riku had a bandage wrapped around his side underneath his jacket. Naminè looked a little more herself already. Something must have happened between them while I was…gone. How had I left? All I had been doing was thinking of Grandmother and all of a sudden I was in her old home. Then I had been attacked…by that witch…

"Answers?" I asked looking around the room. Xigbar was leaning against the doorway. Yuffie was sitting at the makeup table and Vexen was sitting in a stool by my bed. His pen and notepad were at the ready.

"I don't know how I left the castle…Somehow I ended up being at Grandmother's house. I stayed there for what seemed like hours. I wasn't exactly sure how to get back here and I couldn't contact anyone…"

"Here" Vexen fumbled through his pockets and handed me what seemed to be a walky talky cell phone. I turned it through my hands as they expected me to continue.

"Who did this to you?" Sora asked making where to begin easier.

"She didn't say her name. She had these throwing knives between her fingers. She had really good aim" I mumbled looking down at my wrapped arm. "She had blonde hair, blonder than Namine's. She was about my height with long black heeled boots on. She had these crazy piercing eyes. She seemed to enjoy seeing me in pain. That what I was dreaming about..."

"Were her knives different from manmade ones?" Vexen asked writing vigorously in his notebook.

"Yes…she had this weird lightening power…she would zap the knives with electricity"

"She doesn't sound familiar…but dangerous all the same, especially if she was looking for Kairi. Saïx may be creating his own Organization." Xigbar said from the door way.

"Kadaj and Sephiroth must be part of said Organization." Vexen mused.

"Who are they?" I asked feeling completely lost in the conversation. My head still burned and ached. Sora took a damp rag from my night stand and held it to my forehead. It felt much better.

"Sephiroth was Cloud's uncle. He was a brilliant man who in later years was driven mad from one of his discoveries. He left his world and Cloud didn't see him again until four months ago. He was with Saïx." Xigbar said coming to sit on the far end of my bed. "It appears that he found his three younger siblings, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. He is using them as his puppets. They seem to be doing his dirty work."

"Sounds dangerous"

"They are what did that to Riku. Loz almost got Naminè if Riku hadn't pushed her out of the way" Sora said.

I looked over at Naminè who softly nodded and came to sit in front of me clasping both my hands in hers. I said a slight thank you to Riku and held Nami close to me. Sora recalled how Naminè had saved me at Grandmother's house. I still drew a blank. I only remember thinking that Naminè was some sort of angel dressed in white. After that I had passed out and hadn't returned since now. Naminè pulled me even closer taking me by surprise. This was the most emotion she had showed in a month.

"I'm so sorry. I…" She looked down at her skirt sadly.

"Thank you" I whispered kissing her cheek. We hugged again until Vexen called for me to have rest.

"I'm going to stay…so is Sora" Naminè said standing her ground at Vexen. Whoa…I was impressed. The only one who talked to Vexen like that was Xigbar.

"No…I'll let you two have some sister time…But…thank you" Sora smiled and climbed off my bed. Riku got off of Naminè's and they walked out together.

We watched as everyone left, Vexen giving me a couple more checkups before leaving. I finally collapsed back into my pillow. It was hard to think that at one time…I was sleeping on a cot. Now I was in a gigantic castle. What I really wanted was a hot shower. I didn't even have to set traps for food anymore. I had never been so thankful for Xaldin's awesome food. We never even fought heartless anymore, our eniemy had become much bigger.

"I guess I really owe you, Riku, and Sora" I said turning to Nami as she lay down beside me.

"Don't ever get that far away from me again" Naminè said firmly.

"It seems like our places have switched" I said with a light laugh, "I'm supposed to be the older sister taking care of you. Now here you are protecting me and saving my butt"

"It's about time" Naminè said with her usual smile. It was nice to see it again.

"I love you…and I'm sorry…about Demyx. We'll find him"

"I know that now…I guess all it took was some time. Now, I'm stronger. I know that I am." Naminè said with a small confidence I had never seen before.

"What changed?" I asked. "Did something happen with you and Riku?"

"Well…somewhat…I mean he protected me from Loz. He held my hand some…it's…nice…" She whispered as if she were afraid to be over heard.

"I'm glad…Now I really do owe Riku" I chuckled wrapping my comforter closer over us.

"What about you?" She asked putting the comforter over our heads like we use to do. We camped out under the large blanket.

"What about me?"

"You and a pointy headed someone?" She asked with a light giggle.

"Naminè…" I rolled my eyes. We were acting like we were twelve again.

"Admit it…you like him!" She said poking me. "You can't hide it from me!"

"Keep your voice down" Was all I said.

Naminè look expectantly at me. I sighed and finally nodded at her and to my great surprise she squealed and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug her back. Having her be so angry had made me angry in a way. It was as if we shared the same emotions. As if we were connected.

"Isn't it surreal that a couple of months ago we were fighting Heartless thinking we were all alone? Now look at us, lying in an extremely comfortable bed with a make shift-"

"Family" I ended nodding at my sister.

"I like it here…Even if I haven't really acted like it." Namine said with a sad point in her voice.

"They all understand…believe me."

That was the last thing I said before we both fell into a deep sleep. Both of us were dead tired and I had to admit, it was the best sleep I had had in a while. Nightmares of the girl started to dwindle as Nami held my hand in our slumber. We were still under the blanket when Yuffie jumped on our bed to wake us up.

"Time for breakfast you sleepy heads!" Yuffie called in her cheerful voice. This had become our morning ritual. To be awoken by the great ninja Yuffie as she called herself.

I grimaced still feeling slight pain in my arm as we got out of bed. Naminè strode to the makeup table and brushed her blonde hair. I looked in my own reflection and poked at the bandage that covered my forehead. It itched and burned all at the same annoying time. I still wore my black pants with a light pink shirt. My black leather boots were extremely comfortable. My black member's jacket made me feel warm as we strode through the halls towards breakfast.

"Well good morning you two" Xigbar greeted with a smile at the table. His white coffee cup had a happy face with an eye patch matching his.

The table was as usual, Leon was sneaking toast off Rinoa's plate when she wasn't looking. Vexen was taking the yoke out of his eggs and Xaldin was reading a book while drinking his morning tea. But what was new was that Cloud and Tifa arrived late. They came in together smiling at something Tifa had said. Xigbar grunted a good morning and opened a book himself. Tifa smiled at me from across the table with a new kind of smile I hadn't seen before.

"How are you feeling? We were all really worried about you" Tifa said as Cloud served her some eggs.

"My arm still stings some, this bandage is itchy. But over all I'm doing better. Naminè told me that you guys went to Twilight Town to look for me. Thank you" I said looking around the table.

"Anything for one of our own" Rinoa said with a smile as she smacked Leon's hand from grabbing more food from her plate.

"Yea, don't mention it; you're part of the dysfunctional family now." Leon said with a smile as he popped a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Um…how are you doing Tifa?" I couldn't help but ask. The last time I had seen her she was really upset.

"I'm fine now…sorry that my father made things so awkward. Ever since he's had his limit of reading minds, he can become a pain." Tifa said with an eye roll in her father's direction.

"Hey thanks to me…you two are together now. I think I deserve a thank you" Xigbar grunted behind his eye patch mug.

"Thank you grumpy gramps" Cloud said smirking at Xigbar leaning past and putting his arm on the back of Tifa's chair.

I couldn't help but smile and giggle. Tifa smiled at me and winked. Rinoa started talking with Naminè until Sora and Riku came in and sat down. I still saw the seemingly empty chair beside of Yuffie and knew who it belonged to. Naminè looked at it as well and we joined hands under the table. I wasn't sure where Demyx was. I only knew that he was in the midst of something far worse than anything I ever knew of. From the drawing that Naminè had done, Saïx didn't seem to be a force to be reckoned with. If I truly was some prophesized savior…Demyx would have to be the first one I wanted to save.

"How are you feeling today?" Sora asked through his usual mouth full of food.

"A little better…I'm still crazily tired…Hey Vexen?" I called across the table.

"Hmm?" He called over his parted eggs.

"Can I take a shower? Will it hurt anything?"

"I don't see why you can't. You might want Naminè there to help though" Vexen said still stabbing at his small amount of eggs.

"After your bath, I want you and Naminè to report to the training room…with your wall breaking, you might be getting your limit soon. You need to be prepared." Xigbar said.

"Sir yes Sir" I said smiling over my morning tea.

"I feel so much better!" I exclaimed sitting at the makeup table as Nami brushed through my tangled wet mop of hair.

"You look a lot better…you've gotten some color in your cheeks" Naminè replied momentarily stopping her humming. It seemed as if we were becoming our old selves again. If that were truly possible.

There was a knock on our door and Naminè said a quick come in. Sora popped in with his usual cheerfulness. I was so glad to see happy Sora back. I was hoping that soon…maybe happy Kairi could come back as well…Riku followed suit and lent up against the doorway. His black cloth was over his eyes once more. Naminè had mentioned the color of his eyes, and how beautiful he was without the cloth on. I watched her reflection as she busily started to pull my wet hair into a pony tail.

"You look much better" Sora said smiling.

"Well it's all thanks to you three"

"What are you boys doing here?" Naminè asked starting on trying to pin my bangs back.

"Xigbar wants us to try and help today. We were just waiting until you were ready" Sora said coming to stand beside me looking at my reflection.

"Isn't she pretty?" Naminè cooed smiling down at me.

"Yes she is" Sora said lightly smiling causing me to blush deep red.

Naminè strode over easily to Riku and started talking to him as if Sora and I weren't in the room. I guess it will be like that more often now. I tried not to feel a pang of fear and resentment towards them. I should be happy for her…but I think I was scared. Scared of being by myself. Naminè was all I really had. And if she was with Riku…who did I really have?

"They sure are getting along nicely aren't they?" Sora asked following my gaze.

"Yea…I'm…happy for them" I said turning my back, but I still saw their reflection in the mirror.

"You don't have to be alone, you know, just because she's…" Sora started suddenly seeming shy.

"Don't I?" I asked turning from the mirror to look at him. I was on the verge of tears. A stray tear rolled down my cheek in rebellion of my trying to keep them in.

"No…You don't" He said smiling simply using his thumb to wipe it away.

"Sora- I" I was cut off before I could get another word out. Yuffie had walked past Riku and Naminè and was at my side in seconds.

"Kairi! Vexen thinks he might have found him!" She said suddenly grabbing my hands bobbing up and down with excitement.

"Vexen found Vincent? But I thought he was taken by the Heartless"

"So did I! But apparently, he didn't have a working heart for the heartless to take, so he was just injured. Vexen thinks that maybe Saïx found him!" She said.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked confused.

"If Saïx was able to save him, then he might be his vampire self. He may be their prisoner…he might be part of the Organization…but that means he's alive!" She clasped our hands together joyfully.

"Yuffie! That means you might be reunited with Vincent!" I said actually jumping up and down with her.

Yuffie's personality was like that. She was kind and fun loving. She seemed like she had known her own heart break though. We hugged and rejoiced and she hugged Sora and Naminè and even Riku. She continued to have a smile on her face and tears almost welled into her eyes. I couldn't imagine even the possibility of being reunited with the one you loved. And now, Yuffie could have just that. She ran out of the room saying she had to tell all the others too. I smiled watching her happy essence leave after her.

"I'm so happy for her…to be reunited with one that you love… She deserves it" I said leaning up against the makeup table.

"She's been looking for Vincent for a long time" Sora said coming to stand beside me toying with my jewelry box. I noticed that Naminè and Riku had left…Now it was just Sora and me.

"Yuffie told me something…can I talk about it? Or is it too painful?" I asked.

"She told you about Roxas?" Sora said setting the jewelry box back down. He seemed sadder, and I wanted to make him smile, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.

"Yes…but if it's too difficult I understand"

"Here…" Sora led me to my bed and sat down on the edge of it. He patted to the spot next to him and I sat down.

"Yes…I had a twin brother named Roxas. He was the oldest of a minute, and boy did he never let me forget it" Sora smiled as if he were recalling a far off memory. "We were fifteen when the Heartless invaded my home. Our parents were one of the first ones taken. My father's best friend, Xahanort, watched over us and tried to protect us. He was actually our…leader."

"Leader?"

"Of Organization Thirteen. I am the reason he left Castle Oblivion. He was worried that if the darkness eroded his heart that he would hurt me…so he left. He changed his name to Xemnas after he left." I couldn't help but place my hand on top of his. It had its usual warmth that crawled up my arm and made my head feel warmer and lighter.

"Anyway…Roxas was like…Demyx." Sora raised his eyebrow seeing if I got his meaning. I nodded and squeezed his hand. He held tightly to mine.

"He was in love with his high school sweetheart, Axel. Anyway…he had discovered Axel had been killed by the Heartless…and… committed suicide" Sora said. "He might of well been taken by the Heartless…he had already lost his heart when Axel died" Sora whispered.

"Sora…I'm so sorry" I whispered. I couldn't imagine the pain…and yet he still believed in hope and love. How was that possible? How was he able to get past it and I couldn't get past my father's death?

"I'd like to think he is in a better place… Hopefully he's with Axel. They were kind of a cute couple" Sora said with a light laugh.

I remembered how I felt when I had hugged Sora yesterday when I had woken up. I wanted to hug him so bad. I finally decided to stop fighting. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face into his jacket once more. I was eloped in the scent of chlorine, and something familiar masculine…it kind of smelled like Riku. Did he borrow something of Riku's? I thought he would push me away for a second. Yuffie's words recalled in my head, that he loved someone…who could it be?

Sora wrapped his arms around my waist and bent his head down towards my shoulder. I felt his breath on my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. Did I really just think that? Or feel it? I was hanging out with Naminè way too much. Her romantic notions were rubbing off on me.

"How is your heart doing?" He asked through my hair. His thumb traced light circles near my lower back.

"Much better" I whispered almost purring at the sensation inside of me. I had never felt like this before.

"I'm sorry I got so angry at you…I think I was worried that you'd get so…sad that you'd end up like Roxas…I can't lose anyone else" He whispered.

"I can't lose you either" I finally confessed.

**Author's Note: Anyone who has liked my story will also like "The Copycat" written by 9653girl. It's a really good story about Organization Thirteen with A New O.C. Make sure to check it out :)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Start of a Savior

**Hey Guys! I hope you are all liking the way this is going :) with reading the chapter name it's pretty obvious what happens. Kairi's key blades are Oathkeeper and the second one is kind of like the one she gets from Riku in KH2, but I don't like the design so I changed it a little. I didn't like that the flowers looked kind of dead. And what kind of savior has a keyblades with flowers on the end of it? Anyways, hope you enjoy; Thanks for the reviews. And God Bless!**

Key of Twins

Chapter 13

(The Start of a Savior)

*KAIRI*

I had been training for an entire week and my muscles have never been so warn out. I laid on my extremely comfortable bed basking in its cool sheets. I pulled my boots off and rolled over onto my stomach feeling the intense pain in my back. Yet the pain in my arm screamed for attention as I gently laid my hand on it. Vexen said it was healing but that it would leave some scars. The scar on my forehead wouldn't go away. No matter what Vexen did to it, it would stay put. It looked like a scratch one would get from a cat. But I got mine from an evil witch with electric throwing knives glowing with lightening. I couldn't wait to get my limit so that I would be able to beat her at her own game. I could teach her to mess with someone her own size and win a battle against her. Then she couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Tired already? Come on Kairi! You're sucha wimp." Naminè skipped into our room with a playful swing to her hips.

"May I remind you that I am just a normal girl? You all have material in your bloodstream. I am completely human; you're fighting with an advantage." I growled annoyed. I hated being weak.

"Come….We have a mission. Kairi this involves you as well. You'll need to come along" Cloud said poking his head into our room after an extremely brief knock.

I tried not to look too excited as I grabbed my boots and quickly zipped them back up. We walked towards the dining room. Tifa grabbed us and lead us towards Xigbar's office where he, Leon, and Cloud plan things and look at the maps of all the worlds. I had only been in there once and it was really cool. It smelled kind of like the library, the same old book smell. Everyone was gathered around a large round wooden table in the middle of the room. As I stepped forward I saw large maps of different worlds. It had to take a life time to visit all of these and draw the land on paper.

"Alright Tiffa, I want you, Naminè, Kairi, Rinoa, and Yuffie to go to Olympus Coliseum. There are some ruins there that might hold some information about Vexen's prophesy of Kairi. See what else might be there. But be careful, Hades is a God, so nothing can destroy him. He doesn't take too kindly with people messing around in the underworld." Xigbar directed his daughter.

"Ladies, Tifa is taking my place as leader on this mission. Whatever she says, you do. Understand?" Xigbar asked looking around his round planning table.

"Sir, I don't want you think I'm not glad to be going, but why am I allowed to go on this mission? Won't I put these girls in danger?" I asked. I didn't want them risking their lives for me. That witch is still out there with Saïx. I could never forgive myself if anyone got hurt because of me.

"Something might react to your presence. You never know. Vexen seems to think that you will have a new kind of magic that no one has ever seen before. I want you to go, besides, I've been training you. You'll do fine, I have faith in you" Xigbar said putting a kind hand on shoulder. His faith in me made me stronger. He reminded me of my father in many ways.

We didn't even wait for anything else. Cloud created a dark portal and Tifa and Rinoa started stepping through. Naminè took my hand and we stepped in after Yuffie. Soon we were in front of these large wooden gates. Tifa used her right leg and kicked the doors open with ease. We gasped looking at the gigantic stone ruin that were before us. I had heard the stories of this world. Stories of gods and goddess who ruled this place. Ancient heroes would fight against each other to figure out who was a true hero. I had always herd that it was a beautiful place. But looking before me, all I saw was rubble and large pieces of stone.

"I bet this world was beautiful in its hay day" Yuffie said stepping over some broken stone.

'It's so sad to see such a beautiful place destroyed" I said walking over to a charred tarp hanging on a piece of wall that was surprisingly still standing.

"To those who enter may the pure of heart be upon you, till the lighted hearts arise" Rinoa spoke stepping beside me.

"It's like the prophesy" Vexen had made me memorize it, had I not done it already.

"Welcome, Knight pure with white. May you win whatever challenge comes before you." Naminè read coming to my other side.

I reached up and tore the cloth from the wooden rod that had held it up. I folded it up and laid it by the door. When we leave it'll be easy to reach down and get it. Tifa had worked her way past some of the broken pieces of building. Rinoa suddenly called Tifa back. Rinoa held her arm out and the same kind of light like Namine's keyblade appeared in her hand. Soon a dark black sword like blade appeared in her hand. But at the handle it was though it was the handle of a gun. It was black as Rinoa's hair. Words were etched upon it that read Shooting Star. She closed her eyes and held the blade towards the ground above her. She struck the ground and the charred pieces erupted. Walls started to fall apart and a secret opening started to show through the broken pieces.

"Much better" Tifa said. "Thank Rin"

"What is that?" I asked stepped beside her as she pulled her weapon out of the ground.

"It's a gun blade…it's my limit idem." She held it out so that I could see.

"Speaking of weapons, you might want to summon before we enter…Kairi…stay close to Namine and Rinoa." Tifa ordered taking the personality of her father. There was no denying that she was Xigbar's daughter.

Everyone started to summon their weapons. Tiffa clenched her hands into fist and black gloves formed over her usual soft hands. Rinoa held her left arm out and a circle folded out and electricity sparked through it. It looked like a shield. Naminè summoned her solid white keyblade. It's intricate design still seemed weak. But I knew that that was not the case. Yuffie held her arm out and a X shape weapon appeared in her hands. It was as though it were a boomerang. They all started towards the opening. Naminè stepped closer to me looking backwards towards the door.

"I don't see anything in here…do you?" Yuffie asked walking towards a row of stands where people would to watch the tournaments. Rinoa was moving more rubble with just a wave of her hand.

"I don't see anything at all…I say we check the underworld." Tifa said shaking dirt off her black gloves.

*NAMINÈ*

We started out towards the way we entered. I held my keyblade tighter. Tifa was the first to step around the broken rubble that guarded the new doorway Rinoa made. I stopped in my tracks seeing Tifa's back tighten under her jacket. Her fist balled and her gloves tightened. I saw a familiar shadow near the open doorway of the Coliseum. We all stepped out to form two lines; Yuffie stood beside of Kairi behind us.

"Loz" I growled. He was the one who had hurt Riku last time and who almost hurt me, but why was he alone without his two brothers?

"Well if it isn't the other twin. Where's your brother? Big Brother is going to be angry if I don't bring both twins to him." Loz called taking a step forward from the shadows. His hair was still as recognizable as ever. It twirled upward in his little duck tail.

"Brother?" Kairi whispered behind me.

"My twin brother Sora" I whispered.

"Who is she?" Loz asked motioning his head to Kairi.

"A new girl we just found in the ruins…what's it to you?" Tifa asked.

"Play with me?" He asked smiling evilly at all of us.

Loz picked up a charred piece of stone and tossed it towards us. Tifa stepped forward and punched through it to where only little pieces fell behind us. Loz grunted and started to run forward meeting Tifa in the middle as they started fighting. Tifa matched Loz throwing him to the ground. Her punches were as strong as his, the materia through her system made that possible. He growled punching the ground and jumped up into the air. Rinoa took her keyblade and nodded at Tifa beside her. Tifa pushed her hand out and clenched her fist. A weird clock glowed golden around her on the ground. Loz's speed decreased as if he were on slow motion, his face still held his determination. Rinoa jumped up and slashed into Loz's shoulder where he had been wounded by Riku. Loz fell to the ground with a thump as Rinoa landed on the opposite side of us.

"Loz?" a male voice called past the gate.

A blonde haired man appeared beside the door. He was as tall as Loz with large broad shoulders wearing a white jacket. He grimaced as he saw Loz on the ground and took out a phone like the one we had. After he got off he stepped forward and nudged Loz's shoulder rolling his eyes.

"Seifer!" Rinoa called on the other side of us.

"Ah, Rinoa…tell me…how's Leon doing these days?" The man asked grinning wickedly at her. Tifa let out a growl as Rinoa stepped closer readying her gun blade.

They jumped at Seifer at the same time. But instead they didn't hit him. Rinoa was knocked backward by a strange shield that had formed around Loz and Seifer. Tifa was struck back when someone stepped from a dark portal in front of her. It was another man who somewhat looked like Loz, yet taller and with broader shoulders. He was handsomer than Loz, with long silvery white hair that lead down his waist. His hair color somewhat resembled Riku's. His eyes were a darker shade than Loz's as well. He held a long blade in his hands as he stepped forward. His back was straight and he held his blade with ease. To me, he looked as if he were the angel of death.

"Sephiroth" Tifa growled.

"Tell me…where is Cloud?" He asked in an indescribable voice.

"Don't you think you've hurt him enough?" Tifa asked clenching her fist.

Sephiroth merely smirked at her as someone else stepped from the opened door. She was a strange looking woman with horned hair coming out of the top of her head. She had strange blue purple marks around her face with glowing eyes. She wore a dress that didn't hide much of her body as she strode easily towards Sephiroth. He smirked at Rinoa's reaction as he took the strange woman by the waist.

"Ultimecia…it can't be….we…killed you" Rinoa stumbled as if she were in a nightmare.

"Isn't Xemnas wonderful? He and Saïx are able to do anything…even bring me back from Hades. And together, we are all going to become new rulers of these worlds. We will create them in a new image…our image" She placed a hand lovingly on Sephiroth's chest.

"So you are creating your own dark organization!" Yuffie called, she was behind us standing beside of Kairi.

"You could say that…" Seifer said walking over to Loz and nudging him with his boot. Loz moaned and looked up to see Sephiroth.

"Big brother! That white witch did this to me…they all did….they need to be punished! Punish them big brother!" Loz called with tears forming up into his eyes.

"For once…I actually agree with the idiot" Seifer said smirking rolling his eyes at Loz who was whimpering on the ground.

"Get up you imbecile….You are a disgrace. If I hadn't promised mother to keep you safe, I would have killed you years ago..." Sephiroth said grabbing Loz's shoulder and throwing him up towards the wall.

"Hey! You promised mother you'd take care of us! You liar! You Meanie…you haven't done anything for me…or kadaj or yazoo!" Loz called angrily holding his arm.

"I swear if you open your stupid mouth again I'll kill you…promise or no promise. Need I remind you what I did to my own son?" Sephiroth said.

"Allow me to do the honors" Seifer said with an evil smirk moving past Sephiroth.

"Not yet….We need them for one more mission…" Sephiroth said grabbing seifer's shoulder.

We all started to look at each other…What were they doing here? They were acting as if we weren't even here. Loz was still moaning a little as everyone regrouped. We held our two lines…Yuffie and Kairi were behind us as we straightened up. Sephiroth motioned to Seifer who ran towards us with his gun like blade. Yuffie pulled out from that and started to fight him and the clashing of weapons sounded throughout the area. Ultimecia glowed at Rinoa as she started her attack. They used more magic than actual combat. Ultimecia would throw ice which Rinoa would dodge and throw fire balls, she even tried to throw bricks of rubble at her. But Ultimecia was strong, she destroyed it with ease. Tiffa growled as Loz headed towards her. The matched each other as Loz started to suck her with his weapon on his arm. Her black gloves sparked with electricity as she clenched her fist. Sephiroth stood back and watched the fighting for a moment. Then I noticed that he saw me. I was the only one left.

"Go hide in the ruin and wait for me to come for you" I whispered as he approached.

I didn't have time to turn and see if Kairi had hidden. Sephiroth had raised his long thin blade and started his attack. He gracefully swung his blade skillfully down upon me as I blocked it with my key blade. I pushed him back being careful to watch the tip of the sword. He breathlessly strode again, using his sword for another attack as I held up my key blade in defense and pushing away again. But this time his blade came across my knee causing it to bleed lightly.

I grabbed one of my wing's keys feeling the trigger form and shot a red beam at Sephiroth. He dodged it with a smirk and held his sword high above me. I used my remaining keys and held up in defense. He pushed off me pushing me to the ground as he landed on his feet across from me. He held up his sword as if he were to strike and kill.

*KAIRI*

I could not sit by and watch people I care about get hurt any longer. I ran from the piece of standing building that I was hiding behind. I past all the other fights as I pushed my way to Sephiroth. He was holding his sword above Naminè fixing to strike her. I ran and tried to push him away. He held up his left arm and caught me easily in it, holding me by my throat. I tried to pry my hands inbetween his, but it was no use, he was too strong.

"What did you think you were going to do?" He asked raising me so my feet were a few inches off the ground.

"Kairi!" Others yelled my name as I looked down at the Angel of Death who had me.

"I…am…not…afraid…of…of…" I felt the breath leave my lungs as he tightening his grip around my throat. I closed my eyes become enveloped in darkness. It was cold and meaningless darkness. I felt as if my lungs gave way.

Suddenly I was eloped in white light. I felt an intense burning sensation in my forehead and my heart started to beat a steady beat faster. Warmth flowed from my arms and raced down towards both my hands warming me from the darkening cold. I felt my clothes change and fold over my body as if they were a second layer of skin. I no longer felt Sephiroth's hand around my throat. I felt power scourging through my muscles as I clenched my fist. There was a calming silence that flowed around me. But soon whispers of the prophesy flowed around as if it were a magical shield. The burn on my forehead seemed to overlap with the scar that that witch had given me. It intensified as I was sat back on the ground.

"KAIRI!" Naminè yelled.

I felt solid ground under my feet and opened my eyes to see a whole new light in front of me; Even my eye sight was better. Everyone had stopped their fighting and were looking at me. Sephiroth had been pushed away and stood silent watching me. I looked down; my clothing had changed under my member's jacket. I had light purple sneaker kind of boots. Black laces laced from the boots and up my ankle. I wore a white dress under a pink over dress. A black belt wrapped around my midsection with a little satchel hanging from it. I looked up and saw interest in Sephiroth's blue green eyes. His slit pupils grew larger.

"What do we have here?" He asked taking a step closer.

I took a deep breath and balled my fist. Light started to form in each hand as not one but two key blades appeared. One had wings for a handle and it straightened to a star as its teeth. The other had a crown and it laced down to a star shaped charm. The actual key reminded me of Destiny Islands where Grandmother lived. The handle looked like a sanded colored heart that rushed up the key to form Waves as its teeth. I held both up seeing how light they were in my hands.

"Two? Two keyblades!" Loz rubbed his eyes as if he were seeing things.

"Kairi?" Naminè stepped closer to me. She placed a loving hand on my arm. I felt even more strength surge through me by our touch. It was as if out strength and mind were connected as one.

"The…Prophesy" Sephiroth spoke watching the two of us. "We have found the savior…and her white knight…"

"Leave now…and none of you will be harmed" I turned to him.

"Is this supposed to frighten me?" Ultimecia asked with a hint of laughter.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I stepped back from Sephiroth towards the other girls. Naminè was right beside me.

Soon we were on opposite sides of the inner courtyard. Loz was the first to strike this time. He tried to hit me, his a weapon sparked with electricity; I took my keyblade and blocked his electric attack. He snarled as I pushed him away into the air and followed. I used one key to hit him the back which knocked the breath out of him. I kicked him back into the broken pieces on the ground. Sephiroth tried to attack me from the side while I was working on Loz. I held up my key and a powerful force field protected me. He angrily slashed as I took my keyblades blocking his attack the field ended. Naminè stood in between us taking on Sephiroth while Loz got back up. His metal thing on his arm sparked with stronger blue electricity. I struck at his hurt arm again and he howled as I finally rammed my key blade into his side.

"You will never hurt another soul" I said pulling my key out pushing him to the ground

"No…" Loz's body started to grow a dark black. His bitter scream filled the air as he landed on his knees. He threw his fist wildly against the ground in pain as he growled like an animal.

Soon his body was gone, taken up by the darkness. The only thing left was his metal weapon. It was broken into two little pieces. Sephiroth just watched the spot where Loz had been. His eyes were widened a little by surprise but he soon recomposed his usual stone faced smirk. He turned to Ultimecia and Seifer and they followed as he created a dark portal.

"Next time…it won't be so easy" He spoke before entering the portal.

"None of you scare me. I'm ready for whatever you throw at me. I will stop you, no matter what it takes" I growled.

I lowered my keyblades turning to the other girls as they all composed after the fighting. Naminè was the first one to approach me as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back feeling this strange new strength race through my system. Rinoa smiled and looked down at my keys taking one in her hand.

"You've got your limit! You weren't even in the circle. Kairi, this is unheard of. I can't wait to see all that you will be capable of…" Tifa wrapped her arms around Naminè and I.

"Let's go home" Rinoa said reaching down to grab the tarp by the gate.

"I have this weird theory that I want to try out first. It's a really crazy idea…but humor me." I said looking around at the other four faces.

I told everyone to link hands. I stood the middle of the four girls and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Images raced through my head. I remembered the smell of Xigbar's study at Castle Oblivion. The way his maps were all layered upon each other and the wooden table in the middle of the room. The way the stainglassed windows poured light onto the floor. Even the smell of old books and parchment started to race through my memory. I tried to remember every little detail I could about it; I remembered Xigabr's scared face with his eye patch and hoangel and Cloud would always bicker. Leon's scarred face and intence eyes appeared. I felt a warmth rise from my feet to my head. My eyes remained closed as I felt a strange powerful wind rush past my body.

"Oh…My…God…" Yuffie gasped.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the exact place I had thought about. Xigbar was looking strangely at us with his one eye widened. Cloud and Leon had their swords out. Well Leon had a gun blade like Rinoa. Riku was standing guarded and Sora had his mouth opened. Their keyblades dissapeared in their hands.

"You guys just appeared out of nowhere!" Sora said seeming a little freaked out.

"Kairi has her limit, she has two key blades and…She can teleport!"

"Kairi…what's with the tattoo?" Sora asked as he calmed down a little.

Everyone looked a little freaked out while I walked over to Xigbar's full length mirror. I gasped as I finally saw my reflection. My hair was the same, yet my eyes seemed a shade lighter of blue. But across my forehead, where that scar had been, was a blue tattoo like mark. It was the shape of a heart. Where the heart met it curled under in two little swirls.

"It seems as if our savior has appeared" Vexen said happily.

*NAMINÈ*

My sister had finally found her limit. I had never been so happy or excited. The next two days were spent training. I would teach her all I knew and Riku and Sora would help as well. Her two keys were strong and powerful. Her magic was more developed than mine; she could create ice and fire out of thin air. Her magical force fields were able to protect two people, not just she. Her tattoo had some type of magical quality as it glowed while she fought. The one thing she was having problems with, was that she was too strong.

"Sora! I am so sorry!" Kairi lent down to where she had accidently knocked him down. It had made a crater into the floor.

"It's no problem…I'm just glad that you can do it." Sora said smiling his usual goofy smile. His arm seemed funny. It had a dark brown look to it. I then realized that it was dirt mixed with blood.

"Here…let me see your arm" Kairi said easily hoping down beside Sora and lightly took his arm.

Riku and I stood at the edge of the crater watching them in the hole. Kairi held his arm gently in her hands. She closed her eyes and her tattoo glowed and suddenly Sora gasped. His arm had completely recovered. She was extremely powerful. I started to blush as I noticed that they weren't coming out of the hole. They just sat there with her holding his arm slightly.

"Should we give them privacy?" I whispered looking up at Riku.

"That would be smart"

I crept from the crater trying not to make a sound. Riku smirked and walked past barely making any noise.

"How do you do that?" I asked following him into the hallway.

"Do what?"

"You didn't make any noise?"

"Like Yuffie says…I'm a ninja" Riku said smirking.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" I asked as we walked towards the library.

The library was a new favorite get away. I loved it. It was a way to escape from everything. I could spend all my time there if I wasn't needed for missions. It had long rows of bookshelves lining every wall. A set of stairs winded up to the second level. It had two dark wooden desks with red leather chairs. Red leather couches invited me in.

"Sora and Kairi? I suppose so"

"What? Is my sister not good enough for your best friend?" I asked putting my arm out to stop him from walking. He raised a silver eyebrow at me. He put his arm out to stop himself from bumping into me.

"I didn't say that" He said almost smiling but he caught himself.

"Maybe your best friend isn't good enough for my sister" I said strolling past him unintentionally swinging my hips. I couldn't help but feel my finger sway past touching his arm a little.

"That's not very nice…I thought you were suppose to be some protector of the savior?" Riku asked with a smirk as we strode into the library.

I liked it better when Riku was like this. It was much more fun flirting with him when he smirked at me instead of ignoring me. After our talk in Vexen's office and rescuing Kairi we hadn't really gotten a chance to talk. We had both been put to work with helping Kairi gain her limit. Now, we were alone in a place I loved most…with the one I loved…

"Sometimes I think she can protect herself" I admitted softly. "I don't understand, I could protect her before….but now…she's so strong. What's my role in all of this?"

"She still needs you" Riku said leaning up against one of the bookshelves.

"I hope so, or else…why am I here?" I grabbed one of my favorite books from my designated bookshelf it had all my favorites.

"Maybe she isn't the only one" Riku said so softly that I thought I had imagined it. I dropped the book in my hands.

"Riku" Just saying his name sent this electric current through me.

Suddenly images ran through my head. I grabbed my sketchbook from the table where I had left it last night and started to sketch vigorously. I didn't want to lose any image that I had seen. I sketched two who pages when they finally stopped. When I came back to, I looked down at the two pages with fear. One was of Demyx and Saix with a wolf form. I saw Sephiroth and Ultemcia…everyone I recognized, but where were they? How did I have enough time to sketch a back ground. I gasped as I saw the details of the building behind them. Slowly the moon and the outer windows showed through and I gasped dropping the sketchbook to the floor.

"Oh God…they are coming….to Castle…Oblivion"


	15. Chapter 14: Jointed Hearts

Key of Twins

Chapter 14

(Jointed Hearts)

*NAMINÉ*

"What do you mean?" Riku asked coming to my side. He held me steady by my elbow. I felt as if my knees were going to give way. I wrapped my other arm around his to give me extra support. My head was buzzing, and my knees were growing weak.

"In a few months…they are coming…to take us…by surprise" I choked out feeling an insane dizziness overwhelm me.

"Who exactly? How many people are coming?" He asked putting his other hand at my waist to steady me.

"Sephiroth…Saïx, Ultimacea, Seifer….and another girl…I don't know who she was…she was kind of what Kairi described as the girl who attacked her. They're all coming, even Demyx" I whispered.

"How long exactly do we have?"

"Three months…they plan to attack on…Xigbar's birthday. They know we are planning a party."

Riku grabbed my hand and we rushed towards Xigbar's office. We didn't even bother to knock as we barged into the office. Xigbar looked up from his maps. His face turned white as a sheet as he read my mind before I could even let out a single syllable. Cloud and Leon questioned Riku while Xigbar didn't even bother actually speaking. We remained talking with our eyes locked. It was something we had started to do when we didn't want others to know what we saying.

"_What can we do?" I asked begging him to lead me._

"_We need to go back to Olympus Coliseum. Maybe Hades will have some information. But this time, we have the upper hand. They do not know that you could foretell their plans. They won't be expecting it when we come."_

"_Unless Demyx filled them in"_

"_Let's hope to God he hasn't. Maybe we can lure Demyx out and capture him and bring him back to base. We need him in our numbers." _

"_How?"_

"_You and Kairi. What if Kairi could control her teleporting to where she could teleport behind Demyx and then bring him here. All we would need to do is get her ready."_

"_Understood. I'll start to work with her. Sora and Riku can help as well. Is that alright?"_

"_Of course. Maybe being around Sora will help strengthen Kairi's heart. She is more important than anything right now. We cannot allow Sephiroth to turn her heart dark. My theory is that is why they are planning to come here…to get Kairi."_

"_I'll start working with her immediately. She was able to transport all of us from Olympus. Hopefully she can do it again"_

"_We also need to work with Riku" Xigbar said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He was more hurt by that attack from Loz than he let on to you. Not to mention who his father is." Xigbar rubbed the stubble of his jaw with worry. _

"Riku…" I looked up at his face saw it wrenched in pain.

Cloud and Leon came to both side and held him upright. Riku growled and held his right hand to his side where his bandage was. It turned a dark shade of deep red. Cloud and Leon held tightly towards Riku and started out the door. I walked behind them all the way to Vexen's lab. Kairi and Sora were in the doorway within minutes as we walked in. Vexen dropped what he was doing as Leon pulled Riku onto the medal lab table.

"His wounds are worse. Whatever attacked him feeds onto darkness. It makes darkness grow inside the wound making it much worse. Considering how much darkness Riku already had in his system, I imagine he is in unimaginable pain." Vexen said as he motioned for Cloud and Leon to help him take Riku's black jacket off.

"Let me try something" Kairi said stepped forward beside me.

"Kairi, Riku is so full of darkness that he is beyond your help. Considering who his father is, I imagine he's is as powerful of a dark prince as you are a white princess" Vexen said unrolling Riku's bandages.

"Why does everyone keep talking about Riku's father? Riku is not dark!" I growled annoyed not knowing what to do. I had never felt so useless.

"He didn't tell you?" Cloud asked in disbelief.

"What didn't he tell me? Please…Cloud…." I watched as Riku's hand unintentionally reached up and pulled at the fabric over his eyes.

I stepped forward and started to unravel the fabric of his eyes. He steadied back and allowed me to. I put my hand on his forehead and it grew hotter. Riku kept his eyes closed as I folded the cloth and laid it beside his head. I looked up at Cloud as he watched us.

"Riku…is…my cousin." Cloud said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Riku's father…is…my uncle…." Cloud said.

"Sephiroth?"

Leon and Cloud both nodded as I turned towards Riku. He seemed so beautiful with his long white hair. I had imagined running my fingers through it. His eyes were still closed, and he looked as peaceful as an angel. How could he be the son of such an evil man? Looking at him now, I could see the resemblance. He had said that he was cloaked in darkness, but could he really be the spawn of such hate? Why was he on our side and not his father's?

"Sephiroth tried to turn Riku into his own creature of darkness. He started some of his own theories about darkness. He injected into Riku pieces of blavk hearts. So much darkness ended up taking half of his heart as it's prisoner. One day, I found Riku buried in rubble almost dead. He had dark materia running through his blood stream and terrible scars all over his body. I brought Riku back here. Riku is still trying to defeat his inner darkness, I don't think he wants to be the monster his father made into." Cloud came to my side looking down at Riku.

"Lately he has even been coming to me for shots of my white materia samples to course through his blood. We are hoping in time that he will be able to keep his darkness in check." Vexen said.

"I don't understand…why didn't he tell me?" I whispered.

"He thinks…he is not…good enough for you. He is worried about hurting you. Darkness is not a simple thing. Riku has had many problems trying to keep it in. The darkness will be there for the rest of his life. It might even try to make him immortal" Xigbar said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get him to his room. I want him comfortable in his own bed. I can do more work there…come let's clean those bandages. Girls…leave it to us" Vexen said taking control.

"Kairi….come…we need to work on your teleporting" I turned around and looked at my sister. She stepped away from Riku and nodded a goodbye to Sora.

"I'll keep you posted" Sora said putting his hand on my arm.

"Please…take care of him" I whispered.

*KAIRI*

My sister had never drilled me so hard. I pushed myself from the ground and stood back up. She had a stone face and her wings grew wider. We were alone in the training room. I pulled my two keybladesout and watched as she lifted herself off the ground with her wings. I knew that I had become much stronger, and that I had really hurt Sora earlier. But my strength was magic, Naminè's was actually muscle strength.

"I'm sorry I'm pushing you…" She said.

"I understand…I need this. The dark Organization won't go easy on me." I held my keys tighter as she started her attack.

I held my hand up creating a force field in between us. The tattoo on my forehead started to slightly burn. I had grown use to it over the past couple of days. I felt my arm grow warm as I formed a fireball in my hand. I felt it's head flicker near my face warming me all the way to my toes. I threw it towards the target on the wall. It incinerated in seconds. The force field was down and Naminè started again with her attack. I took my keyblades and blocked her pushing it backwards. She formed her gun of her key blade and aimed past me towards the wall. I felt a strange light appear in my hands and I held it out towards the area. A bright light erupted from my hand and broke the beam of her gun. I started my offense taking her to the wall with my key blades and knocking her back down to the ground.

"Good job…I would hate to be your actual opponent."

"Can I try something else?" I asked.

"Sure" She stood shaking her skirt and jacket.

I imagined being behind Naminè. I thought about how I was going to take her by surprise by teleporting and taking the advantage. I felt the familiar sensation form from my feet to my head. I heard Naminè gasp as I appeared behind her. I nudged her back gently with my keyblade and her key wings held defense as they appeared around me. I froze three with a string of ice. The other three attacked in which I used a wall of fire. She came with her keyblade in hand which I jumped over her and teleported to the other side.

"That's just what we needed." Naminè said with a happy smile appearing on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a vision…the dark Organization is coming to Castle Oblivion. We are going to try to lure Demyx out so that you can teleport him back here and we can change him back. We can finally rescue Demyx!" She grabbed my hands in hers excitedly.

"Thank God…he was the first one I wanted to save…." I hugged her with the same excitement. Maybe things could get back to a strange new normal.

We practiced for a little while longer until Sora walked in causing both of us to lose focus. Naminè flew to him as I teleported. Both of us tackled him to the floor in surprise. He lay on the ground with us lying on top of him.

"You two need to stop that…you will be the death of me" He said from the ground. I laughed lightly feeling heat rise to my cheeks. I could feel his heart beat underneath my hand as it lay on his chest.

"How's Riku?" We asked in unison.

"He's alright…he's resting now. Naminè…why don't you go see him. He might feel better" He grunted.

Within seconds Naminè was gone. She moves faster than I do. I laughed and then suddenly realized that I was still on Sora. I leaned up on my arms but he wrapped his arms closer towards me. I gasped in surprise and wiggled a little get more comfortable.

"She moves faster than you do" Sora said with a smile.

"Well she is my white knight." I said returning his smile.

"See? I told you that you would be the savior…" Sora said with a cute smile. My heart did another pang…yet this time; it was an excitedly happy pang.

"I knew I would be getting an 'I told you so' sooner or later" I rolled my eyes. I tried not to think about how close we were. I felt my arms tingle as I held myself steady on him.

"How are you doing with all of this?" He asked suddenly serious.

"I feel stronger…it's nice to be able to protect those I love… But it has its ups and downs." I said rolling my eyes and smiling down at him.

"You can teleport though…that has to be fun. You could spy on people if you wanted to" He said with a mischievous smile.

"It could be fun…" I jumped when I heard the door handle rattle. I closed my eyes and thought about my room. I took a hold of Sora's arm as I felt that same heat rise from my feet to my head.

"Seriously? I still think this is cool" He said as I realized we were in my room. We were laying in the same position on the couch. Sora's arms were still wrapped around my waist.

"I so glad I don't have to use the stupid dark portals anymore." I rolled my eyes feeling my arms grow tired from supporting myself. I bent down and laid my head on his chest.

"I like you like this….you're not…" he started smiling.

"Grumpy" I finished smiling up at him. "The same goes for you"

"Do you think Riku will be alright?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yea…he's pretty strong. He fights his darkness, but I think it is his asset." Sora lay back on my couch scooting me closer to him to get more comfortable.

"Why didn't he tell Naminè about his father?" I asked feeling his chest rise and fall from breathing.

"He doesn't want to be known from his father. Sephiroth still thinks that Riku is dead. Riku used to be really depressing. He hates who his father is, and who his father has made him to be. I have never seen him this…different. I think it's Naminè. She's making him into the person he wants to be."

"What about you? Do you feel like that about someone?" I thought…I gasped by the look on his face. I had actually said it. I hid my face in his shoulder feeling my face grow hot from embarrassment.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked lightly taking my chin and pushing softly to make me look at him.

I gasped as I suddenly felt his face dangerously close to mine. I pushed off him and met Sora the rest of the way. A new kind of warmth ran through my body as our lips met. My heart started to beat out of my chest. We wrapped our arms around each other kissing until we both ran out of air, our bodies breathing in a perfect rythem. When I opened my eyes again we had switched positions and he was leaning on top of me.

"Sora…thank you" I whispered.

"For what?" He asked pushing hair out of my face.

"You are one of the main reasons the wall around my heart broke. You're helping me become the person I use to be. You're reminding me what we are fighting and living for" I whispered as Sora wrapped his arms around my waist, tracing those little circles making me giddy. He kissed the tattoo on my forehead.

"I love you Kairi" He said smiling down at me, one of his beautiful smiles that struck my heart. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him even closer.

"I love you too Sora" I whispered kissing him.

We smiled as we lay back down and soon I fell fast asleep feeling extremely safe in Sora's arms.

*NAMINÈ*

I peered into Sora's and Riku's room with caution. The only one who was in there with Riku was Vexen. He was scribbling something down in his notebook as he held Riku's wrist to get his heartbeat. I stepped further into the room as Vexen whirled towards the trash to throw his rubber gloves away.

"Come in…he's been asking for you" Vexen said flipping his notebook closed.

Vexen nodded and walked past me closing the door behind him. I sighed seeing Riku lying solemnly on his bed. I stepped forward and sat at the edge of Riku's bed. He still looked like the angel as before. His eye cloth was still off and it was placed on his nightstand. Riku's long silvery white hair was long around his shoulders. His shirt was off and bandaged around his abdomen. I was taken aback seeing the muscles that sculpted down his chest. It took all I had not to trace them with my fingers. He had a small towel on his forehead. I pushed a few strands of his hair off of it.

"So they told you" Riku said with a blank face. His eyes were still closed but I saw his eye lids flicker.

"Yes…why didn't you tell me though?" I asked placing a hand on the towel to see if it were still cold. I took it off him and placed it back in cold water on the night stand.

"I tried to tell you that I wasn't right for you. I truly am the prince of darkness… Now that you know who I am, you understand why…we…" Riku said with a stone cold accent. His facial feature never changed.

"That doesn't matter to me" I said still dunking the towel in the icy water.

"You don't understand…didn't you see what I did to Loz? I hurt him just as he hurt me. I only thought out of anger. I was angry that he had tried to hurt you…so I stabbed him." He growled.

"You didn't do it out of hate…or anger… You did it out of love. That's the proactive feeling that anyone has over someone they love. I would have done the same thing had he not left. Riku, you love me…stop trying to deny it…you love me as much as I love you" I said putting the towel gently back on his forehead.

"Naminè…you see who my father is…what if I become like him? I can feel the darkness inside of me. I can't control it. I could hurt you one day" Riku said.

"But you won't…Riku, I know you better than you think I do" I whispered taking his hand.

"You can't say that… You don't know what kind of monster I am." Riku said pulling away.

I watched him grimace as he turned from me and opened his eyes towards the ceiling of the room. His sea foam green eyes were turned from me. I finally decided to do something I would never have done before. I pushed myself from the bed and walked towards the door. I flipped the lock as it snapped shut.

"Naminè?" He called out to me.

I didn't answer as I pushed Vexen's stool out of my way and pushed myself on the other side of the bed beside Riku. His eye brows dipped in confusion as his hand went to the cloth that was on his forehead. I hushed him slowly taking the towel from his forehead and placing a kiss where it had laid. I set it on the nightstand across from me reaching over Riku.

"What are you doing?" He asked anxiously. I had never seen him look so worried.

"You can't walk away from me this time. You aren't just going to ignore the situation about us. We are going to talk about this without being interrupted, whether you like it or not" I said watching his expressionless face. I put my hand on his cheek moving my thumb to and fro.

"It seems that I am your prisoner…that's taking advantage of a patient isn't it?" Riku asked smirking with his normal self appearing. His smile gave me more confidence.

"No…but I have a feeling this is" I whispered feeling heat radiate off my face as I dipped my face towards his.

I waited for a moment to see if he would push me back or away. But he just looked shocked as his lips parted for a moment as mine brushed against his. I leaned up against the bed rail being careful of his wounds. Riku wrapped his strong arm around me pulling me closer as a strange hunger over took both of us. We had been denying this for so long I almost went crazy. I ran my fingers onto Riku's strong shoulders trying to behave around his wounds. I played with his hair as he traced my bottom lip. After a few moments Riku smiled into my kiss slowly pulling away.

"I need to tell Vexen he does a good job picking out his nurses" He said smiling.

"See? You do love me" I whispered setting my forehead against his.

"I do" He finally whispered causing my heart to stop. His strong arm was still around my waist. He rubbed it up and down my lower back almost causing a purr to come from my lips.

"I love you too" I said contently moving back to sit beside him.


	16. Chapter 15: A Change of Plans

**Hey Everyone! OMG! I am insanely in love with all of you lovelies! These reviews are spectacular and I love getting them! You have no idea! The fact that people are excited for these stories and want me to continue just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy lol. Anyway, I know that I should have this chapter out by the regular time of Friday. But...I have gotten a new digital tablet for drawing and I am crazily obsessed with it right now. So if the next chapter doesn't get out right on time don't be too angry with me XD Thanks and God Bless!**

Key of Twins

Chapter 15

(A Change of Plans)

*KAIRI*

"Where's Naminè and Riku?" I asked as Sora and I walked through the long hallway.

Our fingers were intertwined as we headed down the hall. Yuffie and Vexen had past us in the hall. They had seemed awful busy with plans on how to return Vincent. She gave us a wink and a thumbs up as they past. Sora squeezed my fingers and smiled his usual goofy smile. It was so weird to think that I had lived six months without knowing the organization. I had known Sora now for a month and a half now, it seemed as if I had known him forever. Now it felt as if I had lived at Castle Oblivion for all of my life. Even the long stone white hallways were becoming more familiar to me with each passing day.

"We put him in his bed in our room…Naminè's probably in there taking care of him." Sora said as we turned down another long hallway.

"I hope she didn't get too angry with him" I spoke loving the feeling if Sora's fingers, it almost felt like a small electric current ran through my body whenever we touched. I wonder if he felt it too.

"Well, I would be hurt if you hadn't told me something that that important…but I hope they can work it out. I know Riku doesn't really show it, be he loves Naminè a lot." Sora said squeezing my fingers lightly.

"He's not the only one" I whispered.

We stopped at the white door that marked our destination. Sora pulled on the knob and it didn't budge. I looked up worried at Sora and he returned the look. With our hands still intertwined I closed my eyes and imagined Sora's bedroom. I remembered his dark blue comforter with its solid white comfy pillow. He had a huge map of his home world Traverse Town posted on his wall. I felt that same warm sensation as Sora's hand felt warmer in mine.

I looked around and we were in Sora's room. I smiled as I looked over at Riku's bed and saw Naminè curled up in Riku's arms. She had a gentle smile on her face as she snuggled into him, neither one ous them aware that we were there. I moved silently towards the door and unlocked it. I turned back to Sora who grinned wickedly at me. I raised and eye brow as bent his knees some as if he were ready to spring an attack. He tackled me onto his bed with a swift but silent pounce.

"Sora!" I whispered laughing as he held my closer pushing the pillow up. "You're going to wake them up"

"You worry too much" Sora said wrapping his arms around me as I snuggled into his shoulder. It was a wonderful feeling to know that I was not alone. I was surrounded by people I loved and who loved me too. I kissed Sora softly Seeing his eyes closed and laid back down on his shoulder mniwing that no nightmares of wolves and witches would haunt my sleep.

"I'm glad to see you all worked everything out" Xigbar said leaning against Sora's bedroom door an hour later. He had a proud smile on his face as we looked from Sora's bed to ours.

"Aw come on! I was getting a good nap!" Sora groaned laying his head back on his pillow.

"Do we need to have a talk about the moogles and the Chocobo's?" Leon asked smirking coming up beside Xigbar. I blushed deep red noticing just what it might have looked like to them. Rinoa rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully and he tickled her side making her laugh.

"Leon!" Sora whinnied giving Leon an annoyed expression. I laughing seeing Sora turn bright red.

I jumped as Leon pounced on his bed shaking Sora. They tackled each other onto the floor with Leon trapping Sora in a headlock. Rinoa rolled her eyes at them and sat beside me on the bed. We looked over at Riku and Naminè. They were finally awake but were still lying in the same position. Cloud walked in rolling his eyes at Leon and Sora and walked over to Riku and sat down by his legs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his cousin.

"A little better…Vexen's white materia samples are helping… and I had a couple healing orbs. I should be back to normal by tonight" Riku said rubbing his eyes.

He sat up to where his back was on his headboard, Namine protested and squirmed. Riku wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. I finally got see the color of his eyes as he reached down to kiss her head. They really were beautiful, but made him look even more like his father. Cloud smiled at them and put his hand on Riku.

"You seem like you're doing much better….Naminè is a great nurse" Cloud said actually smiling.

"Well…her methods sure work" Xigbar said with a mischievous smile, he laughed as Riku noticeably turning red. Naminè still had her eyes closed but I noticed she turned a bright shade of pink.

"Well, we've all had our beauty sleep…it's time to work" Xigbar grunted pushing himself from the doorway to walk down the hall. His footsteps were still hear throughout the hall.

Leon and Sora had finally stopped fighting as Sora laid back on his bed wrapping his arm around my back. Leon grabbed Rinoa's waist and pulled her up for her to sit on his lap. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled. Cloud pushed off Riku's bed following Xigbar out of the door.

"Are we working on getting Demyx back?" I asked Leon. He nodded in response, his chin resting on Rin's shoulder. They reminded me of what Sora and I could be like when we are their age.

"I think Xigbar wants you and Naminè to return to Twilight Town. Try to gather as many heatless together to draw the attention of the Dark Organization. I have a feeling they will send Demyx, considering that he knows the town. They might send someone else, so Riku and Sora will go with you. The plan is set to take place tomorrow." Leon said playing with Rinoa's hair.

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to go practice…Nami want to come?" I asked.

"Yep" She said wiping her eyes from across the had started to get up and climb over Riku to leave but she ended up getting stuck in his lap. He wrapped his arm lazily around her knowing he had her trapped. She grunted and looked up at him. I could see the cute challenge he gave her.

Leon and Rinoa stood up with a smile and left the room. I turned around and saw that Sora had fallen asleep again. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. He mumbled and grabbed my waist not letting me go. I laughed and looked at his sleepy face. He opened one eyes and winked at me with his cheeky grin. He was making it very hard to think of working out, and fighting.

"Sora! I have to go practice!" I whined wiggling in his arms. He was much stronger thawere looked.

"But who will I snuggle with?" He asked pulling me closer laying his face in my hair.

"Riku is always available" I said hearing Naminè snort across the room.

"No" Riku said trying not to smile as Naminè tried to crawl out of his lap again.

*NAMINÈ*

We had left our boys in their room as my sister and I walked down the hall. I smiled hearing my sister hum lightly. She giggled as she caught me watching her and I saw a small blush reach over her cheek bones.

"I'm happy for you…by the way…I like Riku" Kairi said taking my hand in hers.

"I'm glad that you're with Sora. He's a great guy. He seems to make you really happy" I said smiling at her swinging our joint hands a little. It was a motion we use to do as kids.

"How did you…" Kairi started. "How did you get Riku to admit that he cared for you? He was pretty serious about avoiding it" She asked and we wove our way to the practice room.

"He didn't really have a choice" I said feeling a light blush cross my cheeks remembering what I had done a few hours ago. It was the best decision I had ever made.

"That would be why the door was locked" Kairi said with a mischievous smile. She seemed much different from she had been. She was even different from who she had been the Heartless first appeared. She was hopeful and loving. I liked her like this.

"I got tired of being interrupted" I laughed seeing my sister actual give me an eye brow wiggle.

"I understand…" She pushed the door of the training room open for me.

The room was just as it had been yesterday. But the creator that Kairi had made in the middle of the floor was completely gone. We stepped into the room and Kairi summoned her two keyblades and smiled at me. Her blue tattoo glowed lightly as she held them up in defense. I summoned my white key blade wings and held them up in defense. In a split second she pushed one of her keys against mine. She was so fast it was hard to predict what she would do. She turned and it was as though a soft whisper past me as she poked me in the back. She split again appearing on the other side of the court. I smiled and flew up in the air holding my keys out.

"We'll need to be on guard for whoever will be with Demyx. It could be anyone" She said appearing in front of me in the air. She pushed her keys against mine and knocked me to the floor with a gentle push.

"Whoa…Xigbar has really been working with you huh?" I asked looking up at her and she landed gently back on the ground.

"He's helped me with strength…Rinoa has been helping me strengthen my magic." She answered putting a hand out to help me up.

I pushed past her with my wings and created a gun shooting one of the targets and moved my wings past me towards one of the brown sack dummies. One wing cut its head off and the other stabbed it where the heart would have been. I jumped back from Kairi and landed on my feet holding my key and attacking her. We fought with just our keys for a little while almost like sword play. It felt as if we had been working for hours. We were interrupted as Xigbar entered clapping his hands.

"You are both doing a good job. I'm proud of my girls" he said with a smile.

He reminded me so much of my father. He had helped Kairi and me so much since we have been here at Castle Oblivion. He was very much becoming a second father to all of us with each passing day. Kairi and I stopped our fight and stood in front of him like soldiers in front of their general. He smiled and put a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Plans have changed my girls…We'll need to act faster and lure Demyx out tonight. More heartless with be out at night and without having humans in twilight town for more than a month they will go crazy with you four there. The heartless aren't a worry. We need to lure Demyx out though through them."

"Kairi, Do you think you can teleport Demyx here once you get a hold of him?" Xigbar asked.

"I think so" she stated with a small edge of worry in her voice.

"I want you to teleport everyone to and back from Twilight Town. Can you handle it?" Xigbar asked again.

"Yes sir" Kairi said nodding.

"I have trained you two well. I am proud of you both" Xigbar said with an easy smile. He squeezed our shoulders and motioned for us to follow him.

We walked through the hall way towards Xigbar's office. Everyone else was waiting for us. Sora and Riku were leaning against one of the desks. They had their black members jackets on and Riku had his shirt back on, and his cloth was back over his eyes. I looked around at our new family. Xaldin was serving dinner to Xigbar. Cloud was sitting on his desk with Tifa standing looking up at him. They looked as if they were in their own little world Cloud holding her right hand gently in his. Leon was reading a book with Rinoa in his lap. Yuffie was polishing her weapon intently. Right now all twelve members were in Xigbar's office. The only one we were missing was Demyx. And soon, he would be with us again.

"Riku…be careful. Sephiroth might come with Demyx. I know that Kadaj and his brother's wouldn't know who you are, so Sephiroth would still think you are dead. I believe it would be best if we all kept it that way." Cloud said putting a hand on Riku's shoulder beside him.

"I will" Riku said putting hand over Clouds. "Thank you cousin"

I looked beside me at Kairi and it seemed almost as if she could read my mind. She nodded and smiled at me. She waved at everyone before stepping closer to Riku and Sora, she held her hand out to me and I took it in mine feeling warmth flow. I had noticed that she had become a warmer temperature since she found her limit. Sora easily took her hand but Riku seemed a little hesitant. I smiled and wrapped his hand in mine. I felt the weird sensation at my feet as I saw Kairi's easy smile. Her eyes were closed and her red hair was blowing in an invisible wind. It felt as if I were flying in a lightening storm. But it was as if my feet never left solid ground. I couldn't see how Kairi could get use to this. Then again she always had her eyes closed.

"I'm not going to get use to that" Riku said pulling aggravated at his eye cloth. It was a familiar gesture he ever did when he was uncomfortable.

"You'll get use to it you after a few times" I said looking around me.

We were in a place we once called home. We were on top of the abandoned school where the usual spot was. The tarp hiding our old home was still there as if we had never left. I sighed remembering how hard it was to fight for survival. I had wondered if Kairi and I had been the only ones left back then. And here we were, standing by two people that we loved. It almost seemed as if our new life was a strange fairytale dream. I was worried for a second that one day I would wake up and it truly was a dream.

"I guess we need to walk around town and attract heartless. I say we lead them to the spiral hill where we found Demyx. It's at the edge of town near the ocean." Riku said bringing me back to reality.

"How about Sora and I take the right part of town and you and Nami take the left. We'll meet at the hill in let's say…three hours? Nine at night?"

"Sounds good. Let's gather some wood to start a bond fire…" Riku said with a nod. He and Kairi worked well together, we all did. Maybe that was why Xigbar always put the four of us on missions.

"Will you be alright walking? I didn't even think about that" I asked as Sora and Kairi turned to leave.

"I should be fine…I have a few matera samples if I need them" Riku said reaching into his member jacket. He pulled one out and handed it to me.

"You keep one in case you need it. You never know. I also gave Sora a couple earlier. I'll be fine…don't worry" Riku said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Easier said than done" I said putting my hand over his.

We set out towards the forest on the left side of Twilight Town. I had my keyblade out and so did Riku as we walked around the entrance of the woods. I could see the beady yellow eyes that use to haunt me in my dreams. Now they seemed worthless compared to the real monsters that were sure to come. My old human made guns only stopped the cycle. But my keyblade would end their useless lives faster than they could create. I wanted nothing more than to destroy the dark creatures that killed my father. But something held me back. They could be the key to getting Demyx back.

"Demyx will be fine, Kairi will bring him back to reality" Riku said leaning up against a tree trunk.

"What do we do to attract the heartless anyway?" I asked looking into the dark shadows.

"They'll come out soon enough…they haven't had a good heart in weeks. They'll follow us anywhere" Riku said moving his head to and fro to check for any unusual noises.

"Will it really attract the Dark Organization. It's seems a little odd doesn't it?"

"If I know my father…anything that stirs up an unusual reaction from the heartless will sure to attract the Dark Organization." Riku said still somewhat distracted.

"Will you be alright? If…well…you know… if Sephiroth shows up?"

"I'd treat him like any other member of Darkness. In my opinion Xigbar is like my real father." He said.

"I understand." I whispered stepping closer to him taking his hand in mine. His corse leather gloves felt rather warm in my hand, both of our keyblades were held down in our other hand. Riku's key seemed stronger and darker than mine, the weird looking eyeball stared past me into the distance.

"Naminè, don't take this the wrong way…but you're distracting me" Riku said with a smirk. I smiled and leant up beside him on the tree trunk. I was surprised when he undid our hands and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close.

We stayed for a few moments just enjoyed each other's company. I heard the screeches and crunching of trees that came from Heartless kind of ruining the moment. I tried not to groan as I followed Riku further south leading the way to the spiral hill. Every now and then we'd gather tree branches to start the fire. I had two while Riku had four large ones under each arm. I tried not to be too obvious as I watched his muscles pull as he walked. He was so muscular that it showed through his black member's jacket. I jumped as I turned behind me and saw twenty black creatures following us with hungry looks in their beady yellow eyes.

"What time is it?" Riku moved his head to the right to check for unusual sounds again.

"8:45" I grabbed my walky talky cell phone that Vexen had given me. I cringed at the screeching that erupted from the Heartless behind us.

"Whatever happens tonight, be sure to get Demyx. He is our main objective. If need be Sora and I can create a dark Portal to get home." Riku said.

"What do you mean 'Whatever happens'?" I asked feeling worried, I stopped walking.

"I'm just saying, we need to make sure to get Demyx. Don't worry…it'll be alright Nami" Riku said pulling the wood so his right hand was free. He cupped my cheek before moving on.

I smiled to myself walking a few steps behind him. What did he just call me? Nami? I had only ever heard Kairi call me that… I shifted the wood in my arms and watched as he neared the bottom of the hill. I saw a small amount of smoke that was a tell tale sign that Sora and Kairi were already at the top.

"Naminè…drop the wood and use your wings…I just want to make sure it's Sora and Kairi up there. It could be a trap." Riku whispered.

I nodded before glaring at the Heartless behind me; they scratched and hissed behind me. I summoned my key and wings and started flying to the top of the hill. What I saw was a complete surprise. It was Kadaj, Yazoo, and Demyx. They were all surrounding the small fire that they had made. Kadaj was using a knife to sharpen his double bladed sword. Yazoo was using a comb to brush his long silver hair while Demyx strummed on his sitar. Demyx looked somewhat different from when I had last seen him. His Mohawk seemed somewhat deflated and his member's jacket was dirty and crumbled. I cringed noticing the moon like scar under his right eye on his cheek bone. It was a mark reminding everyone who Demyx belonged to. I stooped down and landed on the other end of the hill watching the three Dark Members across the fire.

"You…You killed our brother!" Kadaj spoke first readying his double sword.

"Actually my sister did" I said watching them through the flames.

"Either way you both will die tonight" Yazoo said simply putting his comb back in his black boot.

"Naminè?" Demyx asked looking up from his instrumental weapon.

"Demyx" I said taking a step towards him. I remember seeing the water form from last time, I had a feeling that singing would not stop him this time.

Kadaj was the first one to try to strike me. He pounced over the fire and held his weapon high over his head. He yelled in anger as he slammed into a force field blocking his path to me throwing him back towards his brother. I turned and saw Kairi form beside me bathed in light. She had just finished teleporting beside me, her weapons raised at the ready. She lowered it when she spotted Demyx.

"_Not Yet…Wait till their distracted"_ I said in my head.

"_Good Idea, you take the long haired one, I'll take the other one" _

I almost jumped as I heard her voice in my head. I noticed that she did the same. We looked at each other in shock for a moment before I saw Yazoo lunge our way. I took my wings and shielded myself from the gun bullets that Yazoo was sure to shoot. I didn't even have time to think about Sora and Riku as Yazoo pushed me forward. A new kind of hatred filled his attacks. I saw that Demyx was now standing, not exactly sure what to do. I was so distracted I felt something hit my right leg. It almost felt as if something had bit into me with ragged edged teeth. I looked down to see the bottom of my skirt become soaked in deep red blood. I hissed as I placed my hand over the wound.

"Naminè!" Sora yelled coming to my side.

"Nami! Use the materia!" Riku shouted blocking Yazoo's attack as he tried to strike me.

I grabbed the marble like orb that Riku had given me earlier. I took a rather large bite feeling the green healing sense cloak my body. I could see Sora and Riku taking on the two brothers and I looked over at Demyx who was standing with his sitar at the ready. I stood up feeling my leg sting but it was better. The wound was partly closed.

"I can't fight you" I whispered staring into Demyx's unfamiliar dark blue eyes.

"Naminè…don't do this…" Demyx said stepping closer his moon shape scar coming even more clear in the moon light.

"Don't make me" I whispered.

I knew that I would be the only good way to distract Demyx enough for Kairi to get close to him. I felt my wings rise as I flew a little above the ground. Demyx held his weapon and raised his hand out in front of himself. Water started to pour from his fingers and wind itself towards the ground. It splurged upwards to form a body that looked like his exact replica. Demyx stood at the ready as his water clone lunged towards me. I took my key and plunged it into the water clones stomach, isplurge chef and quickly fell to a puddle. Demyx hissed and used his Sitar to block as I tried to push him backwards. I pushed him towards the bench where he once sat. He tripped over it falling backwards. Demyx had never really been the best fighter.

"_Kairi now!"_

"_But what about you guys?" _She asked in my head_. "We're not all touching."_

"_Go without us…I'll get them to the usual spot…we'll create a dark portal…just go now!"_ I ordered in my head.

Kairi nodded and appeared right in front of Demyx causing him to stumble even more. He gaped at her as she reached for his hand and just as fast as she appeared, they vanished. Yazoo just watched the spot where they had vanished. Kadaj let out a howl of anger glairing at all of us. He started to attack Sora with greater force knocking him to the ground. Riku came to Sora's aid sidelining Kadaj. I put my focus on Yazoo using my gun key and shooting him in the chest with a solid red beam. Yazoo let out a growl of anger and bent towards the ground. He dropped his barreled gun with a thud and looked up at me expectantly. I took the trigger in hand and gasped as I felt another sting in the same leg as earlier, but this time it was a little lower. I growled and dropped my gun as my right leg crumbled underneath me. Yazoo crumbled to the ground as darkness finally took him, his gun still in his hand.

"Naminè!" Riku called urgently coming to kneel over me.

"Go…Tell Sephiroth that he was two less soldiers to fight for him…Unless you'd like to join your brothers" Riku growled looking past me to Kadaj.

*KAIRI*

I kept a strong hold onto Demyx's struggling arm. I had imagined Xigbar's office knowing that Cloud, Leon and Xigbar were waiting for us. I pushed him towards Xigbar's leather chair feeling slightly dizzy. I heard muffled grunts as Leon tied a bandana around Demyx mouth, hands, and feet.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked them.

"Even though he doesn't look it, he's dangerous. His mind is clouded with darkness." Vexen stated putting a hand to Demyx's forehead to feel his temperature.

"Where is everyone else?" Tifa and Rinoa asked.

"I couldn't get everyone together…Yazoo and Kadaj came as well…" I panted the tattoo on my forehead burned.

"Do we need to go back?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes"

We were stopped by the wild thrashing of Demyx as Vexen started to insert something in his arm. Demyx howled wildly through his mouth cover. He threw me murderous looks that made my spine tingle in ways that frightened me. I had never wanted Sora by my side so much. Rinoa grabbed my arm and pulled me back as Demyx lunged my way. He stopped midway being pulled back by his bandages and Cloud. Tifa nodded at me and they both took each hand. I imagined the hill that we had been at before. It's winding dirt coming up to that bare stretch of land. I remembered seeing the full moon shining down on the grass as the fire danced crazily into the night.

"Naminè!" Rinoa called letting go of my hand.

I stared down towards my sister who was lying towards the ground. Riku held her in his arms talking to her, tenderly touching her cheek. She was conscious, leaning up against him but she was pale white, almost the color of her dress. I noticed that Riku's eye cover was off as he looked down at my sister. I gasped seeing that the black material was wrapped around her right leg. There was a pool of blood surrounding them. I rushed to her side feeling anger through every bone in my body.

"What happened? I wasn't even gone that long!" I yelled in anger.

"Yazoo shot me…don't worry…Kairi I'm fine…just get us all back. Kadaj left to warn that others of the Dark Organization."

Riku picked Naminè up gently in arms. Sora came up beside me putting an arm around my shoulder, I wanted so much to just fold myself into his arms. I saw my sister smile weakly at me letting me know that everything would be alright. Everyone links hands, Sora linking hands with Naminè who linked hands with Sora. I thought of our home. I remembered every nook and cranny of Castle Oblivion. Images of Xigbar's office traced through my brain again.

"Naminè!" Yuffie called as Riku held her tightly in his arms

"Yuffie….I am busy with Demyx…he needs my full attention, heal Naminè" Vexen ordered from Xigbar's leather chair. Demyx was still thrashing wildly like some prisoner kept against his will. I guess in Demyx's eyes that who he was.

Yuffie lead us to my room down the hall. Riku gently placed Nami on the bed and sat beside her. I sat on my bed and Sora wrapped his arm around me again. I took comfort in him feeling a single tear rebel against my strength to keep them in and cringed when I heard Demyx down the hall. Sora pulled my closer kissing my hair. I would have a lot of explaining to do when the time came, I hoped Demyx would one day understand. Yuffie placed her hands expertly over Naminè's thigh. She unwrapped Riku's cloth around her wound. Naminè hissed and bit her lip to where it started to bleed. I would have healed her but my magic wasn't as strong for such a deep wound. I wrapped my arm around Sora burying my face in his shoulder.

"I thought I would be strong enough…to save…everyone" I whispered.

"You are" Sora whispered.

"Two people are dead, it doesn't matter whether they were good or bad…I killed Loz, and my sister killed Yazoo, my own sister is injured and our best friend is acting like an estranged animal who wants to slash my throat. It doesn't sound like I'm too good of a savior"

"See? Look, She's as good as new…all she needs is a good night's rest" Yuffie said brushing her hands off smiling back at me.

"Yuffie…how did you?" I asked as she came to stand in front of me.

"Vexen's been teaching me in case something ever happened to him. I've spent a lot time here while everyone else was out on missions and well….I like to heal people" She shrugged.

I looked over and saw Naminè lying on her bed. Riku was standing up shaking his head. He rubbed furiously at his eyes with his fist on the wall. I couldn't help it. I stood up and pushed him up against the wall holding him against it. His eyes grew wide even though he couldn't see what I was doing. He traced his hands blindly up to mine trying to pry them off of him.

"Kairi? He asked taken aback.

"I know what you're thinking….if you leave now Naminè will never recover. You know how she was when we lost Demyx. She would never forgive herself if you left. She would think that she wasn't strong enough to keep you. She would go back to the same dark pit that you rescued her from … Please…you didn't fail tonight." I said pointing a finger in his direction.

"How can you say that? What if Yazoo had aimed higher?" Riku yelled furiously at me pushing gently away. "Let's face it…I am a prince of darkness. My being here is just putting everyone else in danger. It won't be long till Sephiroth knows that I am here. It's not safe for anyone…especially her. I won't allow my being here to ruin you" He rubbed his jaw angrily and started to move past me.

"RIKU!" I yelled grabbing him back and pushing him against the wall again I missed and he ended up against the makeup table. "Naminè is suppose to protect me….that's the prophesy. And for some stupid unknown reason the prophesy says that I should protect everyone. I can't even protect my own sister…please…I need you to do it for me …" I yelled feeling tears rip through my eyes.

"We can't fight without you" Sora said coming to my side.

"They are coming to Castle Oblivion…you out of everyone knows that. You were with her when she saw the vision. We'll need you. If you don't help us fight…we'll die" Yuffie said.

We waited in a moment of silence as Riku twitched his head as if searching for some distant sound. The only noise in the room was Naminè's steady breathing. Well until something came from her lips.

"R…iku" That was the one thing that would make him stay.


	17. Chapter 16: Darkened Wounds

**Hey Everyone! I hope it's a good start for a new weekend for everyone! I got the chapter out! Yay! Sorry if it feels rushed or forced. And if there are any mistakes and misspells I am so sorry. I am terrible with that :/ I hope you guys like it and Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks and God Bless!**

Key of Twins

Chapter 16

(Darkened Wounds)

*KAIRI*

I had been locked in Vexen's lab with Xigbar for two whole days now. We had been planning everything out in strategic moves all over Castle Oblivion's map. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect considering that I wasn't my future telling sister. But we made the best we could since Naminè was still in bed with her leg wound. Even though Yuffie had only said that all Naminè needed was a goodnight's rest, it seemed that something more was going on inside the wounded leg. Vexen seemed to think that maybe Yazoo's bullets were like Loz's electric weapon. His bullets had been covered in dark black materia. It was enough that her leg had turned a darken ash color. There was a dark hole where the two bullets had entered.

"Shouldn't I be with my sister…not that this isn't as important, but I'm nothing without her" I said looking down at the millionth time at one of the worlds' many maps.

"We need a backup plan, If Yazoo has told them that the white knight is wounded then they could come sooner…" Xigbar muttered looking over an old crumpled map.

"They wouldn't…would they?" I asked. To be honest…I had no idea what I was dealing with. These new enemies were far worse than the heartless. They could think, and plan.

"They have sent their weakest soldiers so far. Except for Sephiroth and Ultiacea that is…the rest are pawns in their little game. That's the problem…how can we defeat them?" Xigbar said with an edge of frustration in his voice.

"I…don't know what to do Xigbar…I'm…scared." I whispered looking down at my hands. My face grew red as I knew Xigbar read my thoughts…I am no savior.

"Kairi…I want you to reread this…you might see something new in these foreign words" Xigbar said pointing to the old leather bound book that Vexen had found the prophesy in. He had put it seriously on a pedestal in his lab.

"I have read it over and over again…" I said eyeing the hopeless bound book.

"Try again" Xigbar said with a kind but authoritative voice.

I knew he was right…I placed my hands lightly on the wooden pedestal and felt a weird warmth radiate through my finger tips, it made me feel better just by touching it. I sighed and traced my hands over the worn coarse leather opening it slightly to the marked page.

_One so beautiful, so guided by fear_

_Return to your Crystal Palace of Heart_

_For there you will be protected_

_By a knight pure with white_

_So shall your light ever so shine_

_Till the lighted Hearts arise_

_Key of truth to be predicted_

_Time for the light will be at hand._

"Wait a second…." I murmured touching the page lightly. "What does it mean return to your crystal palace of Heart? Is that an actual place?" I asked looking up at Xigbar.

"It says for there you will be protected by a knight pure with white…we have come to see that Naminè is the White Knight. So it seems…that…"

"That for both of us to become stronger I must…return to the Crystal Palace of Heart" I finished tracing under the prophesy.

"So…what does it mean exactly?" Xigbar asked looking at me from his map.

"I…have absolutely no idea" I said rubbing at my tattoo with frustration. If I was some prophesied savior than how could I not know about this?

"Let me talk with Cloud and Leon…go…eat with everyone else and maybe spend some time by yourself and look inside your heart. Try to figure out exactly who the savior is." Xigbar said taking me by the shoulder and lightly squeezing it.

So…try to figure out who the savior is…that was a lot easier said than done. I walked down the hall barely hearing my footsteps. It had been a while since I actually walked; Teleporting was faster and much more fun. I took comfort in the solid white halls of Castle Oblivion. the castle was trimmed in darker colors that surprised me. Sometimes it almost seemed as if the castle went through moods and it's rooms changed with each mood. Even the white halls seemed somewhat darker.

Could it be that maybe I was just a regular girl like Tifa, Rinoa and Yuffie? Maybe it was just the materia through my system that made me so strong. I always thought I knew myself…you know, like your inner self that everyone was always searching for. Demyx had said that he went to college to find himself…

"So…if it isn't the savior" Someone spoke in a snarky unfamiliar tone.

"Demyx?" I asked. How did I end up in Xigbar's office?

My thought had been so twisted that I had found that my feet had led me here. The room office seemed to have changed along with the reest of the castle. It's has a dark red velvet color. Even the carpet was a darker shade of grey. Demyx was almost in the same position as when I left him. He was tied up in Xigbar's office chair. But his mouth cover was down and he had a water clone feeding him.

"How did you make the clone?" I asked moving across the room to get a better look at our old friend.

"Well…the clones can make wonderful servants…but terrible fighters. It wouldn't help me much to try to free myself. It would just make Cloud and Leon angry." He said with an unfamiliar eye roll. Really, who was this Demyx?

Everything about him was different. But the most unrecognizable difference was the crescent shape moon scar that was on his cheek. I grimaced thinking of how he must have gotten it. It still looked painful and new as Demyx slurped the spoon his clone put to his mouth. His eyes never really left me. I watched his hands nervously wondering if maybe the clone story was just a set up. But was Demyx really that smart?

"Um…how are you doing?" I asked nervously. The last time I was with Demyx he had lunged and tried to hurt me. I knew that he might look familiar to my old friend…but his heart was long gone.

"How does it look like I'm doing? I'm tied to a chair" Demyx said lamely glaring at the stupid water clone that had dropped the bowl of soup onto the carpet.

"Demyx…I am so sorr-"

"Oh save it…I really don't want to hear your excuses. They don't matter much. Everyone has been telling me that this is what's best for me. But all I really want is to return." Demyx said with aggravation feeling his eyes growing a darker shade of blue eyes. His scar almost glowed.

"Return? What's for you there? Saïx?" I asked.

"How dare you speak his name!" Demyx shrieked lunging at me. "You have no idea who he is, or what he is like! You think you're some high and mighty savior? If anyone was a savior…it's Saïx."

"Demyx…what is wrong with you? You're so different from my old friend who saved us in Twilight Town. What happened?" I asked feeling my knees bend to where I was sitting on the ground before Xigbar's chair. Demyx was looking down at me; his water clone vanished in thin air.

"We all have our destiny don't we? How do we even know what ours is?" Demyx asked after a moment. I looked up and saw that his face was turned to the window outside. The moon glowed a faint yellow in a haunting light that poured through the window. It almost seemed to blanket Demyx in its glow.

"I suppose so…even if we don't understand it" I added with a saddened pang.

"Why would you kill Loz?" Demyx asked quietly.

"He hurt Riku…he tried to hurt everyone. What should I have done? Let everyone else get killed by not defending them?" I asked pleadingly up at him. "You have no idea how much his death has plagued me."

"You're different than I thought you'd be" Demyx said. "From what I had heard, you were a monster…a dangerous being who needed to be destroyed. It was either destroy or be destroyed. I guess that's what we're both fighting for isn't it?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know…I thought I did…" I finally admitted. "What are we fighting for?"

Demyx took a long look at the moon before he answered. "I don't know…"

*NAMINÈ*

_I struggled from the pitch black tree standing high in front me. Blackish grey smoke surrounded me cloaking my white dress turning it ash black. Where was I? Why was I here? I stepped forward from the black tree feeling it's branches almost reach out at me like outstretched arms. I tripped from the rose bush stems that wrapped around my boots and crawled up my legs. There were no roses on these bushes, they were bare and black with black lumps on them as if the flowers were dead. I tried to pry the branches off me but they were just too strong. One branch reached back and stand above me as if it were to attack. I cried out as the branch struck my thigh and leg wrapping in and out of it as if I were a doll. I cried feeling unimaginable pain race through my body as if the branches were suffocating me. How would I get out of this?_

_ I felt intense coolness wrap around my body, as if I were trapped in ice. I tried to run from wherever I was, but I returned to the same place before I could even break into a full out run. I cried out feeling the same pain in my right leg. But this time the branches wrapped up my stomach heading towards my throat. I screamed feeling the vine wrap around my throat like a snake choking all the air out of my lungs. It started to push into my mouth covering my dreaded scream._

*KAIRI*

I left Demyx when Vexen entered the room in a full run. He bent over to catch his breath as I stood from Demyx to hold Vexen up. He looked as if he would faint at any moment. To my shock Vexen actually look my help looking at me straight in the eye.

"Naminè…quick" He managed to huff pulling from the room.

I didn't need anything else. I closed my eyes and teleported to my room. I opened my eyes looking down at the sight before me. Naminè's right leg was completely covered in black. It looked as if she had sprayed her skin a black color or was wrapped in a black cloth, yet it was worse than when I left her. You could even see her veins through the skin, they were a dark blue. Then I realized that it wasn't just her leg, her skirt was colored black as well. Her head moved side to side and she let out angry mumbles and nervous twitches, her eyes closed but struggled to open. Her face scrunched in pain and she let out a blood curdling scream.

"What's wrong?" I yelled over her screaming.

"It's the dark materia! It was much stronger than what they hit Riku with. I think they were hoping that Naminè would be there that night so that they could attack her with it." Yuffie called across the bed. Riku was beside Naminè on the bed holding her down from attacking herself. She started to punch and kick screaming at Riku. He held her down with some force trying not to hurt her.

"I'm going to talk to Demyx…he might know what's going on" I said knowing that no one was really listening.

"Ah….so you have returned…so soon?" Demyx asked still sounding nothing like himself. His face was twisted in a still unfamiliar cold smirk.

"What is going on with Naminè?" I asked.

'What do you mean?" His face changed to concern. For an instant he almost looked like the same guy who found Naminè in Twilight Town.

"Something is wrong…she was shot by Yazoo right after we left. And now, she is screaming and her leg has turned black…it even changed her skirt to a clack ash look…"

"I…" Demyx looked conflicted. He held tightly to the arms of Xigbar's chair and gritted his teeth.

"Demyx…if you know anything…please…help me save her" I said taking a step forward putting a hand to the back of his chair to look into his eyes.

"I don't really know much…But there was something that Sephiroth said…Something about if the savior found her Palace of Hearts she and her white knight would become stronger…They had to find some way to stop it" Demyx stated.

"I already know that!" I growled in frustration. "What do I do?" I whispered feeling my knees give way. I ended up in the same position as before, sitting in front of Demyx.

"Well remember when your dad always told us…that our hearts are connected? Maybe you should connect your heart" Demyx said as if he had given it serious thought.

"Connect it to what?" I asked.

"Those you love" Demyx stated as if it were obvious. His usual self appeared even more. He almost smiled at me.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't really know…" Demyx said as if, again, he had given it much serious thought.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I entered the stone room. I jumped as my reflection came into view at the hall of mirrors that lined the wall. I almost smiled remembering the first time I had entered this room. I had been a mere human with no materia running through my system. And then I thought that that was a difficult part in my life, it was nothing compared to what I was facing now. I hesitated before I started towards the gold rimmed circle in the floor. It had some sort of connection right? It was a crazy idea, but I had to try. I took one more look at my reflection before closing my eyes and stepping into the circle.

_"Well Well Well, it's about time that you found me" A voice giggled in the darkness. I jumped feeling Goosebumps on my arms knowing just whose voice that was._

_"Naminè" I said searching the darkness….I was standing in the only pool of light around me._

_"I didn't realize how much fun this could be! Can you not see my strength? I am much stronger than you now" She spoke approaching the circle of light. She had creepy lightening green eyes, her dress wasn't white any more…it was a dark pitch black…_

_"Where are we?" I asked turning to look around, all I saw was black. It was coursing around us like black smoke. It was almost as if we were in an ocean of darkness choking on the smoke._

_"We are where all nightmare and monsters begin. Can't you feel the darkness? It's coursing through our universe like a clothing blanket. Its quiet comforting don't you think?" Naminè smirked viciously at me. _

_"No…I much rather enjoy the light" I said feeling my fist clench. This isn't my sister… _

_"You're such a goody too shoes" She said rolling her eyes. Her eyes were a dark shade of green…she barely looked like herself. But I knew that she was my sister…just a darkened version of herself. _

_"So…what now?" I asked as she circled me like some sort of predator. _

_"Now? Oh I think you know" She smiled evilly and bent down as if she were some animal readying for an attack. I stood defensive looking at her frame._

_"Are you scared?" She asked evilly she summoned her key and wings. They were pure black…nothing was white any more. She almost reminded me of the witch that attacked me in my grandmother's house._

_ I remembered Xigbar's words…look inside and try to figure out who the savior really is. I remembered when I was alone with Naminè and we were fighting for our lives. We had thought that our life was almost over…but it was was far from it. Here we were with a new family and a new life. I didn't care for power or strength all I wanted was to see my sister's smile again. I didn't care if I never saw anyone again…but life without my sister? Forget it. There was no way I was going to allow her to turn dark. I loved her way too much._

_"I am worried…but no…I am not afraid." I spoke cause her to stop in her tracks. _

_"What?"_

_"I am not afraid…I am only worried about those I love…like you Riku, Sora…Xigbar…all those we care about. Do you remember our make shift family? Do you remember how much we love them and how much they love us?" I asked taking a step towards her. _

_"No…your words are no good towards me" She yelled her eyes gleaming in the light. _

_"Naminè…we are more than this. Our new family needs us…Demyx…Riku…Sora…they all need us. We CAN NOT fail them now…do not become darkness…Only Love will fill your heart" I yelled over her screaming._

I finally grabbed her by the arms, her wings disappeared as I wrapped her in my arms. Light eloped around us as we touched. It bathed over the darkness as if it were never there and suddenly I found myself in the golden circle once more. But now…Naminè was in my arms. Her leg had been dreadfully harmed during her time in the darkness. I used my strength and leaned over my sister. I closed my eyes repeating the prophesy aloud with my hands over my sister's body. I saw light pour through my hands and over her body as it shinned its way down her leg. I let out a cry as the light faded and the only thing left was a patch of leg of her thigh. I saw her cringe and then relax…her face grew soft again and when she opened her eyes they had returned the natural blue that they had always been.

"You…saved…me" She whispered putting a hand to my cheek. I cried holding it close as she passed back out from the pain.

I stood up wrapping my arms around my sister carrying her bridal style. She snuggled into my arms and I gasped as I looked at the sight before me. Castle Oblivion had forever been changed. The halls changed to a purer shade of white, it glowed as if the building were Made out of...crystals. The moon shaded the windows and I saw that everything had changed…not just this room. I looked down and almost cried at the sight. It was my Crystal Palace of Heart.

*NAMINÈ*

I wrapped my blanket around myself feeling its soothing warmth. I felt as if I had been in a large cooler trapped for hours with no one being able to hear me. Even my heart seemed a little strange. It was like it was beating a pace too slow. I felt a strange itch near my leg and traced my leg down to it to find cool metal at where my knee cap should have been. I buckled sitting straight up in bed throwing the comforter from me. The shock was far worse than the cold.

"Naminè?" A voice asked from beside me, it had been laying down with me.

"Kairi?" I asked feeling a streak of worry catch in my voice. "What happened?"

"Nami…you were attacked by the darkest materia any of us had ever seen. It was as strong as everything in Riku."

"Dark Materia? From when Yazoo shot me wasn't it?" I asked trying not to hyperventilate.

"Yes…it capsized your body and continually attacked until…well…until it took over you whole." Kairi explained.

"I turned dark? Like what happened to Demyx?" I asked not being able to take my eyes off her.

"More like what happened to Riku…Naminè…the Dark Materia turned you well…it turned you…" Kairi stopped as she had trouble speaking.

"You turned…into a nobody" Vexen finished. "The only reason you are still living is because your sister saved you. But…it came with a cost" Vexen said looking down.

I cringed as I followed where he looked with my eyes. My right leg was gone…It looked as if it had been sawed off. I gasped as I placed my hand over the little bit of leg I had left. I looked up at my sister beside me. She wrapped her arm around my stomach and shoulder and put her chin near my hair. I cried for what seemed like hours. I cried because I had been weak, I cried because I was grateful for being saved. Somehow…in the end I knew that Kairi and I still had a job to do. But how could I do that job with only one leg and half a heart? I had truly become a nobody.

"Here…I hope this can be of some help. You will need to work on walking with it…but it is just as if it were your actual leg. It should respond to your mind's commands." Vexen said looking down at the cool metal that rested against what was left of my thigh.

"Thank you…Kairi…Vexen…if you don't mind…I'd like a moment to myself. I need to…" I sighed looking down at my new metal leg.

"Of course…but…come eat dinner with us ok? Everyone's been really worried about you…I love you" Kairi said before kissing my forehead and turning to leave.

My senses were somewhat acute as I could hear quiet footsteps and wrapped my blanket around myself covering my shame. I felt tears crawl down my face as I tried not to resent Yazoo. He had done this to me. But then again…I had taken his life…this was his last thing he could ever do. But I was no longe r pure with white...or white light. Had a become a monster in the moments I don't remember? I looked towards the doorway and smirked at a new realization.

"You can't sneak up on me anymore" I whispered afraid to look up at him.

"Naminè" Hearing him say my name still sent the same shivers as before. But now…my heart didn't feel the same as it had before. Now it was an offbeat, but when he was in the room it steadied. I felt almost back to normal when Riku stepped more into my bedroom.

"So this is what it feels like? To become a nobody?" I asked wistfully pinching a stray string from my blanket.

"We would be the only ones to know" He said with a saddened deep voice.

"Riku?" I asked finally looking up at him. His eye cloth was gone…

"Yes?" He asked coming to stand by my bed, he lent up against the bed rail. I tried not to be distracted by his beautiful eyes. I saw his eye cover by my night stand...it was cloaked in blood.

"I really am the other half of your heart now…and….you are the other half of mine. You aren't alone anymore. I'm as dark as you are" I said softly.

"Never say that you are dark ever again…you will always be the white knight" Riku said with such emotion that I had ever seen. He set a hand on my shoulder and sat down across from me.

"Am I?" I asked looking up into his familiar eyes. "I can't be white…I…failed."

I gasped as I finally took in my surroundings. My bedroom had been changed to a lighter shade of white almost glossy like a crystal, it was trimmed in a beautiful reflective silver. I saw that everything had somewhat been the same…yet…everything was different. Our home seemed so…pure. I was enticed by the room that I started to get up without thinking. Riku held out his arm and wrapped it around my waist steadying me.

"What…happened?"

"Kairi was able to connect her heart and find her Crystal Palace of Heart…" Riku whispered.

"How?"

"She was only able to because of you" Riku said.


	18. Chapter 17: The Underworld

Key of Twins

Chapter 17

(The Underworld)

*NAMINÈ*

I laid down on my bed sketching in my sketchbook. I flipped to the back where my calendar was pasted to a spare sheet. I marked another day down with a sigh. We still had two more months till the attack of the Dark Organization. I prayed that they still didn't know that I could fore tell the future. I feared that sixty days might not be enough. I turned back towards the front looking at the very first sketch I had ever done. At the time I didn't know that it was Riku, Sora and Demyx. I traced my fingers over the soft charcoal of the pencil and tried to remember what kind of person I was back then. It has almost been a year since the epidemic of the Heartless corrupted Twilight Town. It's been six months since our father died and three months with the organization. So much has happened in so little time. Kairi became a saivor, we both fell in love…and I became a nobody.

It has been a whole week since I had my body attacked by dark materia. The only way I am still alive is that my sister, Kairi, saved me. I had lost my leg in the process though. But Vexen had come to my aid giving me a brand new leg that looked as if it were real. It even reads my mind's actions. It almost feels as if nothing had happened. But I know that I still have some dark materia running through my system. Vexen had given me white materia samples to try to attack the dark. The one thing that can't be fixed though, is that the darkness took half of my heart.

"Hey…there you are" Riku said leaning against my bedroom door.

"Yep…I was just counting days till Xigbar's birthday. The girls were thinking of planning his birthday party a day earlier… At least that would give us something to look forward to" I said closing my sketchbook to look up at him.

Riku was still dipped in mystery, just like when I first met him. He took my breath away every time he had his black eye cloth away from his face. Now, he always had his aquamarine eyes opened, even though he was still blind. I had his cloth dipped in my bathroom sink trying to get the blood out of it, my blood, from when Riku tried to save my wounded leg. Riku's long silver hair had gotten longer over the past couple of months. Today, he had it tied in a loose pony tail that trailed down his shoulder.

"You eye cover is almost done drying" I said smiling up at him. It felt good to smile, I didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Thank you…I kind of like being without it though…it's…freeing" Riku said with a smirk.

"I can't complain…you look really handsome" I said enjoying the way seeing him made me feel. He made me feel as if I still had the other piece of my heart. He was a nobody as well…so neither of us was alone anymore.

He smiled…actually smiled and pushed from his place at the door. He strode over easily towards me and softly took my arms raising me up from the bed. I gasped as he covered my lips with his and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. An electric current spread from my lips all the way to my toes as I leant up against him wrapping my arms around his neck. I was surprised, he had never showed this much emotion. This was only the second time we had kissed and it was better than anything I had ever experienced.

"What was that for?" I asked burying my head into his shoulder. I hoped my face wasn't hotbed as it felt.

"I… Naminè…you really scared me when Yazoo shot you. I was worried that I was going to lose you" He confessed kissing my hair.

"Riku…do you think we'll win against the Dark Organization? You, out of anyone, would know the odds" I whispered afraid that anyone else would know my doubts.

"I have faith in you and Kairi" He whispered kissing me once more. "Speaking of which…it's time for dinner and your sister asked me to come get you. Not that I minded" He said taking my hand.

"I need to practice after dinner…working with my new leg is…essential"

"I can help if you would like me to" Riku said squeezing my hand.

"If you keep kissing me like that then yes please" I said playing with him.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as we continued to walk down the long corridor to get to the dining room. Everyone was already seated, even Demyx had finally returned to his seat next to Yuffie. He was still bound of course…but he was with us. He wouldn't talk anymore after trying to help Kairi save me. No matter what anyone would say he would just act like he didn't hear anything.

Sora had his arm wrapped around Kairi's seat as they whispered to each other. Cloud and Xigbar were still in Xigbar's office talking over strategy plans. Tifa was gone as well. But Rinoa smiled up at me and Leon chuckled as we walked in.

"Riku, she can walk on her own now" He said winking at us.

"And Rinoa can sit in her own seat…but that doesn't stop you does it?" Riku smirked chucking a roll at Sora who was laughing.

I took my seat in between Riku and my sister. I looked up at Demyx as Yuffie unbound his hands for him to eat. He looked the same as the night we rescued him. But of course, he doesn't call it a rescue. He still thinks we have kidnapped him and are holding him against his will. I turned to Kairi and she winked at me giving me support.

"Do you mind helping me practice after dinner?" I asked putting some of Xaldin's mashed potatoes on my plate.I could never get enough of Xaldin's food.

"Not at all…Sora and I were going to practice too, so we'll do a double team. Me and you against Sora and Riku."

"That should be fun to watch" Leon said with a chuckle.

I didn't respond to Leon as I watch Demyx pick at his food. His crescent moon shaped scar still freaked me out. I tried not to think of how he might have gotten it. He looked up for a moment locking eyes with me but quickly bent them down towards his plate. He hasn't spoken to me since I woke up from my attack. I frowned as he continued to pick at his food like none of us were there. I frowned and picked up the roll from my plate and chucked it at Demyx's head hitting him in the face.

"HEY!" He growled looking up. Kairi tried not to giggled and pointed at me.

"What was that for?" He asked growling. The first words he had spoken in a week.

"No reason…it just looked like you needed it. You need more fun in your life" I said taking another roll and throwing it at him.

"STOP IT" Demyx growled as the roll hit him in the face again.

"Or what?" I asked as if we were still those teens in Twilight Town. "You'll tell to Saïx on me?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"DON"T SAY HIS NAME!" Demyx shrieked at me throwing his fist on the table. Everyone took a step back and watched us. No one ate anymore.

"Naminè…stop. Don't rile him up…you could make things worse" Kairi said putting a hand on my arm.

"Demyx…who are you? I don't know you anymore…when did you get to be such a whimp over some guy?" I asked. "What makes him so special?"

Demyx just stared at me in shock. He glared at me for a few seconds before just returning to his plate. I stood up from my chair and walked around the table towards him. I pushed his hands away from his plate and put my finger under his chin to make him look at me. His eyes were starting to turn a middle shade of blue…it's wasn't dark…but they weren't light either. He simply pulled his face from me and looked away.

"THACK!" The sounds boomed through the dining room as my hand landed across Demyx's face.

"Snap out of it!" I screamed at him as he held his cheek in his hand. "If Sephiroth almost killed Riku what makes you think Saïx wouldn't do the same to you if you disobeyed him? You're just a pawn. You are not the person you use to be!" I screamed at him hitting my fist against his shoulders.

"No matter what he told you…I still need you. Kairi and I both do. You told me once that you were sorry that you weren't there for us in Twilight Town when the Heartless attacked. What makes this any different?" I asked still hitting his shoulder feeling tears swell in my eyes.

"Come on Naminè…let Demyx eat…we'll go practice" Kairi said taking me gently by the shoulders.

*KAIRI*

I left Naminè in the training room to go get water from the refrigerator in our room, which was right beside it. I smiled placing my hand on the crystal colored walls. These walls inside Castle Oblivion gave me strength and hope. Even Naminè had said something about it, that the whole building had changed. I downed half my bottle of water feeling refreshed. Naminè had been strong before…but now being half nobody, her reflexes were better, and her senses were much more acute than mine. Our fighting technique was the same as when we fought the Heartless. I was more strength having my two keyblades and my teleportation. Naminè had deadly aim as she used her key as a gun. She could even use her wings like magic aiming them at an opponent. She wore me out as she used her new leg like it was the old one. Her dress was still a steep grey, but I noticed that with each day it grew whiter and whiter.

"Well hello" Sora whispered wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hello…how was the rest of dinner?" I asked smiling as he moved and gently pushed my back was against the wall so that I would have to look up at him. I brushed my fingers over his cheek touching them over the gently spikes near his neck.

"I saved you a piece of chocolate pie" He smiled down at me placing his forehead against mine. His eyes seemed pure blue, they reminded me of rolling waves. It was almost as if they were dancing with excitement.

"Oh yummy" I smiled up at him wrapping my arms around his neck.

He brushed his fingers down my jaw bone down towards my neck making the water in stomach boil from the heat that radiated from it. I reached up and kissed him deeply pulling him towards me. It was almost as if the room glowed from the happiness in my heart.

"Guys! We're supposed to be practicing…not making out!" Naminè chuckled throwing a towel at us. Riku laughed standing next to her.

Sora rolled his eyes taking a step away from me and threw the towel back at Naminè, she caught it easily. I skipped past Sora and joined hands with my sister as we walked back in to the practice room. I smiled as Sora stood across from me with his key blade at the ready. I summoned mine feeling more steady with both in my hands. Riku summoned his as well smirking at Naminè.

"Winner's get the loser's desserts for a whole week" I said smiling over at Sora who frowned a little. He loved his chocolate.

"Deal" Sora said not backing down from my challenge.

It started from a countdown of three. I smirked and raised my keybladed taking on Sora's attack in defense. I teleported behind him and taped his shoulder and he took him key to defense as I hit his stomach and back with both my keys. I teleported behind Riku as he was blocking Naminè's attack and poked his back and he jumped.

"Kairi! I can't see you when you teleport!" Riku complained still blocking Naminè's constant attack.

I laughed and switched back towards Sora as he skidded towards us. He poked my leg gently seeing an opening and taking it. I laughed and took one of my keys in defense using the other one to hit his left side. He flipped back from my hold and took one of his key below my knees knocking me towards my back. I gasped as he held my arms and legs down smiling at me.

"I get all your pies" He said holding me down with little effort as I struggled under him. He planted a small kiss on my nose. "You're cute when you're angry"

"You win against me…but Naminè is still in the game" I said trying not to smile as Naminè came and picked Sora up with her keys tossing him gently into the air.

He caught on fast and landed on his feet smiling at her. I teleported towards the sidelines watching my sister fight all on her own against Sora and Riku. With another two minutes she had tackled Sora enough to make him lose. He came to stand on the sidelines as we cheered for our chosen partner. It took a while for Naminè and Riku to fight each other. It ended up becoming a tie between them as Naminè had grabbed Riku, but he used that to push her towards the ground.

"Naminè and I need to go to Xigbar's office… We'll see you tomorrow morning!" I said taking Sora's shoulder and giving him a quick kiss. I smiled seeing that Naminè had done the same with Riku.

Xigbar's office was the next hall way down from the practice room. As we knocked to enter Cloud opened the door smiling down at us. We stepped in seeing that Tifa was sitting on her father desk looking down at the maps with him. Xigbar was pointing things out to her and she nodded talking gently to him. Leon was sharpening his gun blade and Cloud returned to a map that was on his own desk.

"Ah Girls…we were just talking about you" Xigbar said with a smile not even looking up from his map. I loved how his mind reading could never make him surprised over anything.

"We were think that we might actually got to Hades tonight and ask what he knows." Tifa explained putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Who all would go?" I asked.

"Daddy, Rin, , me, and you two. I want everyone else to stay here. We are still not exactly sure when the Dark Org. is going to do. The guys are strong enough to hold them back till be get here in case they attack."

"Xigbar? You're going on this one?" I asked.

"Let's just say the lord of the dead and I go way back" Xigbar said pulling out an old crumpled up paper that looked like a map. It read 'Map of the Underworld- Domain of Hades'

I knew that it was best not to ask anymore when Tifa swiftly shook her head. I nodded as I laid my head against her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Xigbar opened his arm and wrapped it around Naminè smiling up at her.

"I'm glad to see you two are doing better…I like what you did with Castle Oblivion" he said smiling at us. I smiled knowing that he was one of the main reasons I found my crystal palace of heart. He was like a father to Naminè and me and I wasn't sure what any of us would do without him.

"It's already dark outside, I say we leave in say ten minutes…that should give you girls time to say goodbye to your boyfriends" He said pinching Naminè's side making her giggle.

*NAMINÈ*

Kairi and I found our boys in their room. We knocked and when we entered Sora was reading an old comic book that he had found and Riku was reading one of the books from the library. I laid down on Riku feeling his heart beat in a slow pace underneath my hand. His heart beat the same slow speed as mine. I buried my head in his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"What's up with you two? You look worried" Sora asked Kairi as they copied our position.

"We're going to the underworld tonight with Xigbar to talk to Hades" I said looking up at Riku's expressionless face.

I looked over and noticed that Kairi had teleported her and Sora to somewhere else. I'm sure they wanted privacy just like we did. I tried to calm my nerves wrapping my arms around Riku feeling safer. I knew Xigbar knew what he was doing. But the underworld didn't seem like a place I really wanted to visit.

"You'll be alright. I promise. I've been to see Hades before. Xigbar's smart, he knows what he's doing" Riku whispered kissing my forehead.

"I know…I'll be back by lunch tomorrow…save me some of your dessert" I said smiling up at him.

"I love you" I said starting to stand knowing that my time was almost up.

"I love you too Naminè…I always will." Riku said pulling me back down to him with a kiss.

*KAIRI*

"I love privacy" Sora said smiling down at me as we lay back down on the couch in my room. This was where he first told me he had feelings for me.

"Have you ever been to the underworld with Xigbar?" I asked.

"He sent me down with Cloud once. But Hades was on Olympus…so we didn't actually talk to him. Don't worry. Xigbar's been down there before…he knows that place better than anyone."

"How? I mean Xigabr said something about he knows Hades" I said.

"Xigbar once had a brother named Auron. Well…when Auron got killed in a war on Xigbar's home world, Xigbar knew that his world was not the only one out there. He started to search for the underworld and when he found it…Let's just say that Hades tried to trick him into doing something horrible. That's how he and Cloud met."

"But wouldn't that make Hadies angry? That Xigbar wouldn't do what he asked him to?"

"Yes…and No…it's quite a long story. Let's just say that Xigbar was suppose to kill a woman…she was a strong fighter in the Olympus coliseum and Hades didn't like her. But…when Xigbar actually saw her, he fell madly in love with her. He ended up not killing her and marrying her instead, bringing her back to his home world. That's how Tifa came into the picture. Well…Tifa's mother died from the Heartless when they attacked their world. Xigbar was able to escape with Tifa to the Olympus Coliseum. When they entered…Cloud had been sent to destroy them for disobeying Hadies. But, Cloud ended up falling in love with Tifa." Sora rolled his eyes.

"I still don't get how Hades would talk to us…he sent Cloud to kill Xigbar."

"Well…Hades doesn't like the Heartless…because they are killing so many people that it is filling the underworld way too fast. So Xigbar made a deal with him. He, Tifa, and Cloud could go and destroy the Heartless in return for Hades sparing their lives."

"Wow…"

"Yea" Sora held me closer as if he were worried that I would slip away.

"I'll be back by lunch tomorrow…don't worry you'll get my dessert" I said smiling up at his anxious face.

"You better be" Sora said playfully but I knew that he meant it. We kissed once more before I had to go to Xigbar's office to report for mission.

*NAMINÈ*

I walked silently through the somewhat familiar hallways. I was still astonished by how beautiful Castle Oblivion had become. I never wanted to leave, the way it made me feel like as if I could take anything on. I could almost feel the power going through me like a river. I would need it.

"Nami" I stopped nervously and turned towards the room where Demyx was standing in the doorway of his room.

"Here…" Demyx pulled something out of his new member's jacket. It looked a lot better than his old one, which was crumpled, torn and dirty. He wasn't tied to anything anymore and he had his sitar in his other hand. I was worried that he might still be angry that I had slapped him earlier.

I looked down at the little golden object that he handed me. It had a lighting bold etched into it and it seemed to be made of actual gold. It was heavy in my hands. I traced the bolt before looking up at Demyx.

"It's from Olympus. I was sent by…S…To go steal it from Hades. I want you to have it. It helps your powers not to be drained by the underworlds current. It should have the power to protect everyone." Demyx said not taking his eyes off the medallion.

"Thank you" I whispered reaching up and wrapping my arms around his frail body in a hug. He seemed a little shaken up but he returned my hug before stepping away.

"Use it well" He whispered before going into his room closing the door behind him.

I made my way into Xigbar's study with ease. Everyone was already lined up with Kairi waiting on me, but before we left I wanted to show them Demyx's gift. Everyone smiled as if they knew what the medallion meant. I tucked it in my members jacket for safe keeping and took hands with Kairi and Tifa as Kairi closed her eyes. The same usual feeling of teleportation overtook me as I felt like I were flying in a lightning storm. When I opened my eyes…I was back at the Hero's Coliseum.

"Ready to go?" Xigbar asked walking towards the large brown double doors.

Kairi and I exchanged looks but nodded as Xigbar led the way towards the underworld. It was like swift smoke drifted between our feet as we descended down the dark steep stairs. The only thing I saw at the bottom was darkness. I shivered as it reminded me too much of the time I had spent in the dark. We approached this odd looking courtyard where it met to two doors, one green and the other blue. They were as tall as ten of me stacked on top of each other. Xigbar stopped and summoned his limit idem. They looked like two guns that held knife like blades. Tifa's gloved wove around her hands and Rinoa had already pulled out her gunblade and shield. I closed my eyes and summoned my white keyblade. I looked to my right to see Kairi had done the same.

"Alright. Hades is farther into this green door. Rinoa?"

I was still amazed as Rinoa used her gunblade to move the door with ease. Rocks crumbled from above but missed us as if we under a giant force field. Rinoa stepped back beside of Tifa and allowed Xigbar to lead the way. I shivered noticing how dark and deep the underworld was. Currents of cold air whirled past us almost as if it were really draining the life of anything in it's path. I took Demyx's gift out of my pocket and looked at it. A button appeared at the side and when I pressed it a golden light formed around the five of us and as soon as it appeared it vanished.

"Good idea Naminè. Thank you" Xigbar said smiling reassuringly as we started down another long path.

*KAIRI*

We walked for what seemed like hours. We wove around corners and under walkways to where I wasn't sure if I could have gotten out on my own. I saw Naminè check her pocket a couple of time to make sure the medallion was still there. She shivered every now and again and touched her leg reasuuringly. It was almost as if this reminded her of the time she spent in the darkness. I reached over and grabbed her hand instantly feeling the warmth flow through. It was as if our powers were connecting. I jumped though when I hear a sudden growl erupt from the next halway.

"Cerberus" Tifa stated pulling her gloves on tighter.

"Don't start an attack unless you feel threatened. Hopefully we'll be able to pass right through" Xigbar unstructed patting his daughter's shoulder.

I gasped as we turned the corner. There, standing in front of us, was a gigantic three headed dog. Its fur looked silky but pitch black, and it's beady red eyes looked everything but kind. Its three sets of ears must of heard us coming because it's heads jerked in our direction. The dog was so tall that it couldn't stand straight up. The head farthest to the right tried to stand and it bumped its head against the ceiling.

"Aw…the poor doggy…" I murmured taking a step closer.

The dog didn't seem what to think of me. He let out a warning growl and tried to stand up again. The dog was as big as Castle Oblivion. It's defiantly reached atleast three stories. I took a step closer and held out my hand humming lightly.

"Kairi!?" Tifa called but Xigbar stopped her by taking her shoulder. He watched with intensity as I neared Cerberus.

"Aw…the poor doggy…" I cooed again taking yet another step closer.

Cerberus's three heads seemed to look at each other with questions in its beady red eyes. The middle head lowered and sniffed at me blowing my hair in my face as it inhaled. It seemed to like how I smelled because the three heads lowered in a playful stance and it started to wiggle its tail at me.

"Aw…you're nothing but a big sweetheart." I whispered taking the final step placing my hand on the middle head. Cerberus seemed to like it, as he woofed.

"Did she really just turn Hades's guard dog into a playful puppy?" Tifa asked Xigbar with an awed expression.

"Such a cute puppy…I wish I had a puppy but Naminè is allergic" I whispered to Cerberus. As if on cue Naminè sneezed causing Cerberus to growl at her.

"Cerberus…down" I stated taking my hand and lightly pushing down on the middle heads muzzle.

Cerberus obeyed and wiggled its tale taking out a bolder behind him. I smiled and patted him. I jumped as Xigbar erupted in laughter smiling at me. His eye patch wrinkled under his huge smile.

"That's my girl…no one but the savior could ever do that" He smiled.

"May I ask what you all are doing in my underworld?" A voice asked coming up beside Cerberus.

I could tell that the voice was of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Her wore a sneer as he rolled his eyes at his guard dog turned playful puppy until his eyes set on me. The most noticeable thing about him was that instead of hair, he had blue flames across his head. His chin pointed out as he sneered even more with an interested expression. Smoke erupted as he came a step closer to me, his black toga formed to smoke near where his feet should have been. I back towards Cerberus and he nudged me with his head.

"So you are the savior that everyone is so worried about…" He said taking my hand into one of his blue bony ones.

"Lord Hades" Xigbar said making Hades cringe and roll his eyes.

"Ah Xigbar…lovely to see you again. What is it that you want of me this time?" Hades asked with a tone that showed that he didn't really care.

"What have you heard about Kairi?" Tifa asked.

"She's been prophesied in my world for years. Dozens of heros tried to see if they were the destined savior…but alas…here she is. She must have strong abilities the way she took down Cerberus." Hades said

"Have you seen any other mortals besides us?" I asked still scratching Cerberus behind one of his large ears.

"Ah…that, I can't say doll. That would be against protocol. I cannot meddle in the affairs of mortals. It would change the course of history." Hades said pretending to flick something off his toga.

"Is there anything you can tell me? If this evil Organization takes over…you will need to expand the underworld. They will take whoever else is alive and kill them with no hesitation. The Heartless will just grow and grow…until there is no one left…and who will pray to you then?" I asked simply focusing on Cerberus.

"Oh Momma…I like you. You aren't afraid of me, which doesn't happen very often. Here, I'll tell you what. How about I help you leave…and you can solve all your little hero problems by yourself." Hades said with a bony finger at my back pushing my towards Xigbar. Cerberys whined until Hades threw him a steak he had stashed in his toga.

"Meat over loyalty I guess" I said sadly as one of Cerberus heads whinned watching me leave.

"Here…let's go into my office shall we? Just you and me? We can talk about hero things and the prophesy" Hades motioned towards a long narrow path towards an uphill building. I wasn't too sure about this guy, he talked circles around me and changed moods faster than his guard dog.

"Only if you allow my sister to come…she is my white knight" I said pulling Namine forward by my side.

"Ah even better" Hades said taking a hand to each of our backs motioning for us forwards up the hill.

"So, what all do you know?" I asked as Naminè and I finally stepped into Hades's inner layer.

"Let's just say you ladies are in the fight for your life. Those stiffs are covered in darkness. They are really ticked at how you disposed of their minions. But the one you really should be looking at is Xemnas" Hades talked as he floated towards his battle table.

"Xemnas...Sora's uncle? Thon founder of Organization 13? " I asked looking at Naminè, she still seemed somewhat pale, but she watched Hades every move. It was as if she was worried he would turn on us and try something.

"He seems to be the real mastermind. He and that blue headed wolf guy seem to be using the others. He is the one that seems to be telling everyone else what to do. I only hear his orders from the blue headed freak." Hades said balling his blue bony fist.

"His orders?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Who give the Lord of the dead orders?"

"He tries...but hey, what can I say? He has no idea who he is dealing with. He asks about you. He seemed very upset once that long haired one told him you had appeared."

"Well, do you have any advice?" I asked trying to sound polite but not demanding.

"They plan to strike...they don't know that you actually know their plans..."

I was going to ask how he knew. But obviously, he should have known. His back was turned and he turned again almost making us jump.

"I normally do not side with the "heros" but I really don't like Xemnas. So whatever happens, make sure you squash Xemnas like a bug. Him and his stupid blue mutt"

*NAMINÈ*

"So?" Xigbar asked as we entered the outer pavilion of the underworld.

"We start planning how to protect castle oblivion against the attack of the dark organization. We have at least two months before the attack. And, I...have an idea"


	19. Chapter 18: An Unseen Problem

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost two weeks! I am actually at the beach for two weeks so I have had a decent distraction :) Anyways, I hope you like it! And 91 reviews? That's ridiculously awesome! You lovelies just keep me going! And I know this is a long story but I can't believe this is almost over! Thanks for sticking with me peeps! Thanks and God Bless!**

Key Of Twins

Chapter 18

(An Unseen Problem)

*NAMINÈ*

It didn't take long for Kairi to teleport us from the Underworld back towards Castle Oblivion. As soon as we were in the castle, Xigbar called for an emergency meeting with all members attending. Soon thirteen people lined the walls of Xigbar's office.

"Naminè, what idea was it you were thinking about?" Xigbar asked from his leather chair. Some of his hair was sticking out of his lose pony tail. His eye patch seemed sideways and his grey hair seemed darker. He looked more rugged than I had ever seen him, his scar seemed pure white in the side of his face. It was as if the underworld had drained him in ways I didn't understand. I could see Tifa looking from Cloud to her father, her mouth turned in a small worried line.

I hadn't realized how much Tifa looked like her father. She had his large brown eyes. She had a strange shaped scar below her right ear that was as white as Xigbar's. I noticed how Cloud had his arm around her waist in a protective way. I was really happy that they had finally gotten together. Kairi had told me about Xigbar and his daughter and Cloud had fallen for Tifa. It just took him longer to tell her. It seemed sad though that everyone almost had someone except for Demyx and Yuffie Xaldin and Vexen.

"They know that we are planning a party for Xigbar's birthday right?" I asked looking around the room at the twelve other faces trying to get back on track. We all looked worn. Even Kairi had her head leaned against Sora's shoulder as she peered up at me. I could tell that even Demyx was worried.

"Yes" Demyx added giving me some encouragement.

"What if we did a diversion? We dress up the dining room as if we were celebrating, almost like they had the upper hand on us…but, we would be the ones waiting for them."

" The only problem is that the dark organization won't all be together. We were never all together when we were doing missions. The only person I reported to was S…aix…Kadaj only reported to Sephiroth. I don't think they will all be coming together…That would make it too easy for us" Demyx said lightly pacing in front of where I was standing.

"Well…what do you think we should do?"

"We obviously need to fight here, this is where Kairi will find most of her strength, with her being the savior and you being the white knight, we obviously have the upper hand. I'm sure that they know about the transformation of Castle Oblivion already. Xemnas had been personally checking up on it from what I had heard." Demyx stated

"So he'll know that fighting Kairi here would be a disadvantage to him. He would pick a fight away from Castle Oblivion…"Xigbar concluded leaning back in his leather chair.

"But how would he force Kairi away from her palace of Heart? He would have to find a way to make her leave…"

Right as Demyx had finished his sentence a black dark portal smoked from the wall closest to him. We all jumped as Saïx and Sephiroth accompanied by Ultimecea, Seifer, and Kadaj stepped through two portals. Someone else came through with the same portal as Seifer…a girl I hadn't seen before but I knew all too well that she was the girl who had attacked Kairi before at our Gradmother's house. Leon had already raised his gun blade towards Ultimecea, but Rinoa stopped him and stepped forward. Ultimecea was still as creepy looking as she was the last time I had seen her. The yellowish blue veins crept under her skin towards her forehead as if she were a sick patient who never recovered. The tent of her eyes seemed almost like a yellow… When you looked down at where her feet should have been they were the size of bear claws.

"I hate to ruin the party…but oh well" Sephiroth exclaimed with an evil smirk as he took in Cloud.

I glanced around me; Vexen had a blue like shield that he held over his right arm. He didn't look too confident. Xaldin had lance like spears that he held at his side with an invisible wind. Everyone had summoned their weapons except for my sister and I. We looked at each other with a stiff nod and summoned. I felt like I had protection once my wings were around me. My heart almost beat faster with excitement. Sephiroth stood near Cloud looking him up and down as if he were a lower insect that he could easy squash with his boot. It was hard to imagine that they were Uncle and nephew. A near like growl erupted from Cloud as he started to raise his sword only to have it pushed away from his hands by his own uncle. I gasped as someone stopped Sephiroth's attack with their keyblade.

"Well Well Well…So you are the one I keep hearing about…the one wearing the blindfold…and yet…you are able to see…that's very interesting…Could it have happened by darkness perhaps?" Sephiroth asked taking in the darker figure with great interest.

I wanted to shout for Riku. I wanted to save him from a fate that his own father would give him. I screamed inside knowing that Sephiroth had tried to kill his own son before, he would not have a problem trying for a second time.

*KAIRI*

Fights started to erupt throughout Xigbar's office. Even though it was six against thirteen, it was still challenging. The six were soaked in darkness that not even demyx had been exposed to. Demyx wasn't sure exactly what he should have been doing. Cloud and Riku were trying to take on their uncle-father. Naminè had Saïx coming up on her heels and Xigbar was blocking attacks by Seifer. I almost growled when she came into my vision. This witch had been in my nightmares for months. I tightened my grip on my keyblades almost feeling the walls grow a shade lighter with my strength. I took encouragement from my palace and watched the witch step forward.

"So…we meet again runt" She said with a toying smirk across her thing features. "Are you still a weak little mouse like last time? Oh you were so pathetic, I would have really enjoyed killing you. Something that I am still looking forward to."

Her blonde hair was still slicked back with two unruly pieces sticking up like antennas. She looked as if she could be a wasp, with cold calculating eyes and a strikingly sharp stinger. I almost cringed remembered how weak I had been as her blade ripped its way past my forehead. She was still about my height wearing those black leather boots and the member's jacket that clung to her form revealing a rather small figure. I could tell that she could have been popular with men, considering how they like a challenge.

"You never told me your name" I stated as we walked in a complete circle not faring away from each other. I could barely see the others around me.

"Not that it matters….but my name is Larxene." She said with an evil swing to her hip. She looked like evil Naminè on steroids of dark materia.

I waited for her to make the first move as she held her arm higher near her head. Her stance was almost as if she were about to throw a Frisbee to a friend in the park. But I knew better than that. I could already see the cold bluish yellow knives that were tucked between each space of each finger. I counted ten seconds and teleported right before they could have hit me. I teleported towards her back and she growled in frustration not realizing I was behind her. I took my keyblades and blocked as another attack came at me from Saïx, who had now pinned Naminè towards my back.

_"On my mark"_ I said in my head knowing that my sister could hear my thoughts.

_"NOW!" _I teleported through Naminè and counter attacked Saïx hitting him in the chest with both of my keyblades. Naminè ran forward using her wings to surround Larxene and she knocked her back with a red beam to her right shoulder. It had almost missed but it took her attention long enough for me to push her backwards. She blocked my attack and threw one of her knives at me which I dodged but I heard a gasp as I saw blood flow down Naminè's arm and I shot a sheet of ice to glue Larxene's arms against the walls. I helped Naminè attack Saïx using fire to blow with the force of her wings to push Saïx away from us towards where Demyx was standing usinonce of his clones to keep Kadaj distracted.

I teleported back towards Larxene as I bent down to where she was glaring evilly at me. She had her right arm wrapped around her right shoulder that was heavily bleeding. she haws still wrapped in ice as she struggled to get out. Lightning struck the wall beside her breaking the ice and she stood with a cold sneer. She raced forward with her knives in hand and threw one aiming for between my eyes, just like before. I using my fierce field to block it and teleported behind her kicking her feet out from under her.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size…do you surrender to us?" I asked being down to where I was towering over her.

"Never… I would never give up to someone like you…you'll get what you deserve. He's coming for you. He's stronger than any of us put together…including you. I just wish I could have lived longer to see you die" Larxene spit blood near my boot and crumpled further near the ground. She moaned a light moan as I touched my star shaped key blade lightly making it glow a light shade of silvery white. I touched her wound trying to seal the darkness and she screamed as shadows started to elope around her whole body.

"She was too consumed by darkness…you couldn't save her, even if you wanted" Xigbar said beside me looking down at where Larxene had been. All that was left were eight throwing knives.

*NAMINÈ*

I saw Kairi and Xigbar in the corner of the room. We all had stopped fighting for a second listening to the sou ds of the girl's scream watching as Kairi tried to heal the girl who attacked her. Sïix and Sephiroth seemed angry as the body disappeared, Saïx letting out a curse. I watched as Sephiroth unknowingly battled his own son. I was worried but a steep pride settled over how well Riku was doing. I was going to jump in but Cloud and Demyx held my back.

"This is something they need to do on their own" Cloud whispered to me as we watched the fighting take place.

"Demyx" a voice called from behind us. Saïx had thrown Tifa farther enough to where he could focus on Demyx beside me.

"Why are you doing this?" Demyx asked taking a step further towards him. I wanted to reach out and pull him back, but again Cloud shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"You won't understand..." Saïx said, a flicker of unrecognized emotion flooded his face for a few seconds before disappearing. "Demyx just remember what I told you"

Demyx seemed at a loss as Tifa regained control and nodded at me to help her. i turned and saw that Cloud had went to challenge Kadaj. I helped Tifa against Saïx as Rinoa and Kairi tried to battle against Ultimecea. I was mesmerized with the purple pink sparks that glowed from the magical attacks. Saïx's X shaped scar glowed slightly as the sun hung overhead. I tried not to smile as I knew that he was out of his limit. He had strong powers at night; day was not a good time for Saïx. Somehow Tifa and I were able to get past saïx's metal bodyguards that he controlled as we pushed him against the wall together. I grabbed fast onto his right arm as Tifa held up his left.

"Why?" I asked staring into his terrifyingly golden eyes. "Why would you attack during the sunlight?"

Saïx simple smiled evilly as he pressed his left palm into the wall making a dark corridor appear through the wall. I gasped as he took hold of Tifa's arm dragging her through the tunnel with him before I could stop them. I reached for her but only found the wall of Castle Oblivion. I let out a low growl punching the wall before turning towards Sephiroth who was still fighting Riku.

Kairi and Yuffie held me back along with Rinoa and Leon, Xalin and Vexen tried to hold Xigbar back as well. I screamed and thrashed at them only wanting to get to my target before it was too late. I spread my wings and flew over landing to the right of Riku.

"Where did he take her?" I growled glaring at the tall silver head.

Sephiroth didn't answer me; he only stood in silence watching Riku. A thought crossed my mind that maybe he had known that Riku was his son. But now, that didn't matter as much to me. I reached past and tried to attack yet Sephiroth was too cunning. Riku blocked the tip of Sephiroth's sword away from me and pushed me further back, protecting me from his father's blade. Sephiroth's face changed immediately as he looked from Riku to me. I almost thought I hear Riku growl as he stood even mover in front of me challenging his father to make a move.

"Ah…young love…it's so….hopeless" Sephiroth said with a flick of his gloved hand. He would have made an amazing actor in Twilight Town had he not been the evil spawn of satin. I tried not to see how much Riku looked like him.

"I shall see you all again…very soon…until we meet again…son" Sephiroth spoke before making a dark portal. He took once last look and stepped through as if he were leaving a party.

All the other's followed in his footsteps. I looked around at the other's in the library. Yuffie had a nasty cut on her arm and Xigbar's right knee was bloody. Leon and Cloud were sweaty and Sora had a cut on his face. Rinoa was sitting on a chair slimpted over as if all her strength were zapped out of her. Vexen checked the wounded, walking around the room busily. Xigbar tried to remain calm, but I knew that inside he was losing it.

"We'll find Tifa…I'll get her back to you…I promise" I started feeling my chest grow heavy and the darkness fed on my hate of saïx.

"This wasn't you fault Naminè…you must realize that. They had planned this from the start. They knew more than we thought that they did. We shouldn't have had everyone all in the same room, they knew that we would have a member's meeting."

I felt my shoulders fall as Xigbar turned towards his trash can and spit out blood. His graying hair seemed all but a dark gray now; there wasn't a black hair in sight. Tifa had said how much being leader had taken its toll on Xigbar. I tried not to cry as I noticed for the first time that Xigbar really had just lost his only daughter. I couldn't help it, my knees grew weak and I fell to my knees on the floor.

"We can do this" Kairi stated with such authority that it caused everyone to look up at her.

"Seriously…Let's go now…Demyx. You know how to get to where Saïx went. We have to go get her back! Now!" Everyone was really too stunned to say anything. I finally looked over at Cloud and he was sitting in his chair holding his face in his hands, Riku was leaning against it almost in the same position.

"Let's do this" Demyx encouraged stepping up. "It wasn't right that they took Tifa. I can get you to the dark organization. We can finally end this!"

"Let's see…Leon, Myself, Demyx, Rinoa, Namine, Kairi, Sora and Riku…We could do this." Cloud stated calculating in his head, he started to pace back and forth in front of his desh rubbing something inbetween his pointer finger and thumb. I took a closer look and saw that it was Tifa's ribbon that she sometimes used to tie her hair back with.

"Count me in as well" Xigbar stated from his chair.

"I can't let that happen, Xigbar you're wounded" Cloud stated stopping his pace.

"Cloud…That man just stole my daughter from me…either I'm coming or none of you are leaving" Xigbar stated standing up to his full height making Cloud only come to his shoulder.

"Alright then…" Kairi stated lightly stretching her arms.

"We can't just rush this…we need a plan, or at least some sort of plan." Sora stated looking from Cloud to Xigbar.

"Let's use the dark corridors…I can take you to my room there…We can take them by surprise…they know we have wounded…I won't let anyone else get hurt. We'll go tomorrow morning. Even though Saïx didn't look it, the attack would have taken it's toll on him. He'll be weaker by tomorrow." Demyx stated looking more like him than he had since the first time I had seen him. I pulled him a side for a momnear where no one el could hear.

"What had Saïx meant earlier? Remember what I told you?" I asked looking up at him. He had finally just been able to say Saïx's name.

At first Demyx seemed reluctant to tell me, but he must have decided to as he sighed, " He had told me that he was sorry all of this happened. You only see Saïx now, he was so different back when I first met him. He had told me one night that he was glad that I was there, that he had regretted leaving me... That he loved me" Demyx ended rubbing his jaw with a tried expression. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I waunsurprised when he hugged me back.

"I don't understand why he would take Tifa though" he whispered with an aggravated confused look.

"Myabe he's just following orders" I concluded.

*KAIRI*

Soon everyone left getting ready for our attack. Yuffie left with Vexen to pack medical supplies for us. They decided that Yuffie should go in case anyone got hurt she could heal them using what Vexen had been teaching her. Vexen and Xaldin decided to stay at Castle Oblivion incase of another attack. I tried not to get dizzy as everyone rushed around me. I jumped as someone rushed into my head.

_"Naminè, Kairi, come see me in my office…tell no one"_ Xigbar spoke in my head.

"Hey…where you going?" Sora asked as I headed towards the door.

"I'll be right back…I just need to get away a moment and…meditate" I spoke feeling like I wasn't lying. I was about to be in one of the biggest things that had ever happened to me. A huge battle where our number didn't matter…it was our fighting skills and material and our white hearts that really mattered. I tried not to think about what would happen if I wasn't strong enough.

I caught up with Nami in the hall as we headed towards Xigbar's office. We had both heard him in our heads. We didn't even have to say anything. I almost jumped out of my skin as Naminè reached over and took my hand in hers. We stayed joined as I lightly knocked on the door.

"Ah girls…come in" Xigbar motioned towards the two chairs infront of his brown wooden desk.

"You…wanted to see us" I said feeling a little silly for saying it out loud.

"There is something I need of both of you" Xigbar said folding his hands together.

"If something were to happen on this mission…something we weren't expecting, I want you two to take control if the others aren't exactly…coherent" Xigbar said with such an unreadable expression that It worried me.

"Sir…I don't…understand"

"When the time comes Kairi…I'll need you to lead. You are Naminé are the key to everything. You have been so much and they…we'll need you." Xigbar stated getting up from his chair and set a hand on my shoulder.

Then he walked out of the room leaving me and sister even more confused. We sat there for a moment just looking at each other. What had he meant? I looked at the clock on the wall…we had exactly twenty four hours before our attack/ rescue mission. I looked over at my sister and we nodded at each other. Now was the time of preparation.

"Hey girls…you ok?" Sora asked walking in with Riku behind him.

"Yea…we're…fine" Naminè stated speaking since we talking to Xigbar. She stood up and placed her head on Riku's shoulder.

"Naminè…they had planned to take Tifa, it was't your fault. To be honest, it was mine" I whispered.

"Kairi" Sora shook his head.

"It doesn't matter…Tifa was taken. But we are going to get her back. I am going to go fight with all it takes. I know you will too, and with all of us working together there is no way that we can lose. We have to much love to battle with their darkness."

Nami nodded and stepped away from Riku to give me a hug. We were sisters, that was all that mattered. We had found a new family and love that was worth fighting for. I wasn't about to let someone take that away from us.

Sora stepped forward and wrapped his arms around both Nami and me joining in our hug. It took some time but he finally grabbed Riku pulling him forward to us. I laughed feeling the strength that filled between the four of us. I felt as I could tackle anything. It seemed Castle Oblivion agreed with me. The walls turned even more of a crystal shade of reddish pink.

"I think it's time to plan. Let's go find Demyx" Riku stated as our hug ended.

"Um…let's go take a break first…we... have time." Sora said with his cheeks growing a slight pink.

Riku seemed to understand as he smiled at Sora and nodded. He reached up and took his eye cover off taking Naminè's hand and putting it around her wrist like a bracelet. They smiled as Riku led her slightly out of the room.

"Smooth Sora" I said smiling at him walking over to the wall of maps that Xigbar had collected over the years.

"I just…If something were to happen tomorrow…I want my last few hours to be spent with you" He said lightly walking up beside wrapping his arm around my waist. I felt myself lean up against him as I realized exactly how tired I already was. I had faught and defeated Larxene and even tried to save her. I cringed still hearing her scream ringing in my ears.

"Do you remember when you rescued me that first time against the giant heartless? It had knocked me down against the wall and you just wiped him out like it wasn't anything." I said as if I were in a day dream. There I had thought that my life was about to end…and it was just the beginning.

"I was so shocked that you were there…how had I searched the whole town and I hadn't found you? You'd have thought I would have sensed something so special"

"I think Naminè and I needed that time alone together. We need to sober up and fight for our lives. I think that is what made us so strong for what we are facing now. Even though it made me grumpy" I motioned poking him lightly in the shoulder.

"To be honest…I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you…stupid right?" Sora said with a non goofy look on his face. I could tell that he was completely serious. I reached up and stroked his cheek with the tips of my fingers feeling his soft skin, he still smelled like the beach and all I wanted to do was hug the life out of him and never let him go.

"It's not stupid at all…I love you too Sora. I know that I always will" I whispered before pulling him close to me with a kiss that almost knocked me off my feet.

*NAMINÈ*

"What was this for?" I asked gently tracing the black fabric wove into a bracelet around my wrist. Riku had pulled us into the library where we had spent a lot of our time together. I stared up into Riku's amazing eyes. I pushed his silver hair out of his eyes to get a better look, he reached up and took my hand placing a light kiss in my palm.

"Just a reminder I guess. There is no point in using it…my father knows who I am now. Besides…it looks better on you anyway" Riku said with a teasing smirk.

"Riku…How are you going to face tomorrow? Now that Sephiroth knows who you are…he might try to kill you again" I tensed just saying it out loud. There was no telling what that hateful man might do.

"I can handle him…I'm a pretty tough nobody" He said lightly taking my waist trying to make me relax. He finally succeeded as he traced his pointy finger up and down my back making my spine tingle.

"I think I'm a tougher nobody though" I teased using my fingers and tracing them over his cheek. I noticed that he had a new scar under his right cheek from his fight with his father. I reached up and placed a light kiss over it.

"I think I would have to agree with you there." He agreed putting his index finger under my chin.

I felt all my worries release as Riku's lips met mine. All the tightness of my muscles and the unsteady beat of my heart relaxed. I immediately froze as images framed through my mind.

_A single eye watching as fights erupted throughout a dark place. Two sisters ran towards him for help but he pushed them back, this was his choice and his alone, soon they would all understand, he knew they would be taken care of, love was the best protection of all. It was time…he would be reunited with his love again…It was time._

"Naminè?" Riku put his right hand on my cheek gently wiping away my tears. What had that vision meant?

_"Say nothing…all will appear in time"_ Xigbar's voice spoke in my mind. He had seen my vision in his head as he read my thoughts.


	20. Chapter 19: The start of a war

**Hey Everyone! I am soooooo sorry for how late I am in uploading this chapter. First, I was at the beach, And now, I'm entering a drawing contest that has taken up some of my time. Bu here it is! I can't believe we only have one more chapter to go! Thank you everyone for sticking by me, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I have writing it. Don't forget, I hope you tell me what you have liked and not liked in this story. I want to become a good writer ;) Thank guys so much! God bless!**

Key of Twins

Chapter Nineteen

(Starting of a War)

*KAIRI*

I walked through the hallway of Castle Oblivion towards Xigbar's office. I had my black shoulder bag thrown around me filled with supplies for our new mission. Yuffie walked silently beside me; Only our footsteps echoed through the hall, her belt and backpack were full of Vexen's medical supplies. Yuffie nervously fiddled with her necklace around her neck. It was small, just a little silver circle with a small little sapphire.

"It's beautiful" I said softly as we kept walking.

"Vincent gave it to me two weeks before he was taken."

"I'll help you look for him while we're trying to rescue Tifa, I promise we will find him."

"You'd do that?" She asked stopping holding her necklace tightly in her hands.

"Of course…we're family now Yuffie, and that includes Vincent." I said patting her arm.

"Thank you…kairi, for everything" She smiled softly towards me and we jumped as Naminè reached us. She walks so softly that she's almost like Riku, she can sneak up on anyone.

"Are you ready?" She asked us with a nervous twinge of her metal leg.

"As long as the savior is with us…I'm ready for anything" Yuffie said with a soft smile. She turned and started towards Xigbar's office, giving my sister and I a moment alone.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at my twin sister, her blonde hair seemed to glow and she seemed more pale than usual. It was as if she returned to her angel form. Even though I still sensed darkness in her, it was getting smaller while her light glowed more intensely. I was so proud with all she had come through. It seemed all the trials made her stronger as a person, and a fighter.

"Yes…if something were to happen today…remember how much I love you" Naminè said before stepping forward into Xigbar's office. She didn't give me a chance to tell her how much I loved her back, or ask what she thought might would happen.

I was startled as I noticed that everyone was already there getting ready. Cloud seemed more determined than I had ever seen him. He and Riku were putting on their black gloves and Cloud sharpened his large sword in his lap with a grim face. Xigbar had his head in his hands, it seemed that even though he wanted us to get sleep…he had none. I walked over and rubbed his back lightly tracing my other hand through his long hair.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked taking his hair down to pull it back up for him.

"I'm fine, thank you" He said patting my hand gently doing his best to smile at me.

"Does everyone have their member jackets? The darkness gets worse as we reach the world that never was." Demyx instructed pulling his jacket more over his scrawny shoulders.

"Here it is" Demyx said pulling something out from his jacket. It was a folded piece of paper that reminded me of Xigbar's world maps. I unfolded it and gasped. It was a map of different floors of a castle.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked bending over the map.

"It's a map of Xemnas's castle in the world that never was. It was a world once taken by the heartless. Xemnas drove them out and took their castle. I commited every inch of it to memory and made this map. The reason if or it's name is that the world moves around and never stays in one place. It pops and out of the portals" Demyx said with a proud glint in his eye.

"I was able to find a way in and out through a tunnel that only Saïx and I know about"

"Wow" Naminè stated impressed coming beside me.

"I can get you to my room; it's on the far end of the lower hall. We'll need Cloud, Xigbar, and Leon to be baifrontal the front gate to keeps at least some od the dark org distracted. Then the rest can sneak towards the basement, where they will be holding Tifa and Vencent. Then we'll all meet up on the level one and head up towards Xemnas, who will be on the third floor of the Castle that never was."

"What if they are guarding the inner rooms?" Sora asked.

"Right…Sora, Rinoa and Riku will go forward while Naminè, Kairi and Yuffie go look for Tifa and Vincent."

"What about you?" I asked with a twinge of worry.

"I'll go towards the gate and open it for Cloud and the rest while you guys are searching. Then they will be able to meet on the lower level." Demyx stated showing the room that he'd be in.

"So…does this mean we are ready?" I asked standing towards my full height.

We all looked around the room at the solemn nods. We tightened out jackets and got in two lines as Demyx opened a dark portal. Each person stepped through lightly as we entered the long dark hallway. It was just like the first time we had went through, though I had my own member's jacket and I wasn't in Sora's. He was infront of me, walking beside Riku who was in front of Naminè. We all followed Demyx through the cold dark mist that traveled around us. I wasn't sure how long we had been through the tunnel, it felt as if time itself stopped.

I felt the darkness pull at my body. It was like invisible claws that scratched and teeth that tried to cling to my skin. I felt vulnerable after leaving my crystal palace of heart. But I knew that I was still stronger after finding it. I looked over at Naminè and she had her eyes closed following us flawlessly without seeing. The darkness gave her more trouble, and I could see it written on her face. Something was bothering her and I wasn't quite sure what it was.

*NAMINÈ*

Xigbar's words ran through my head as we traveled down the dark tunnel towards the world that never was. The vision had replayed in my dreams all night and I was worried what might become of them. I watched in front of me towards the front of the lines where Xigbar led beside Demyx. His shoulders seemed stiff and troubled. I wondered what he was thinking about…

"Nami…are you alright? The darkness isn't bothering you is it?" Riku whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

"I'm…fine" But now that he mentioned it, I really could feel the darkness around me. It felt almost as if it were calling me. I wanted so much to give in to it, to not have to fight the battle that I knew was coming. I reached down and touched Riku's eye wrap that he had given me in the form of a bracelet.

I jumped when something brushed my hand. Kairi held onto it and smiled at me from her line. I tried my best to smile back. But I knew that somehow I had failed her…I had predicted the coming of the Saïx to Castle Oblivion, but not the right time…or the right people. I wasn't even enough to know that they were planning to take Tifa. I could have prevented all of this if I had only known.

_"Now Naminè…you know that that is what every person wishes. You could not stop this just as I couldn't save my eye when it was taken."_ Xigbar's voice rang crystal clear in my head.

I kept walking but suddenly crashed into Riku in front of me. Leon pulled me back up and Riku turned around to check up on me. Everyone else seemed to be very quiet…

"So…this is the world that never was…" Xigbar mused from the front line.

"It's so creepy" Yuffie shuttered holding herself in her arms.

"So…who wants to knock on the door?" Leon asked coming to stand beside Cloud.

"Wait till I release the gate…I'll give you a water signal from the gate window"

"Be my guest" Xigbar nodded towards the large castle.

"Right…come on guys, I'll show you to my room" Demyx stated uneasily watching the front door.

We crept on our way towards the rather large castle. It was much spookier than Castle Oblivion ever was. There was a dark mist that radiated towards the top, almost looking as if the whole world could vanish at any moment. There wasn't a living green plant anywhere. Everything was made of dark black concrete, sculptures of vicious monsters. Demyx created another dark portal and we followed towards a small four edged simple room.

"Nice place" Sora mused stepping through the square space.

It was plain…nothing but a bed and a small wooden bedside table. The only light in the room was a small window the size of my hand. I could see how crazy Demyx could have become living in such a room like this. I suddenly felt so much hatred for the dark organization…they had done this to Demyx…to everyone. And if this is how they treated their own members I didn't want to think of how Vincent and Tifa were feeling.

"I need to go and release the gate…I'll see you all in a bit" Demyx stated giving a small smile before walking through a dark portal.

"Alright…It's time to go down to the basement to get Vincent and Tifa" Kairi stated.

We barely opened the door before a dark mass of smoke hit the doorway. Kadaj cussed and stepped forward in a weary stance as if he knew this was coming but hoping he could avoid it. We all summoned our weapons but Riku and Sora held us back. Rinoa stood guard against Kadaj.

"Go find them…we'll take care of him" Riku said as Sora winked at us.

"Let's go" Kairi lead holding the map Demyx had given her…luckily he made copies for Sora and the others.

We only had one way to go and run past Kadaj. It wasn't exactly that hard since Rinoa had it wrapped up with a white marble statue. We ran further down the hall towards two set of marble stairs. One led downstairs and the other upward towards Xemnas. Kairi stopped us before we took the first step down.

"Yuffie…are you ready if Vincent isn't what you are hoping he will be?"

"Demyx did change here Yuf…"

"I know…I'm ready." Yuffie said with so much determination I believed her.

"Let's go"

It got so much colder with each step we took. It was pitch black down in the lower level of the forgotten castle. There was one flame in the entire basement…which was the size of the whole first floor. I reached up and took the torch from the wall and held up so we could see. There were about ten prison cells, five on each side of the long area. we jumped as Tifa's small face came into view through a set of prison bars. I held the flames around the others...but no one was in them.

"Well…" A deep dark voice called. "I didn't expect company"

"Vincent" Yuffie said making me jump. It was our worst nightmare…

"It took weeks for Demyx to heal…how on earth are we going to get Vincent to come to?" I asked them trying to block the dark shadow that was coming dangerously close. I stepped sideways and put the torch back up, we were going to need it.

"We just need to get Yuffie closer to him." Kairi whispered.

The pitch black shadow finally came into view. He was dangerous looking, with long crow black hair. He had on a long blood red cape that hid the bottom of his face. He held something golden in his right hand. He held it high and balled it up and I realized it _was_ his hand. It was a golden claw with long golden fingers that could cut your throat in seconds. I could totally see the allure that made yuffie love him. He was deviously handsome. He had pale skin from being the dark for so long, and his were the color of blood.

There wasn't any lovely banter or questions like our other fights. Vincent just did one simple smirk and headed towards me. I summoned my wings soon enough to stop his golden claw from ripping me to shreds. He back away for a moment looking at me in bewildered awe, clearly he hadn't heard that the white knight and savior had appeared.

"Guys!" Tifa yelled from behind Vincent. "he doesn't know about the savior or white knight!" It was if she were on the same wave length as us.

_"Kairi…teleport behind him and get Tifa…I think we are going to need her" _

Kairi didn't give any inclination that she had heard my telepathic message, but just the same she was gone in a flash making Vincent stutter even more. He watched the spot where Kairi had been and glaired at Yuffie and I who were still infront of him. He stood off towards me and clenched his fist.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie called pleadingly. "You always told me the savior and white knight would appear…and they have!" Yuffie jumped between us just as I was about to strike him back, I hoped maybe I could knock some sense in to him since we didn't have time for anything else.

"You…I know that voice" Vincent whispered in a deep voice that was smoother than chocolate. He stared at her, his claw dropped lower and lower towards his side.

Yuffie deffened herself as she approached Vincent cautiously. He followed her with his eyes. Kairi was a distant distraction as she broke open the prison cell. Vincent's eyes flickered and he struck Yuffie's shield with a thrash and ran towards Kairi. She gasped and grabbed Tifa and teleported back to my side.

Tifa looked horrible. Her lips were bruised and busted. She had nasty bruises all over her face and arms. She had dried blood all over her like a blanket, and her raven hair was dirtied and tangled. I felt rage fill through me and I knew that once Cloud and Xigbar saw what they had done to her, there would be hell to pay.

"I'm fine Naminè…I promise" Tifa said with a small smile on her face, "Daddy talked to me the moment he set foot on the grounds of the world that never was. He told me how guilty everyone felt, but I was worried about you. You have nothing to feel guilty about, you could't stop what Saïx did anymore than I could" Tifa said putting a hand on my arm.

I wasn't sure what to say, I jumped as Vincent growled and started back up on an attack. I took my wings and snapped my fingers surrounding him with my white wing keys. He wasn't sure where to look. He was incircled with us in the outer layer.

"Now Yuffie" I called stepping closer as she entered the circle of keys.

I wasn't sure what would happen. Vincent narrowed his eyes as she took yet another step closer to him. She reached up and moved some hair out of his blood red eyes. He didn't stop her, but he was still cautious, his claw had relaxed to his side but his other arm was under his cape. She took something out of her member's jacket and put it on her wrist. It was a dark black bracelet with red roses on it, the bracelet wasn't too fancy, it was just perfect for Yuffie. He lifted a hand towards her and I almost intervened, but Tifa stopped me. I looked back at Yuffie ad Vincent and realized that they were kissing; she wrapped her arms tenderly around him.

"Wow…that was fast" Kairi stammered uncomfortable, wasthe was never use to public displays of affection.

"That's love for you" Tifa said with tears in her eyes.

I snapped my fingers and called my wings back to me but didn't release them from me…yet. Once Vincent and Yuffie finally stopped (After a while we had to remind them we were in the middle of a starting war and to hurry it up) Yuffie tried to explain things to him as we started back up the steps.

*KAIRI*

I was happy that our first mission was a success. We had found both Vincent and Tifa and brought them back to the light. I looked back and realized how much happier and fuller Yuffie seemed already. The five of us start back towards the first level again. I looked back down the long hall where we left Rinoa, Sora and Riku to fight Kadaj.

"Looking for us?" Sora said happily wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

"What happened?"

"Kadaj put up a small fight…but it wasn't that hard. Rinoa finished him off" Riku stated coming to check on Naminè. Rinoa ran upward towards Tifa and tackled her in a hug.

"Wow" Sora stated staring at Vincent. Yuffie smiled and whispered something to Vincent.

He nodded understanding more with each coming wasn as scary looking anymore. His claw was still daunting, but he seemed perfectly relaxed and control of himself, which was nothing that Demyx was when we first rescued him.

"So what now?" Rinoa asked still holding close to Tifa. They still looked as if they could be sisters, the only real difference was that Rinoa had the carmeal colored streaks in her hair .

"Demyx should have opened the gate for Cloud, Xigbar and Leon. They should be here…" I stared at the front castle door.

"Let's go…they'll need our help."

"Demyx described the gate room well enough, I'll try to teleport there and see if he is having trouble…You all see if you can go out from the inside, maybe that will unlock the door as well." I instructed. I looked and Naminè and she nodded with a wink and I closed my eyes.

"Kairi!" Demyx cried in surprise. "Don't do that you scared the crap out of me!"

"We got Vincent and Tifa, so I figured I'd come help" I said shrugging.

"Well I opened the gate to the courtyard…" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What does that mean?"

"Well something sounded on the other side of the door and well…they trapped me in here" He said giving a small little nervous smile.

"Well that's simple enough…come on" I closed my eyes and teleported us to the courtyard.

Fights were erupting all around us as it came into view. Naminè and Vincent holding off Seifer, and Rinoa and Leon were trying to hold off Ultimecia. Everyone else was on the sidelines waiting to be of help. I rushed by Yuffie when I realized that she was tending to Sora who had a wounded arm.

"I'm fine Kai, Seifer just got me with the edge of his blade." Sora did a small smile.

I was amazed as I watched Naminè and Vincent fight together. With his blood red and her solid white they looked as if some sort of innocent sin. Yuffie and I nodded as we stepped forward to help them. I blocked Seifer's oncoming attack with my star keyblade and grabbed his right arm trying to solidify the darkness inside him. He screamed as I tried to heal with light. He jerked away and onto Vincent. Vincent pulled out a three barreled gun and pointed it towards him right over his chest.

"Do you surrender?" He asked.

"You aren't just going to kill me? After all we've done? All I've done?"

"No" Vincent said softly but he still held his gun out, not taking any chances.

"Kill me" Seifer said taking us all by surprise. "I'd rather you than Saïx" Seifer grimaced.

"Seifer!" Leon and Rinoa yelled coming towards us, Ultimecia had left through a dark portal.

"Rinoa…" Seifer said with a small smile on his face…he looked over at Leon beside of Vincent. "I always said you were the cute one…" Seifer did a small smile towards Leon, "Take care of her…" He gave one more look at all of us before pulling Vincent forward, moving his hand to make Vincent almost pull the trigger.

"NO!" I yelled pushing past Vincent.

I dropped my keyblades beside of Seifer and wrapped my hands over him. I felt my eye blur as I concentrated on the light inside me and those around, I felt an intense heat radiate from my arms down to my hands as I trailed over his body finally reaching the huge mass of blood at his grimaced and growled as light poured from my hands. He kicked and wailed as my hands traveled back towards his chest where his heart was. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body shook and finally rested towards the ground.

"Seifer…" I whispered his name reaching down towards his wrist to feel his pulse. I tried not to think of the last person I had tried to heal. I knew there was no saving Larexene, but I wasn't fighting to kill, I was fighting to save.

"That hurt you know" He grimaced slouching to support himself from the ground. Leon and Vincent picked him up, throwing his arms over their shoulders.

"Do you plan to join us?" I asked taking a step back.

"Well…I don't think I'll be much help." He said stiffly grabbing his side.

"I'll take him back to Castle Oblivion, with Vincent in our numbers we should be fine…Besides I don't think I'll be much help in the next battle anyway" Demyx decided coming to stand beside me.

"If you're sure" Demyx gave a decided nod and wrapped Seifer's arm around his shoulder to support him as he opened a dark portal.

We turned around when the portal closed. We found a happy sight that made my heart feel so much lighter. Xigbar was smiling as Cloud was holding Tifa in his arms. He took a cloth and tried to wipe some of the blood off of both of them. They joined in a trio of hugs all around and soon they welcomed all of us in as well. Cloud held his hand out to Vincent in welcome and smiled warmly from him to Yuffie.

"Cloud…I didn't mean to harm Tifa…" Vincent spoke with such sorrow.

"You didn't Vincent…Xemnas did this to me" Tifa spoke softly. "He tried to get answers about Naminè and Kairi from me…he wasn't too thrilled when I refused to talk" She sighed and snuggled into Cloud and her father.

"So…you are the savior and white knight" Vincent mused watching my sister and I. "I thought you'd be bigger" He said with a smirk.

* * *

"What now Xigbar?" I asked looking up at the weathered face that was our leader.

"We enter and full on attack, there is nothing stopping up now"

We formed two rows, All of waiting orders from Xigbar. It was if we were in some glorious battle and we rode in with our king on horseback. I shook my head trying to get the image of Xigbar in chainmail out of my head. I summoned my two keys and looked around me. Everyone already seemed worn out and tired; Some already had scars and bruises from their fights already.

"Let's go" Xigbar said with a stern nod and we all started waking towards the giant castle.

We were able to get through the front door with ease. Tifa had told us that they had unlocked it earlier. We were all ready to rush upstairs but Xigbar stopped us, moving his elf like ears trying to make out any noise he could. He looked over to Riku who had the same far off look. They could hear something and this wasn't good.

"We can't split Kairi and Naminè up, that's what they want" Xigbar said to all of us.

We stayed in our two lines, Riku and Sora were by our sides as we looked across at Cloud, Leon, Rinoa, Tifa, Yuffie and now Vincent. Xigbar stood strong beside Riku and guarded him in a protective stance.

"Xigbar…I'll be fine, this is my fight with my father" Riku said gently easing Xigbar's arm out from in front of him. Riku turned and kissed Namine's forehead before decending the stairs towards the basement where they had kept Tifa.

"I will help him, I am just as angry at what my uncle did to Riku" Cloud settled doing the same to Tifa, a simple kiss on the forehead, before following his cousin downstairs to fight his uncle.

"Ah so touching" A woman swooned behind us.

Rinoa steppe forward and held her shield and gunblade. Leon stood beside of her and they nodded before rushing towards her. Ultimecia smirked and blew Leon back with an invisible wind and blocked Rinoa with a forcefield. I jumped when I saw that Leon was looking back at me and nodded. I was the only one as skilled as Rinoa in magic.

"I'll be right back" I mentioned towards them heading to Rinoa's aid.

"Ah the little brat, I was wondering when I'd get to fight you again. At least you housed a challenge for me. It's so sad to see such a good fighter end so suddenly" Ultimecia said with a smooth voice like velvet.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same about you" I jumped forward as she held her hand to shield aginst me, I teleported behind her and smashed her shoulder in with my key blade, I blew on the otthe tip of my Korean key and hit her in the lower leg with ice. She took a block of ice that she formed in her hand and aimed for Rinoa. Leon pushed her out of the way, but his right arm was Ultimecia was busy watching Rinoa rush for Leon I grabbed her right arm and held it high behind her back.

I tightened my grip on her arm behind her back. She let out a yelp and released her force from Rinoa who struck her other arm with a fire ball. I teleported to the right of Ultimecia, grabbing her already wounded arm and pulling it behind her again. She screamed and thrashed with red sparks of hatred in her eyes. She tried to swing at me with her clawed hands but Rinoa captured them as well in a hand cuff like ice.

"Kill me…I do not fear death. As you can see…I've been to Hades before."

"Surrender" Rinoa said holding her gun blade over Ulitmecia's heart.

"Do it….I'd rather you kill me then Xemnas…he isn't as quick" She said closing her eyes.

I reached for her wounded arm and tried to heal her. She simple smirked and vanished in a cloud of black feathers. I looked up towards the sky but she was nowhere to be found. Yuffie tried to heal Leon and I gave him a sample of white material. He stood up good as new in no time.

"Now onto Saïx and Xemnas" Xigbar said straightening his member's jacket.

*NAMINÈ*

I tried not to think about what was going on in that dark basement. Cloud and Riku have tried to tackle Sephiroth before. I wasn't sure how this would end. I jumped as a strange explosion brought me back from my thoughts. Cloud and Riku were literally thrown up the stair from the explosion. I flew up with my wings and caught both of them, bringing them back down towards the ground.

"Aw…still in love I see" Sephiroth said lightly stepping up towards the first level with ease. Smike drifted from the basement behind him.

"He's…even stronger" Cloud grimaced closing his eyes and spitting out blood.

Kairi and I didn't even have to say anything. I just nodded at her and she understood. I started my attack from the right as Kairi went head on. Sepheroth pushed Kai away with a force field like Ultimecia but took me head on with his long bladed sword. I used my wings to fight him, taking my keyblade and trying to attack while on the defense.

I struggled as he had me by the neck pulling me off the floor like he had done to Kairi before. He smirked evily holding me even higher off the ground. I felt my wings leave me as he squeezed the air out of my lungs.

"Naminè!" RIku yelled rushin past the others towards me.

"BAM!" Sepheroth looked at me in surprise. I kicked him in the thigh with my metal leg. I could see it pained him some but it wasn't enough to bring him down. What I wanted to do was distract him enough for Kairi to come help.

"Wow Naminè! Way to use the leg!" Kairi jeered coming to my aid by knocking sephiroth off me with her keyblades and pushing him up against the wall.

"Naminè!" Riku rushed towards me as I tried to regain my balance. He held me steady as I summoned my wings again. I squeezed his hand and flew over to help Kairi.

"Sephiroth…why?" I asked him as he leaned up against the wall. He acted as if he were just having a conversation with us, not that we could kill him or anything.

"Why what?" He sneered at me looking past me towards Riku for a moment.

"Why do this to Cloud and Riku?" Kairi asked pointing her keyblade more steadily towards him.

"Look at them…they both could have been wonderful soldiers of darkness…such a shame to see it wasted on such hoplessness as love and light. Xemnas opened my eyes in ways that people like you would never understand. He and Saïx let me run an army full of darkness…one that almost succedded had not the incepted 'savior' showed herself." Sephiroth really did have a flare for the dramatics.

"You're such a drama queen" Kairi rolled her eyes tightening her grip on him. "You're just a pawn you know. A pawn in Xemnas's game. Even Hades said so."

Sephiroth smirked at her and held onto his sword tighter as if wanting to challenge her. I snapped my wings encircling him, not giving him a chance to escape. He reached up and did something I wasn't exactly sure about. He cupped my cheek in his hand. I was surprised all I could do was look into his face that looked so much like Riku's.

"Take care…white knight, I'd hate to see such a pretty little face ruined" He spat before jumping out of the circle and stood behind us drawing his sword ready for the next attacker.

Riku stood before me protectively as he sneered at his father. His white hair was coming lose from his hair tie, and his gorgeous eyes were opened. He looked more beautiful than I had ever seen him, and yet…he looked nothing like the monster that was in front of us. He readied his bat wing keyblade and ran towards his father holding it up for attack. Sephiroth blocked and pushed him back stabbing his leg. Riku winced but smashed Sephiroth towards the wall standing over him so he couldn't move.

"Do you surrender?" He grimaced. I knew all he really wanted to do was kill him. I knew I wanted to kill him. But this was Riku's fight.

"Of course not" Sephiroth sneered before pushing his son away from him and flying towards the sky. He was graceful, like a bird in flight. I gasped as I saw the one black wing coming from his right shoulder blade. He turned to face us and looked from Cloud to Riku.

"I…Will…see you again" He said before enfolding the wing over his body and disappearing in the sky.

" He really does have a flair for the dramatics doesn't he? One down…two more to go" Kairi stated straightening her skirt.

All ten of us looked up towards the third floor of the Castle That Never Was. There, Xemnas would be waiting for us. He and his guard dog wouldn't be as easy as Sephiroth seemed to be. I took hands with my sister and smiled at her. Soon we were all joint together in a circle that even Vincent was apart of. We were going to be facing fights much harder then those we had already faced… I heard Xigbar's words run through my head. _"All will appear in time"_

**Author's Note: SO obviously this is not the last chapter. One more to go and it will all appear! Hope you guys like it! ~ missyorkiegirl95**


	21. Chapter 20: The Final Battle

**Here is the last chapter of Key of Twins. I guess I truly did make this my "baby". I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read Mathis story and hopefully has enjoyed it as much as I have. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. You are amazing to me!**

Key Of Twins

Chapter 20

(The Final Battle)

*KAIRI*

It was a little troubling as all ten of us started up the steps. I noticed Sora getting closer to me with each step. We all moved towards our loved ones. Soon we were divided into groups. Sora and Riku had joined me and Nami. I finally stopped everyone. They all looked ragged from the previous fights. My heart hurt thinking about the people that have already been killed by our hands. What if something happened to the ones we love?

"Let's take a minute…just to remember our love for each other…Love will keep us strong" I said turning and taking my sister's hand in my right hand, I reached over and took Sora's with my left.

Soon everyone was reaching across taking someone's hand. We became a circle in the middle of the stairway. Each person's smile burned brighter than the sun. I looked over at Tifa as she embraced her father and Cloud. Yuffie was holding tightly onto Vincent as though she feared that he might disappear. Leon was holding tightly towards Rinoa whispering something to her. Soon we were all embracing each other.

"I love you kairi" Sora whispered in my ear as he held me.

"I am so glad that you saved me from that Heartless that day long ago. It was the best thing that ever happened to me…I love you too Sora"

*NAMINÈ*

I sighed into Riku's arms feeling a thousand time better the moment he held me tightly. I was somewhat ragged from all the excitement and fighting. I hadn't realized how tired I really was until I wrapped myself in Riku's hug.

"Riku…I love you" I whispered in his shoulder as I nuzzled my head closer to him.

"I love you too" He whispered leaning down against my head.

"Please be careful….promise me" I had wanted to be with Riku for so long, I couldn't imagine something happening to him.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you white knight?" Riku said, I could almost feel a smile on his face.

"Alright everyone…I want you guys to remember something" Xigbar said standing in the middle of our circle.

"I am so proud of my family. Every member of our organization" Xigbar said with a light sparkle in his eye. "Even Vincent, The way you have fought, I am glad that you have become a part of us. I love every one of you and I hope that you remember how much we all love each other. Love…it is the greatest wonder in the world and the only thing we can hold onto in this forgotten place."

I caught Xigbar's eye and he smiled. He walked over and gave me a hug, like a father would give to a daughter. I tried not to cry as I grasped onto his jacket trying not to think about how much he reminded me of my own father. I noticed that he held me a tinge bit tighter. Everyone else watched carefully as I finally let a few tears fall. We were the only ones who knew how this battle might end…

"Come on…let's go" Kairi motioned eyeing me with the same old look that she use to have. The kind of 'What was that about?' look.

We all started up towards the third floor of the Castle that never was. The temperature dropped with every step we took. I wrapped my black members jacket around me feeling the darkness surround me. Its was beckoning me forward. I almost choked as I felt the cooling claws rasp against my body. We all stopped as Xigbar led the front. We had finally reached the front steps.

"Here we are" He said as we started more into the circular large level of the castle.

The room was wide open, with barely any furniture but a few chairs. There was a table at the far end with maps surrounding them. A few of them were crumpled up on the floor. It seemed so odd that the whole third floor was open, instead of broken up into rooms. We looked around, I could see the windows that looked out from the front. Xemnas and Saïx must have been watching us this whole time waiting for us to come. I jumped as sounds started to fill the room. The dark grey walls started to fill with pitch black shadows. We all started to form a circle looking in every direction watching as the four grey walls turned pitch black.

"What are Heartless doing here?" Kairi asked raising both her keyblades.

I summoned my wings and held my white key tighter watching as the shadows started to form into the more evolved Heartless. They were ones with large bellies that stood twenty feet tall. Others were wearing armor and carrying all sorts of weapons. They were the same types of creatures we had seen in Twilight town. All types must have been summoned by someone as they surrounded us.

*KAIRI*

"Hey Naminè?" I called to the right of me.

"What?" She asked looking at the heartless around us.

"Remember when we were actually afraid of these things?" I called smirking at them. They nashed their smokey mouths at me with their beady yellow eyes searching for something. They stilled seemed like the shame stupid creatures that we had known. The same creature that had killed our town and our father.

"A lot of things have changed since then" Naminè called, from her voice I could tell that she was smirking.

I waited for the smoky creatures to come forward before I ripped through them pushing through the smoke. I cut through about ten of the shielded Heartless in a few minutes. I looked behind me and saw that everyone was fighting as well. Sora had cut through just as many as I did until a huge fat one stepped in front of him. Riku worked to get beside him and the two of them worked together to bring the fat one down. It took all I had not to stop and watch the skills of the members around me. Naminè and Vincent were working together to bring down another fat one, yet this one spewed fire. Naminè flew behind him and pushed the creature forward while Vincent jumped and shot at him with his three barreled gun.

Rinoa was using her gun blade as she and Tifa cut through a wave of small lower evolved Heartless. Tifa's kicked and punched her way through as Rinoa swung at them. Leon and Cloud ran through three fat ones blowing through them as if they were just dark clouds of smoke. I jumped as fat one approached me. Xigbar stepped forwards beside me and shot at it with arrows as I ran forwards sticking both of my key blades through its fat stomach.

"Well…I should have known the Heartless wouldn't have been good soldiers…but alas, you've killed all my others." A deep voice called stepping through one of the walls, the Heartless stepped out of the way as their master made his way through.

"What do you want Saiï? Why are you doing this?" Xigbar asked pushing the rest of us behind him in a very fatherly way. Saïx motioned his head in an unsure way. As if he wanted to cry or laugh.

"Oh Xigbar…are you still trying to protect all of your children? I should have known that you would try to take Xemnas's place as leader the moment he had his back turned."

"Xehnort left us! Who else was suppose to lead us?" Cloud called angrily.

"Ah the faithful soldier…It's just too bad that your uncle was such a coward that he left us. I mean really, you all don't seem so scary to me" Saïx said with a smirk.

He started walking but stopped when he stood infront of me and Naminè. "The white knight turned dark…oh you would have made a wonderful princess of darkness…a real piety." He shook his head as though he really hated the face that Naminè stayed light.

Naminè looked as if she wanted nothing more than to deck Saïx. But she stood taller and stepped forwards past Xigbar…I thought that Xigbar would try to pull her back, but he nodded and even took a step back. We all watched as Naminè stood against Saïx face to face. Her key blade was down at her side, and her wings were lowered behind her back.

"To be honest…I don't see the appeal that Demyx sees in you. All you are is a dreamer. But I have to ask, why is it that all of your dreams are nightmares? It's a sad fate for a pawn in this game" Naminè said as she flipped her hair out of her face.

She seemed to make him angry. I could tell on his face that he looked as though he wanted to charge her. He summoned his odd weapon that almost seemed like a giant stick. It's was blue and gold, which seemed to be his favorite colors. He waved it forward towards her as she took a step back. Her wings were at the ready. I teleported to stand beside her. Saïx jumped but he seemed to be expecting this. He held out his arm in front of him, and three medal giants came with the same weapon as Saïx.

Saïx started to attack the two of us while his servants went beyond us to the rest of the organization. Saïx headed straight after Namine as she tried to shield herself using her wings as a shield. I tried to protect her as he stroked again and again. I used my two keyblades and blocked one of his arms teleporting behind him holding his right hand behind his back against himself. Saïx welled in frustration as Naminè uncovered her wings and struck at his knees making him bow. I grunted as he struggled, one of his medal soldiers came forward behind Naminè. I yelled but it was as though she couldn't hear me. I was too late as Naminè was punched from her position in front od Saïx and landed on the other side near the wall. Sora and Vincent ran for her as they pushed the other soldiers back.

"What now little savior?" Saïx asked finally pulling out of my grasp. I landed on my knees feeling my cheeks burn as he raised hifaunal across my face. I heard Sora and some of the other growl at him in anger.

I wanted so bad to rush at him without thinking. But something in my head reminded me that I needed to be a level mind. I brushed my black members' jacket off as I slowly stood up. Saïx looked as happy as I had ever seen him. His X shaped scar almost glowed yellow. I summoned both of my keys, and held the one in my right hand tighter. It was my star shaped keyblade, It started to glow with a light so bright that even I had to turn away from it.

"Well…I guess that's up to you Saïx" I said moving running forward.

I tried to jump yet something landed in front of me. Naminè stood infront, she held her arms out as she stood in front of Saïx. I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure it was bloody. She held onto her keyblade and her white wings separated from her. They reformed in a circle above Saïx's head. He seemed interested as he turned in circles trying to find which one would attack first. He looked like a playful puppy dig awaiting for a treat, but he would only find punishment. Soon One after another a key would strike. Saïx did well defening himself for a while, but soon the key returned to their circle. He wiped his face glairing at Naminè before he started to rush forward towards us. She blocked him easily and kicked him back into the circle with her medal leg. All too soon the keys started to attack, yet this time you could hear Saïx's grunts and yelps as they hit.

"That was for Demyx" Naminè called steping toward him calling her wings back. They appeared harmlessly at her back.

"_Kairi…this is my fight…Sora and Vincent are hurt… They need you_" Naminè said in my head. I waited but soon nodded and teleported the wounded.

*NAMINÈ*

I looked down at the man on the ground. He had blood around his forehead and lower lip. I could tell that his stomach and right leg were bleeding as well. It was enough to hurt, but he was far from on thenverge of death. He tried to wipe the blood away, yet it only smeared. His light blue hair almost curled with his anger. His light golden eyes glowed with his hatred. I bent down on my knees to look at him straight in the eye. He seemed shocked, he held my gaze for a moment, but soon he looked down to his right where his weapon layer five feet away.

"Demyx had a lot of faith in you" Was all I said.

He seemed taken back as he continued to wipe his face. I pulled out my solid white handkerchief and handed it to him. He glanced at me, a flicker of worry in his eyes…But he took it. The fighting was still surrounding us, heartless and medal soldiers fought the people I loved. Saïx watched me closely, yet he looked down at my handkerchief and frowned.

"I was told that you two would be the end of us…yet…" His eyebrows furred as his trying to comprehend everything.

"Who told you that…Xemnas?" I asked.

"Tell Demyx I'm sorry…for how things turned out" Was all he said. "I didn't want this for him"

Saïx handed me back my handkerchief with a small smile line. He snapped his fingers and his soldiers stopped…But soon they started fighting harder than ever. It took Rinoa by surprise as they threw her backwards. She landed roughly against the opposite wall. I turned to where Saïx was and yet he was gone…

"Well…I can't believe you were all loud enough to wake me from my sleep" An unfamiliar voice called. It's was deep and mysterious. It was the kind of voice that could narrate a nightmare.

At the door that we had entered the room, a man stood in the doorway. He had shouder length grey/white hair with the same intense eyes as Saïx. Yet his eyes seemed solid gold, they intensed against his tan skin. Everything stopped the moment he smiled, showing perfectly white teeth. He was like a gorgeous angel of death. He walked more into the room and Saïx's soldier bent on one knee as he passed them. He wore the same member's jacket as we did, but they hung over his large shoulders. Kairi and the wounded were right in front of the strange man.

We all started to regroup around the wounded. Vincent had a nasty nash in his right arm. Even Yuffie had a nasty cut across her forehead, but she ignored it as she attended to Vincent and Tifa. Cloud and Leon had minimal scratches, but they seemed all together fine. Xigbar was unhurt as he cared for Rinoa who was unconscious leaning against him. Leon took his place as the man supposedly Xemnas looked around with a happy smile on his face. He seemed happy at the pain that had happened.

"Xehnort" Xigbar said standing up from Rinoa. Leon sneered at him as he held her close.

"My…I haven't been called that in quiet a long time….I don't know how to respond to it" He said with a happy sneer looking at everyone. His gaze returned to Xigbar.

"Xemnas" Tifa stated taking her place beside Xigbar.

_"Kairi….before he makes his real attack, -before he knows you are the savior- take the wounded back….I can take him for at least a few minutes." _ I said in my head.

She jumped but seemed to understand. She started to tell them to link hands, they seemed oblivious to what was really happening. Xemnas stared at them for a moment before Kairi closed her eyes and they vanished. He sneered for a minute before turning back to Xigbar. He never really lost his composer. He was like a demon ready for his attack. He was far more frightening then any other enemy we've faced. He was far more creeper than Hades. I felt a shiver go through me, but this time, it wasn't a good one.

"You have yourself quite a savior, Xigbar" He said looking content.

"She believes in the hurt and wounded….She helps people…not harm them." Xigbar stated almost taking a step forward. Tifa took his arm holding him back. The motion seemed to make Xemnas laugh. He looked and Tifa and shook his head.

I rushed forward flying into the air and quietly landed beside of Xigbar. Xemnas's eyes showed recognition as he studied me from head to toe. He held his hand to his chin as if he were wondering something. I held my key tighter. The members that hadn't been taken away stood behind us. Riku was giving something to Sora to try to help his wounded arm. Leon had left to be with Rinoa. We were six against one. But that didn't faze Xemnas at all. He actually seemed happy of the odds.

"My, what a sour looking crowd you lot turned out to be." Xemnas said still standing in front of us.

I waited for Xemnas to strike...He punched towards Xigbar, knocking him in the stomach bringing him to his knees. Xigbar summonded his guns with a cough and took a step backwards ready to aim. Xemnas let out a laugh that filled the walls of the large room, creepily echoing off of them. Yet a sneer flled his Xemnas's handsome face framed by his white hair. Sora grunted and pushed himself infront of Xigbar looking up at Xemnas with a look I had never seen on his face…a look of sorrow.

"I don't care what you renamed yourself…your still Xehnort to me" He said. But even as he spoke he held his key in front of himself. Riku shook his head and stood beside of Sora guarding Xigbar.

"Sora…" Xemnas stopped and stood in front of his best friend's son.

" Seriously uncle…is this what you really wanted? We were your family…" Sora said motioning to the members around him. Cloud didn't seem so sure like he wanted to pull Riku and Sora back.

"Family…it's such an unfamiliar word to me…" Xemnas mused, he clenched his hands and red light started to leak from his fingers. He opened his palms and two beams- one on each hand- was pouring out of his palm.

"Sora…leave" Xemnas said with force. He reared his hands, Sora standed firm and shook his head. Xigbar pushed him out of the away just in time before Xemnas could hurt him.

The two went head to head, Xigbar would shoot his arrowed knives as Xemnas cut through them. Cloud and Tifa tried to help but they could only watch as the two struggled to win against each other. Soon Xigbar was tossed against a wall as Xemnas approached him. I cringed seeing how bloodied Xigbar had become and how it looked as though Xemnas hadn't broken a sweat.

"Honestly…what were you thinking old man?" Xemnas asked stepping up towards him pushing him more against the wall.

"I was thinking I could buy some time" Xigbar stuttered tearing his hands away from his former leader.

Xemnas was thrown backwards with a bewildered grunt. He landed on his feet at the opposite end of the room. Kairi stood beside of Xigbar with her two keyblades out. She smirked lightly stepping in front of Xigbar so that Tifa could get a hold of him. She and Cloud carried him towards the outerlines near Riku and Sora. Xemnas watched Kairi with caution, his hands still with red glowing palms.

"So the savior has finally appeared." Xemnas stated with smirk as Kairi stepped closer towards him.

*KAIRI*

"Xemnas…" I stated taking a further step closer towards him.

He rushed at me with his beamed palms out and ready for the attack. I blocked him with both of my key blades. He smirked as he pushed off and hit my right arm with the edge of his beam. I yelped but ran forward taking advantage of his stance. I kicked his feet out from under him and hit his chest with my star keyblade. He coughed and spat blood but straightened up again not giving me time to think as he pushed his beam crashing towards my right side. He used his other beam and cut my left knee pushing forward towards the ground. I knocked him back and hit his right side with my key blade making it bleed profusely. I teleported towards the left side of him and tried to pull his arm behind him. He jerked away and used his beam o block one of my keys. He pushed his beam into my right side again causing me to scream. It hurt worse than anything I had ever imagined. He laughed as he hit me again on the left.

"KAIRI!" I heard the others yell. They were still stuck behind my force field. I felt my fist clutch and I tried to keep the field up. But I was too weak and they were to ernest.

I looked around and they ran forward, I pushed away from Xemnas and used a force field to block the others…I didn't need them hurt as well. Xemnas let out a laugh as I straightened back up holding my key at my side. I felt blood go down my side as I cringed.

"Ready for some more little savior? Just look at how pathetic you are…" He said laughing with amusement.

I ran forward and blocked his blade and ripped my key blade into his leg, he howled and kicked me back off of him. I waited to feel myself crash on the floor, but instead I felt like I was being carried. Naminè dove towards the ground and set me down gently as she landed beside me. I looked down, my right side was bleeding and my member's jacket was torn and burned. Naminè turned and started forward towards Xemnas taking her key and attacking him from above ground. I had wounded him, but he was still fightinheard against my sister. Naminè was fresh and she was able to push him down on the ground attacking him from everywhere with her keys.

I tried to get up and help her but my side was bleeding heavily and I felt my mouth fill with blood, that tasted salty and like rust. How was he able to harm me so fast? I sat on my knees watching my sister fight helplessly against this mad man.

"Kairi!" Xigbar ran forward and wrapped his arms around me protectively, I looked up at him and saw that he was almost as bloody as I was…but he had something in his eyes…they were tears. He reached for my hand and kissed it holding me close. I smiled and reached up to cup his cheek…it was older and wrinkled…but it was his. I cringed as I saw it covered in my blood, he acted like it didn't even matter.

I closed my eyes feeling something overcome me. Was it exhaustion? I felt my body grow light as though I wasn't in Xigbar's arms anymore. I wanted to struggle against whatever was holding me. They all still needed my help, wasn't I the savior we needed? How was I not able to save them? I opened my eyes to see a clear blue ocean on a peaceful sandy beach…it was perfect. It almost felt like home, on Destiny Island. I wrapped my arms around myself seeing that my blood was gone. I had never felt better in all my life. I looked over and saw someone I wasn't expecting…

"Dad?" I raced for him. He greeted me with his fullest and happiest smile. I wrapped my arms around him feeling a giggle rise as he picked me up in his arms and swirled in a circle as if I were still a little girl. He looked the same, yet he seemed healthier, no grey hair, clean shaven. Nothing like the nightmares of his death that had haunted me.

"You have been so brave" He said cupping my cheek just as Xigbar did. I took comfort, placing my hand over his.

"Daddy…have I…have I died?"

"That's up to you…" He said turning to look out on the beach. I looked out at the ocean, it was so beautiful. I could imagine staying here with my father forever.

"But I…" I continued to watch the graceful ocean. The waves were enchanting as they flipped over each other tumbling forward. It was so beautiful…yet the moment seemed wrong.

"Daddy" I said turning to look up at his calm collected face. "I need to get back…I have to go protect Naminè and the others…."

"That's my girl" He said kissing the top of my head.

I felt as though my life flashed before my eyes, I could see Sora's face, and Riku smiling alongside Naminè. I could see her in white flying above me with her wings like an angel. Xigbar was smiling at me with his arm wrapped around Tifa's soldiers. Vincent and Yuffie were happily reunited together. I opened my eyes and looked down trying to figure out exactly where I was.

The third floor of the Castle that never was seemed different. The walls were pure white lined with Silver. The floor was full of white marble. The design of my tattoo was etched into the wall farthest from the door. I saw the faces of my family looking up at me. I was high in the room, floating on air, surrounded by blinding light. I felt my body swirl in light. My members' jacket was pulled lightly from my clothes as I was set back towards the floor. I looked down and saw that my clothes had changed. My dress had turned as red as my hair. I still wore my white under dress. My boots had changed from purple to black. My tattoo was burning as it glowed brightly blue.

Xemnas stood back from my family, his face showing some strange emotion as he watched me. He didn't even try to attack. I summoned my key blades and saw that both had turned to pure silver. I flipped them through my hands as Xemnas approached swiftly taking the first strike. I reached forward and slammed into his left side pushing him towards the wall. He tried to push back but I was too fast. I teleported towards his right and pushed him further left sticking the tip of my key blade into his side. Xemnas raced forward to attack but I teleported and Naminè ran behind meeting him in the middle where I had been standing. She hit his left shoulder with her key. He tried to pry her off of him, he aimed for her leg, not realizing that it was medal. She used her leg and kicked him back into my key blades. I filled them with white energy and pushed them through his chest. He screamed and something started to brush my shoulders. I looked up and the saw that the ceiling was shaking.

"Something you can't fix…" Xemnas coughed pushing up backwards. He started up again attacking up as pieces of ceiling crashed down around us. Heartless were finding their way back into the room through the open ceiling. My family started to fight again bringing down each heartless.

"We need to go! The castle will collapse!" Tifa called to us. Xemnas smiled evilly at us watching as more and more Heartless started to fill the room. Some were mindlessly being killed by falling debris.

Tiffa cried out as Xigbar wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. He whispered something else before nodding to Cloud. Naminè screamed and pushed at him trying to tell me something. She jumped in front of him and pushed him away with her running towards Xemnas. I screamed for both Nami and Xigbar, but it seemed as though they were in their own battle against each other. I tried to create a force field to keep Xigbar from Xemnas but he was too fast. He pushed all of us, including Naminè, away from Xemnas and tossed us towards Riku and Sora.

"GO! NOW!" Xigbar yelled cocking his gun one last time.

I felt Naminè scream and cry as both of us tried to push away from Sora and Riku to try to help. I screamed in realization, Xigbar gave us one last look before turning to Xemnas and striking him. The rest was a blur as debris started to fall on us. Cloud was trying to hold onto Tifa as she kicked and screamed and welled.

"KAIRI GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" XIgbar yelled over the noise. His eye patch had been torn off and his hair was out of its pony tail.

I cringed as Sora wrapped his arm closer around me. "This is what he wants…he told me…" He whispered. I looked around at those I loved. The castle was about to collapse. I looked over at Tifa, she had stopped struggling and was finally just watching her father battle Xemnas. She caught my eye and nodded reaching her hand out for mine. Everyone else clasped and held each other as I shut my eyes. The last memory I saw of Castle Oblivion was of Xigbar nodding at us and finally closing his eyes.

I bent my knees falling to the ground of Castle Oblivion. All of those around me did the same. Namine cried and held tightly to my hand. Yuffie, Demyx, Xigbar, and Vexen rushed from the caslte to greet us. Their face fell as they counted our numbers. We cried in anguish that we had won…we cried over what we had lost.

*KAIRI*

I lit the candle in the office window as everyone stood around me. We all bowed our heads in respect in a circle around the room. Even those who were wounded had come to the ceremony of sorts that we held for our beloved leader. Tifa had finally stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy. Cloud hadn't left her side since we've been back. Everyone had become affected by Xigbar, even Vincent who had only shortly met him. I stood up among my family to speak.

"I don't think Xigbar would want us worried and crying. He saved us. And the last thing I saw before we escaped was him closing his eyes. He chose this. He chose it for all of us. I don't think I'm the only one who wants to see that choice go to waste. Xigbar will always be in our hearts…and minds" I said with a smile remembering the old mind reader.

"I agree" Tifa said coming to stand beside of me. She wrapped her arm in mine and stood tall in front of the others. "We still have those left of the dark organization. My father would not want us to let our grief over take us." She turned and for the first time smiled at me.

"I nominate Kairi as the new leader for Organization Thirteen" I jumped as everyone stood and agreed with her. Even our new members seemed pleased with the fact. Naminè smiled and clung to Riku's arm as he held her close. He had been so angry at her for trying to take Xigbar's place. I couldn't imagine losing my sister...

Leon and Cloud put their hands on my shoulder before getting down on one knee. Everyone soon followed as the members surrounded me. Though now we had more members than the orginal thirteen, it was fair to keep the name that created us. I stood above the other sixteen members and asked them to rise.

"We are a family. Though our enemies will surely stand against us. We will fight for what we believe in. That Love…above all things. Will surely concur all"

I was surprised at the cheers that erupted around me. We all stayed and talked over what to do next. Soon everyone left to do their own things before Xaldin called for dinner. Things were just starting to get back to regular again. Cloud and Leon were starting to clean off Xigbar's desk for me but I stopped them. I wanted it just the way he had left it. They smiled knowingly and left me in the office alone staring at the picture of our leader.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked it. "You knew that you would die, yet you didn't try to change your fate…"

"He said something about that he would be with the one he loved" Naminè said sneaking up behind me. She smiled as I jumped giving her a weary look.

"I'm glad he's happy…I know…that just like father…he will be watching over us" I stated turning to look at my sister.

"Do you think things would ever be the same before the Heartless attacked?" She asked softly taking one of my hands in hers. We continued to look at his picture for a while.

I thought about all my sister and I had been through. At first we thought we were the only ones still alive, then I was prophized to become a savior. We had fought too many battles since then. And here we were, We had a new family, we were both in love with guys who loved us in return. We had saved our best friend Demyx from the darkess among others. And most of all we had found a family to care for.

"I wouldn't want things to be like they were. So much has changed…and I'm glad it has." I said smiling at her as I held her hand tighter.

"There you two are" Sora said opening the door and coming to my side arms at the ready. I welcomed his embrace feeling more love than I had ever felt before. I turned and saw the same look on my sister's face. We were finally somewhere we belonged. And we wouldn't have it any other way…

THE END

~Much Love~

missyorkiegirl95


End file.
